We Belong Together
by Angelline
Summary: *COMPLETED * SasuNaru YAOI Naruto sacrifices himself to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru. Orochimaru takes advantage of Naruto and his powers. Will Sasuke be able to save Naruto in time? Will he be able to tell him his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters... (I'd realli buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though.. sigh)

**Summary**: This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note:** I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and me, being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky. Oh, and I don't currently have a beta, so sorry for grammar mistakes!

**"Chapter 1 - My Immortal..."**

_I'm so tired of being here..._

_Suppressed by all my childish fears..._

"Sasuke... please, won't you reconsider? What about me, your friends... Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto pleaded with tears in his aquamarine blue eyes.

Sasuke just smirked as he stared at him with emotionless eyes. Actually, they did have emotion in them, but not the kind Naruto was hoping for.

After a long time of silence Sasuke finally spoke up with a low and cold voice.

"Don't try to stop me. Sakura already tried, she failed. Don't make me repeat myself."

He turned to leave. Naruto reached out and grabbed onto Sasuke's sleeve.

"But Sasuke... there has to be another way! There just has to be another way... If you really can't give up on revenge I'll help you Sasuke. I'll help you kill the bastard, so please, change your mind on going to Orochimaru. Can't you see that he's just trying to..."

"SHUT UP! What do you know about my feelings! You don't know anything, you don't understand. I don't care if I have to leave Konoha and its people, I don't care if I have to even sell my soul. I will get this power that I need and kill my brother."

Sasuke slapped away Naruto's hand and started walking away.

_If you have to leave..._

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Cuz your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone..._

Naruto spoke up with an almost inaudible and shaky voice.

"If you really must leave... Then please take me with you."

Sasuke snorted in response.

"Take you? What for? You will only be a nuisance. You will only get in the way in the end. This is something that I must do on my own. I chose to do this."

"Don't we mean anything to you at all? All those times we spent together, do they really mean nothing to you? Do I..." Naruto looked down at the ground. "Do I not mean anything to you?"

The question made Sasuke stop breathing momentarily, and the answer to it lingered in the back of his mind.

_These wounds won't seem to heal..._

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase..._

In despite of the mixed feelings and thoughts that were turmoiling in his mind, Sasuke shook his head and hardened his facial expression once again.

_"I can't let anybody's words influence me right now. I shall not change my mind."_

Sasuke turned around and stared coldly at Naruto for one last time. Then he spat out the words that Naruto feared would come out of the Uchiha's mouth.

"No. You don't mean anything to me."

Naruto's eyes widened in pain and shock. He didn't know words could make him hurt so much. It was worse than any battle wound, it was worse than the loneliness he had felt throughout his childhood. His hands started to tremble and tears started trickling down his cheeks.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_...

"Sasuke... I'll try my best to try to make all the pain go away. I'll do anything to make all those horrible memories become nothing but a nightmare. Anything!"

Sasuke couldn't let this go on anymore, he couldn't let him talk him into staying in Konoha. Not when he was a step away from success. He reached for a kunai and tightened his grip on it.

"Please Sasu... Aghhh!"

Before Naruto could dodge it, the kunai was thrown at him and it embedded itself deep in his right leg. Blood started to ooze out and trickle down to the earth.

"Why..."

"That should keep you from following me. This is the last time we will see each other like this Naruto. Next time we meet, I will not be Sasuke anymore, and you will not be Naruto to me. Our friendship, it ends here. Don't get in my way in the future, because I will kill whatever and whoever, regardless of anything. Good bye."

And with that he walked away and disappeared in the distance. Naruto tried to get up but the wound was too deep and bleeding at a fast rate.

"Get up Naruto. If you don't stop him now it will be too late, you must..."

Unfortunately, the devastating battle he had just had with the Uchiha and all the blood loss caught up to him. The last thing he heard was Kakashi calling out his name with a worried voice before darkness consumed him.

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke? Where is Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi just stared at the pink haired girl with an incredulous look. He just couldn't believe the girl's ignorance. Couldn't she see that Naruto was badly hurt and bleeding?

"Sakura, we're going to need Godaime to help us with Naruto. He's hurt pretty severely, and if he..."

"So Naruto wasn't able to stop him either right? He wasn't able to..."

Sakura's lips were trembling as tears started to pour out of her eyes.

Kakashi sighed and ignored her question.

"Please Sakura, call Godaime. Now. It's an order. I will wait for you at the hospital."

And having said that Kakashi hurried away with the unconscious Naruto.

"How is he?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

Kakashi grinned sheepishly. He had already asked 10 billion times, but he couldn't stop worrying.

"I already said he's going to be fine. The wound in his leg is a bit deep and is going to take a while to heal, but being Naruto, he should be well in a couple of days. Now, now, don't get too worried Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed in relief. "I really thought this was the end for him. That boy is so strong now, Sasuke..."

Both of them became silent and grim at the mention of the name.

"Tell me Kakashi, what happened?"

Kakashi looked away.

"I don't know. When I got there, it was too late. Naruto was unconscious and bleeding on the ground, and Sasuke was nowhere in sight."

Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"Things weren't supposed to end up like this. I wish we had disposed of Orochimaru when we had the chance to. This is all my fault."

"Don't say that. Sasuke decided to go to him on his own. Nobody asked him to go, nobody encouraged him to do so either. It's not your fault at all. I have a feeling that Sasuke would have gone and done something like that regardless of the fact that Orochimaru put that cursed seal on him."

Tsunade walked over to the window and looked at the sun setting in the horizon.

"I wish we could do something."

Kakashi froze at the phrase.

"Wish we could? What do you mean? Shouldn't we send forces and retrieve him immediately?"

"We cannot. You out of all people should know that fact. After Orochimaru's attack on Konoha, our defenses has been cut down by more than half. Our best shinobis are out on more important missions. We cannot afford to send any of them for this cause."

Kakashi knew that what Tsunade was saying made complete sense, but he couldn't help but complain.

"But godaime... if Orochimaru uses Sasuke for his own purposes, the Third's sacrifice will become futile. We need to do something about it before he gains power again and..."

"Kakashi. We will not bring up this subject again. Orochimaru just recently transferred bodies. He won't be able to do anything major for about 2 or 3 years. We will take advantage of this time to strengthen bonds with the other countries and reinforce our defenses of Konoha."

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock.

"Two to three years? That is such a long time! How can we put off this issue for so long... that is an unreasonable amount of time..."

The hokage looked at Kakashi with a serious expression.

"We have no choice. None of you are allowed to leave Konoha unless I allow you to do so. You will work hard to help fix all the damage caused. This is an order, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked away, obviously disagreeing with the decision.

Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please Kakashi. Don't think of me as a cold and indifferent person, Kakashi. I do care about Sasuke, but my decision is based on what's best for Konoha. Come, your next mission is ready."

The jounin knew the conversation had come to an end. He looked at the sleeping form of Naruto one last time before following the hokage out of the hospital room.

Neither of them noticed the single tear trickling down Naruto's cheek.

"Sasuke..."

To be continued...

How do you like it so far, datte bayo? - Not much happens in this chapter because it's basically my attempt at a decent introduction to the story. And it's kinda short too, gomen. The song used is "My Immortal" by Evanescence, one of my favorite songs. I know Naruto's very un-like himself, but well, I just had to make him that way so that my story would work. I am the queen of angst, I love angst, so expect a lot of depressing scenes and TONS of Naruto torture in the near future.

Naruto: twitch

Angelline: nod Hai hai, LOTS of 'nice' things coming your way Naruto. evil laugh

Naruto: sigh I ALWAYS get picked on. WHY ME?

Please review! Any comments or any suggestions are all welcome! Must go to sleep now!

Love,

Angelline


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters... (I'd realli buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though.. sigh)

**Summary**: This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note**: I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and me, being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky. Oh, and I don't currently have a beta, so sorry for grammar mistakes!

**Xtra notice!** - Naruto's 15 years old and Sasuke's 16 years old in this fic. I forgot to mention it in the first chapter. P Sorrie hopefully it doesn't make that big of a difference though. Well, on to the fic then!

**"Chapter 2 - Me For You..."**

Even though he was heading towards the achievement of his ultimate goal, Sasuke couldn't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable and uneasy about the whole situation. Naruto had been his closest 'friend' after all, and something kept tugging at his heart and mind. His conscience kept speaking out loud in his mind, telling him about all the wonderful times he had with team 7. It kept reminding him of all those moments where he had actually been truly happy and had smiled true smiles.

_What am I doing? Is this really what I want? Is this really the goal of my life?_

Half of him kept on insisting to go on forward towards Orochimaru's hideout, but the other half didn't stop berating him about how he had left his friends that had trusted him and cared for him when nobody else in the world had even tried to get to know the real him.

The image of Naruto crying and begging him to not leave kept playing in his mind over and over again. It actually made his heart ache, and Sasuke had to place his hand to his chest to soothe the strange pain.

_I can't believe Naruto's actions and words are affecting me so deeply. I'm not like this! I'm not weak like this! Nothing's going to stop me now, NOTHING!_

Sasuke stopped in his tracks abruptly when he felt the strong power, the evil presence, reaching out its claws and trying to draw him nearer and nearer to it. The seal on his neck started to cause a dull aching, letting him know that his objective was nearer than ever. The Uchiha sighed, not being able to clearly decide whether he should keep going forward without looking back or if he should reconsider.

He looked down at the ground and saw a blue flower. It had a deep aquamarine tint to it, reminding him of a certain individual's eyes. He smirked.

"Naruto... no matter where I go, you seem to always be there, getting in the way of everything. Always interrupting whatever I'm trying to achieve... always being such a nuisance..."

He reached down and picked the flower. Suddenly, memories of childhood started to flow in his mind.

_-Flashback-_

_Sasuke sat alone on the bridge, staring out into the deep blue waters. This was his favorite place... this was where he had learned the firey jutsu from his father. He had been so proud of himself when he finally achieved it. But what had made him even happier were the words that his father had said..._

_"As expected of my child..."_

_He had finally thought of Sasuke as an individual. Not something to be compared with Itachi all the time._

_Sasuke sighed. Everything was gone now... his clan, his family, his hopes... all gone._

_He suddenly sensed a pair of eyes observing him. Sasuke smirked to himself; he didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Neverthless, he turned around and spotted Naruto staring at him from a distance. He knew that if Naruto found out he had been discovered watching, it would tick him off and he would go away. And that was exactly what happened. Naruto blushed 10 shades of red and started stomping away as if nothing had happened._

_Sasuke giggled at the blonde boy's actions. Naruto was the only one that could make him feel like this. He was the only one that could make him feel like a child and act like one too. The only one that could make him forget all of those dark and cursed memories..._

_Even though they ignored each other in school and thought of each other as rivals, there was always some kind of special bond they had. It was invisible to others, but the two of them knew it was there. Sasuke hated how all the other kids in school talked to him and tried to get his attention just because all the adults talked about how smart he was and that he was a genius. But he knew that Naruto treated him just like a normal and ordinary person should be treated, and he appreciated that._

_Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke again. He smiled once and quickly started to walk away. The fox kid probably thought that his smile hadn't been noticed, but Sasuke never missed anything he did._

_He smirked in return._

_"Naruto... maybe someday we will be friends."_

_Someday..._

_- End Flashback -_

Sasuke fingered the flower gently, smiling at the memories he had of Naruto. He had lived his whole life thinking he was an uncaring, cold, and selfish bastard, and he had liked it that way too. Keeping people away from him was more beneficial in many ways. That way nobody would get in the way.

But he had been wrong. Nobody had noticed and nobody had bothered to recognize, but deep inside, Sasuke had always wanted someone to care for him. He had always yearned for someone's understanding and caring arms to embrace him... a soothing voice that would tell him everything was going to be alright and that he didn't need to hold on to the past like this. The only problem was that... Sasuke was scared.

Yes, scared.

If he started caring for people like he had cared about his parents and his brother, he feared that he would end up losing them in the same way.

_Naruto was right... I'm a coward._

Sasuke's face turned bitter and cold at the thought. He had to become stronger. There was no way he could kill his brother Itachi if he was such a weakling like this. He wouldn't let his emotions take over his mind ever again. Shaking away all the past thoughts and feelings, Sasuke started heading towards the dreaded destination once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Sakura didn't turn to look at Naruto and kept staring at the flowing river. Naruto felt great guilt and shame; not only was he not able to bring back Sasuke as promised, but he hadn't even been able to stop Sasuke either. The blonde boy had absolutely nothing to say to Sakura, so he just stood beside her without saying a word.

After a while of absolute silence, Sakura finally started the conversation. She sounded bitter and cold.

"You promised."

Naruto cringed. Sakura had just said the two words he had feared the most. Yes, he had made a promise and had broken it. There was no denying it.

"I...I'm so sorry Sakura. I know apologizing a thousand times isn't going to help at all, but..."

"NO! It isn't going to help at all! You can apologize a MILLION times, but it still won't bring Sasuke back! It's never going to bring him back, never!"

Crystalline tears started flowing out of her emerald green eyes. They were filled with remorse and hate, and were shooting invisible daggers at Naruto.

"You're right. Apologies won't bring Sasuke back at all."

"Don't repeat what I just said. Acknowledging my words isn't going to change anything either."

"I know, that's why, I'm going to stop apologizing."

Sakura's eyes widened in anger and disbelief. She was about to curse at him again when Naruto spoke up again in a serious voice.

"Apologies won't bring back Sasuke, so I am going to keep my promise after all. And this time around, I will not come back until Sasuke comes back to Konoha. Whether he comes with me or he comes by himself, I'll make him return to you. I swear this."

The pink haired girl just stared at Naruto with incredulous eyes.

"That's what you said last time, but you came back empty handed. Why should I believe you now?"

"Because... because this time, I will lay down my life for him. This time, I'm going to risk it all, I will give up everything I have."

Naruto started to turn to leave, but he suddenly stopped.

"You better take good care of him. Because if you don't, I don't care if you're Haruno Sakura, I won't forgive you."

With those harsh and icy coldlast words, he turned and left. Sakura stood motionless for a long time, just staring at the ground. She had felt somewhat relieved when Naruto had said he would go retrieve Sasuke once again, but those last three words... they had made chills go up and down her spine. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about everything. She had never felt so insecure in her entire life.

_I won't forgive you..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXx

Naruto let his fingers sweep lightly over the glass that protected the picture. It really was a nice photograph of team 7. It wasn't nice because Sakura was in it, or because Kakashi-sensei was smiling, or even because Naruto actually came out good in it.

It was because Sasuke actually looked happy in it.

Sasuke was smirking his trademark smirk, but still, his face looked peaceful, and genuinely happy. Seeing the real Sasuke behind the icy cold mask had been one of the best highlights of Naruto's days working with team 7.

Yes, he admitted it honestly and truthfully. He _loved_ Sasuke. It wasn't a brotherly love, and it wasn't caring for a fellow teammate either. He had genuinely and shamelessly fallen in love with the last person in the world people thought Naruto would fall for. Everybody thought that he was madly in love with Haruno Sakura, but little did people know the little secret Naruto had kept in his heart since ever.

The only reason he was nice to Sakura was only to be able to get some acknowledgement from Sasuke. He thought that perhaps if he was courteous towards the girl that Sasuke liked, he might be able to get at least a little bit of attention from the dark haired boy. Naruto had always treated Sasuke as a rival and picked fights with him, but the truth was that he didn't want Sasuke to think he was weak and inferior. Plus, he didn't want to show his true feelings. He wouldn't only lose Sasuke's trust, but he would lose him as a friend as well.

Naruto's hands started to tremble as the tears started welling up in his eyes, and he whispered to himself.

"I'd rather have you as a rival... I'd rather have your cold eyes stare down at me with indifference... than not have you at all. That's why I must go save you, I can't let you fall into darkness once again. I can't let you go through all the pain you went through. I can't..."

He smiled bitterly as he put down the framed photo back on the table.

"This might be the last time I see your happy face, Sasuke."

Having said those last words, he walked out of the room and got ready to leave Konoha... perhaps forever.

When he reached the gate that led to the outside borders of Konoha he stopped abruptly. There was no way he could miss his presence. Naruto turned around and smilled.

"Why, Kakashi-sensei, you are on time for the first time in your life. You are indeed full of surprises."

Kakashi walked out of the shadows and looked at Naruto with a concerned look on his face.

"Naruto, please, don't do this. It's against what the Hokage ordered and it's dangerous. You're not in condition to - "

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. I don't care what you say or what the Hokage said. I'm going to bring back Sasuke no matter what. If it costs my life, so be it, but I'm not going to fail this time."

Kakashi sighed. Naruto was the most stubborn kid at times.

"Naruto, the second you step out of that gate, you are going to be considered a missing-nin. Cold-blood killers from the ANBU forces will chase you down like a rabbit. And if they are successful in finding you, they will kill you without a trace. We will never find out where or how you were killed. Please, reconsider."

Naruto smiled bitterly and replied.

"I have already considered all those consequences and I have still come to this conclusion. This is my ultimate decision and there will be no reconsidering. The ANBU forces, or even the go-daime herself can chase and kill me. But I'd rather die having tried, than not have tried at all. Three years is a long time, Kakashi-sensei... I must go now. I know that there is still part of the real Sasuke in his heart right now. He is giving more and more of himself away to the darkness every second that passes by."

The blonde boy hardened his expression and clenched his hands into fists.

"I have to save him before the darkness takes over him completely. I have to travel day and night non-stop and reach him before Orochimaru lays a single finger on him."

The masked jounin knew that the conversation had basically ended and there would be no point in discussing or persuading anymore. Naruto definitely was fully determined on carrying out this task and there would be no stopping him. Not now, not ever. Kakashi smiled sadly and pulled Naruto into a warm embrace.

"If that's what your heart tells you to do, then it is what you must do. Be careful Naruto. I'll see you when you get back."

Naruto sighed in relief. He knew Kakashi-sensei would try to stop him and he had expected to have to use force. It felt much better to leave Konoha knowing that his teacher accepted his decision.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. You don't know how much your words mean to me."

Without further delay, Naruto sped off into the distance. Kakashi closed his eyes and whispered a silent prayer to himself.

_Please... help him be safe... help him get back safe... please._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Sasuke stood and stared at the huge doors uneasily. Once he crossed this line, he knew his past life would be over forever. There would be no turning back, no regretting, no changing his mind. Although he was ashamed to admit it, now that he suddenly found himself right in front of his life-long search for power, he was scared. He feared what he would have to face beyond the doors. Sasuke sighed and reached out to open the doors with trembling hands.

"Well... here goes..."

"Sasuke! WAIT!"

Sasuke froze when he heard his voice being called with a voice too familiar to be true. He involuntarily retracted his hand from the door.

_I must be hearing things... I must be hallucinating..._

"Sasuke... please... stop. Please..."

The raven haired boy's body started to tremble slightly. He turned around slowly to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Surely enough, they weren't hallucinations. Right in front of him stood the person he feared the most he would see.

_Uzumaki Naruto..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued...

Oooohh, P not a good place to leave it at huh? Haha, here go the thank-you's for the people who reviewed in chapter 1.

**Hiei Girl 003** - Here you go! Update! ) Happy? Did you like this chapter? Thanks for reviewing!

**Sesshy's Goth** - Aww, I'm glad you like this one. And I LOOOOVE Sasuke/Naruto too. XD YES!

**Adhenefallen **- Hehe, is it still interesting enough? Do you like where the story's heading to? Sure hope so. Thanks for reviewing!

**HikariChang** - ) Well, it ended up being more like "Naruto comes back to Sasuchan." Thanks for reviewing!

**Prong's friend Padfoot** - Here you go! Update:) How'd you like it? I left it at a cliffhanger... I'll update again soon, so come back to read! Thanks for reviewing.

**Author's Notes:** Pretty long update, right? Whoever read all the way down here, thanks! Goodness, I love angst. And I HATE SAKURA! I just had to make her evil, I couldn't help it. I don't know why FFNET isn't letting me upload .html files, does anybody know? When I upload .doc files, all my apostrophe's and parenthesis and stuff disappear for some mysterious reason. -cries- I usually update every week -most often Sunday night- so I'll update next Sunday for sure. So please reviewwww and I'll see you on Sunday!

Naruto: I act like a wuss in this fic, what's wrong with you!

Angelline: -grins wickedly- That's what's fun... seeing you weak and tortured. -cackles-

Sasuke: -hugs Naruto- It's okay, doesn't matter what everybody else thinks. What's important is what I think.

Naruto: -glittering eyes- Reallyyy? Awww, Sasuke.

Sasuke: -nod- Yes. And what I think is... you're a wuss. -rolls on the floor laughing his head off-

Naruto: T - T ...

Love,  
Angelline


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters... (I'd realli buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though.. sigh)

**Summary**: This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note**: I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and me, being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky. Oh, and I don't currently have a beta, so sorry for grammar mistakes!

**Xtra notice!** - There will be a whole chunk of flashback in this update, I hope you guys don't mind? ;)

"Chapter 3 - Farewell My Love..."

"Sasuke... please... stop. Please..."

The raven haired boy's body started to tremble slightly. He turned around slowly to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Surely enough, they weren't hallucinations. Right in front of him stood the person he feared the most he would see.

_Uzumaki Naruto..._

The blonde haired boy was completely out of shape and out of breath. He had run towards Orochimaru's hideout without stopping a single time, and he looked like he was about to pass out cold.

"Please, Sasuke. I came all the way here to make you change your mind no matter what. I'm not going back to Konoha until you come back with me," he stated in a determined voice.

Sasuke stared at the younger boy in absolute shock, and he wasn't able to form any words with his mouth. The two of them stood in silence for a long time. The dark haired boy finally snapped out of his shock and hardened his facial expressions, glaring at Naruto.

He spat out with sarcasm dripping from his tongue, "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? That fox inside you must definitely have nine lives. I thought you would be dead by now, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto cringed at the mocking words.

_Does he really hate me that much? Am I really just a nuisance? Maybe I shouldn't be here... maybe I shouldn't have..._

Naruto shook away all those thoughts.

_No! This is the person I LOVE. I have to do everything I can to save him. Even if it costs my life._

"Sasuke, I didn't know you were such a weak person."

"Yes, I am weak. That's why I am here, can't you see? You are so foolish."

"How is giving yourself to Orochimaru going to make you stronger? He's just trying to trick you, Sasuke! Can't you see? Why can't you see - "

"I DON'T CARE! He can trick me, he can take over my body, I don't care! As long as I get power... as long as I become stronger than ever..."

Tears started to trickle down Naruto's cheeks. He whispered in a pain-filled voice.

"Stronger? And I thought you were such a strong person... but heh... you ended up being weaker than everybody else I've ever met."

Sasuke snorted incredulously. "And how exactly is everybody else you've met stronger than me?"

"Gaining more power doesn't make you stronger. Being able to protect those you love with no limits... that's what _truly_ makes you strong."

Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's last phrase.

_Being able to protect those you love... that's what truly makes you strong._

The dark haired boy's legs started to tremble uncontrollably and he felt suddenly weaker than ever. He looked up at Naruto. The pain and sadness in his blue eyes was too deep to describe in words. Sasuke finally gave in to the persuading words of Naruto and fell to his knees in defeat. Naruto gasped and ran over to the fallen boy and held his trembling body tightly in his arms.

"I...what am I doing? Have I been wrong this whole time? I'm so foolish..."

Naruto caressed Sasuke's face gently and lovingly.

"No, you're not foolish at all, Sasuke. People, when they've gone through great pain and shock, turn blind sometimes. They can't see what's right or wrong; they can't see who and what is truly important in their lives."

Images of his childhood flashed through Naruto's mind. He remembered the unbelievable pain he felt and how deeply he had been hurt by the cold and harsh words of all the people around him.

_- Flashback -_

_"Yes, that is the fox kid. Look at the whisker scars on his cheeks. Yes, that is DEFINITELY the kyuubi boy." One of the old women stared at him coldly. "What a disgrace to Konoha!"_

_The other woman stared at him with fear in her eyes. She hugged her son tightly, as if protecting him from great evil._

_"He is dangerous. We should all stay away from him. Takashi, my boy, stay away from that kid with the scars on his face."_

_"But mom, he doesn't seem dangerous at all! He's just Naru - "_

_"Shhhh! Don't even mention his name! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Stay AWAY from him, you got that? Stay away! Let's go on home now."_

_Naruto looked at the backs of the retreating women and their kids with tears in his eyes. He didn't understand._

_"Why? Why me? What is this fox they talk about? Why am I evil? What did I ever do to them?"_

_Naruto gasped in surprise when he felt a nudge. A brown haired girl giggled._

_"Hah! Scared you! Naruto, you're such a baka. Always fall for it!"_

_Naruto suddenly forgot the women and the boy. Hikari could always make his days brighter._

_"Hikari! You want to go to the playground with me?"_

_"Sure! Let's go!"_

_Hikari grabbed Naruto's hand and started heading towards the playground when suddenly, Naruto's body went flying across the street and fell to the ground with a thud. Hikari gasped in shock._

_"What in the..."_

_"Hikari! How many times do I have to tell you to not play with that boy!"_

_Hikari pouted and ran over to Naruto._

_"But brother! He's so nice to me! We always play together, and he's never done anything wrong!"_

_"Are you talking back at your brother? What kind of bad habits has this boy taught you? I think I must stop this once and forever."_

_"Hikari's right! I'm not evil! I'm not - "_

_Hikari's brother stomped towards Naruto and punched him in the face as hard as he could. Crimson blood started to trickle down from the blonde boy's nose. The older boy smirked._

_"That should teach you a lesson, fox-boy. Stay away from my sister and everybody else in this town. You have already caused us enough trouble in the past, it's about time that you stop and - "_

_"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"_

_Naruto screamed out loud with the most anger-filled voice he could. He then turned around and started running blindly towards nowhere. Tears started to flow out of his eyes endlessly._

_"It's not fair! It's not fair! I didn't cause trouble to anybody! I didn't!"_

_After what seemed forever, he finally stopped. He looked up and smiled bitterly._

_"Always this place. I always end up here..."_

_The lake looked as beautiful as ever when the sun was setting. Naruto searched for the person he always came to check up on at this time everyday. He finally spotted him at the same place he always saw him sitting at._

_"Uchiha Sasuke..."_

_Sasuke was very special to Naruto. He was the only one that didn't seem to care about this strange past the adults and kids always talked about. To Sasuke, Naruto was Naruto. Nothing more, nothing less. He was the only one that treated him equally, the only one that didn't accuse him of anything. To Naruto, this was the most important thing he had at this moment in his life. The fact that someone, even if it was one single person out of the billions in this world, thought of him and treated him like an ordinary boy._

_Naruto blushed 10 shades of red when he saw Sasuke's charcoal black eyes staring at him intensely. He acted as if nothing had happened and kept walking away. Out of the corner of his eye, he finally saw the boy turn away and face the water again. Naruto smiled._

_"Sasuke... maybe someday we can be friends."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto hugged Sasuke even tighter.

"I understand, Sasuke. You probably don't believe me, but I understand you more than anybody else in this world. The pain of having nobody in this world... the pain of feeling lonely."

"Naruto..."

"Everybody hated me. All the people in our town looked at me with eyes that were impossibly filled with hatred and coldness. They even took away from me the few friends I had managed to make. They took away everything! Even things I didn't have! They left me bare and empty-handed."

Sasuke felt the anger rising in him and his hands clenched into fists. He had never really looked into Naruto's past, but now that Naruto was telling him about how cold people had been to him, it made him feel extremely furious. Naruto kept speaking with trembling lips and a voice barely audible.

"At least you have someone to blame and to hate. At least you have someone you can declare revenge on. But me... I'm all alone. Whatever's in me is the only reason behind my misery, and the only thing that can get rid of my past is if I die."

"No! Don't even go there. It's not your fault! Nothing..."

Naruto smiled.

"That's why you were always so special to me. All my life, I've grown up thinking that I only have myself, and nobody else would ever understand how painful it is to feel like you're alone in this world. I thought I was the only one that understood myself and knew that I didn't do anything wrong. But you... you were different."

Sasuke pulled back and looked questioningly at Naruto. Naruto looked down at the ground.

"You treated me just like you would treat anybody else. You shared a somewhat similar past as me, so you also knew how it feels to be so lonely and scared. Even if everybody thought I was jealous of you and treated you as rival... the truth is..."

Naruto paused momentarily. Then he spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"The truth is, I always wanted to be like you. You were so popular, so smart, so... perfect. I always wanted to be a genius like you, and the only way I could become as strong as you were, was to get your acknowledgement. That's why... I tried so hard..."

The blonde haired boy blushed deeply, and looked away, avoiding the other boy's eyes. Sasuke smiled warmly and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto... you're more than perfect just the way you are. I've acknowledged your incredible power a long time ago... I was just too ashamed to admit it. You are stronger than I am because you always knew the true meaning of what it is to be strong. Naruto is Naruto. There is no need to be like Sasuke or anybody else."

"Sasuke..."

"I think I need to sit back and think and straighten some things out. My mind is a mess right now. I don't know what's right and wrong anymore. Let's head back to Konoha first, and then I will decide what I must do next."

Naruto's lips curved into soft smile. He didn't Sasuke to swear to him he'll never go back to Orochimaru again, and he didn't need him to promise he won't kill his brother. All he needed was to bring him back to Konoha and buy more time. Yes. That's what Sasuke needed. Time to think about what his life's real goals and purposes are. Naruto stood up and offered his hand to Sasuke.

"Let's go back, Sasuke. A lot of people are waiting for your return."

Naruto's heart cringed a bit at the thought of Sakura waiting for Sasuke back in Konoha, but there was nothing he could do about it. As long as he could keep his promise to her and see Sasuke happy, that was more than enough.

"Hai."

As soon as Sasuke stood up, the huge doors behind them burst open. Naruto's eyes widened in fear when he heard the dreaded snakey voice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I knew Sasuke-kun would be coming to me, but he brought his lapdog with him too? How _considerate_ of you." Orochimaru spat out. Kabuto just stared at them in disgust without saying anything.

Naruto slowly turned around and looked into the most in-humane eyes he had ever seen in his life. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru.

"We came here to tell you that we are not helping you destroy Konoha, and we will protect it at all costs."

Orochimaru laughed sarcastically. "Is this the Sasuke-kun I know? Where has the strong and determined Uchiha I was waiting for? You have become a worthless little brat, just like the fox-boy."

"I don't care what you think or say. We're leaving. Come Naruto, let's go."

"I wouldn't be in such a hurry if I were you." Orochimaru warned in a low and dangerous voice. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I am not going to be left empty-handed. It's either you stay and serve me, or I kill you both. Your choice, Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru.

_Kuso... we're going to have to fight..._

"NO! Please... don't... don't. Let Sasuke go. If you want, take me instead, but just let him go."

Orochimaru stared at Naruto with a disgusted look. "What makes you think I want you instead of him? You are the definition of worthless, brat."

"I'll do anything, so please let him go. Please!"

"What is wrong with you Naruto, what are you..."

Sasuke was interrupted when a chain of loud explosions shook the whole hideout. The black haired boy lost his balance and was tossed backwards. Naruto just looked around him with a scared look on his face.

"What's going on?" Orochimaru barked at Kabuto.

"I don't know, Orochimaru-sama, it sounds like it's coming from outside..."

Orochimaru's eyes flew towards Sasuke and Naruto.

_Damn it. Sasuke's too far away from my reach. It will have to be that useless brat for now..._

He let the snakes dart out of his arms and wrap themselves tightly around Naruto's body. The blonde boy gasped in surprise.

"What..."

"NARUTO!"

Orochimaru grinned. "You want him back? Come for him, then."

Sasuke growled in anger and stood up to run for Naruto when another stronger explosion shook the whole area. Rocks and gravel started to pour down from the ceiling.

"Sasuke..."

"Let go of him! Naruto!"

Sasuke stood up again to run towards Naruto when a hand gripped his wrist, stopping him. The boy turned around and saw that it was Kakashi.

"We have to get out of here, NOW. We blew up the whole perimeter, it's going to go down."

"Are you crazy? Naruto's still..."

"NO. We have to out, NOW."

Sasuke turned around and his eyes locked with Naruto's. His heart was ripped in half when he saw the deep sadness in the blue eyes. He barely heard it, but Naruto called out a last goodbye before Orochimaru's snakes pulled him backwards.

"Farewell, my love..."

"NO! NARUTO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

To be continued...

Oooh, oh no. Poor Naruto. -sigh- Many many bad things coming his way. -laughs- Here go the thankyou's.

**Tsuda Misaki** - I KNOW! I wish Sakura could just disappear. She's such a weak wuss that only causes trouble. Hope you enjoyed this chappie.

**Sansty-san **- You want more? Well here's more! Enjoy!

**The Lazy Fairy** - -catches skittles and muches on them joyfully- Yep, Naruto angst/torture coming up very shortly, maybe even in the next chapter, I'm not sure yet. Hehe. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dreams raven **- Yea, sorry for the wuss Naruto, I couldn't help it. I had to make him somehow weaker than Sasuke. And yes, I was throwing banana peels at my computer when Sasuke left and disappeared for the next 10 episodes or something. How gay. (And he is STILL missing) Thanks for reviewing!

**sizzle **- Oh yea, he will need to be veeeerrrryyy strong, cuz Orochimaru's one nasty sick btch. Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reviewing!

**Arashi Strife -** Awww, you remember me? That is SO sweet. Hope you like this fic too. -hugs-

**Hiei Girl 003** - Here you go! Update! Hehe, thanks for the comment, I really appreciate it.

**Author's Notes**: Sorry it took me a while to update this. I've been busy dealing with a lot of stuff, and well, yea, time to type up fics just wasn't available. I hope you're satisfied with this chapter, although nothing really happened... -sigh- Sorry, I suck! -cries- Next chapter will be better, I promise! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I appreciate it sooo much! -hugs everybody- Well, off to bed I go!

Naruto: You let Orochimaru have me! YOU are a sick b-tch.

Angelline: -grins evilly- It's all for the readers, why are you complaining?

Naruto: I should at least get paid.

Sasuke: Are you saying I'm not financially stable enough for you? I friggin' own a mansion and all of my family's fortune. What more do you want!

Naruto: -cringes- I didn't mean it that way Sasu...

Sasuke: You are SUCH a spoiled brat, don't talk to me.

Naruto: -cries- I'm sorry Sasuke! Don't leave me! I'll never ask to get paid please! -chases after Sasuke-

Angelline: -snickers- I love Sasuke. He's my hero.

Love,  
Angelline


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters... (I'd realli buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though.. sigh)

**Summary**: This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note**: I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and me, being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky. Oh, and I don't currently have a beta, so sorry for grammar mistakes!

**Xtra notice!** - Aite well, it's been pretty smooth up till now for Naruto, but uh-uh, not anymore. From now on things are going to get gory, unpretty, horrible, and nasty for our blonde. Yes, -nods- this means lots of possible angst, pain, sexually related issues, and violence in the upcoming chapter(s). So please, if you don't like these kind of stuff, stop here and go read your wonderful fluffy cotton candy everything is so perfectly wonderful stories. Hehe. I don't know if I should change the rating, but I'm not going to make things that graphic. It'll mostly be a 'mention' of the stuff, if you know what I mean. Well, go on, read!

**"Chapter 4 - Listen to your heart..."**

-WHACK!-

Naruto's body went flying across the room and fell to the ground heavily with a loud thud. The blonde boy groaned in pain. The blood started trickling down his lip onto his chin. He closed his eyes, trying to push down the anger; trying to force away the pain. Orochimaru glared daggers at him.

"What use do I have for a stupid and weak annoying brat like you? You are going to pay a big price for letting Sasuke escape from my grasp. You are going to pay big and harsh, you understand? I'm going to make you regret the day you were born."

Kabuto eyed Naruto with disgust.

"So what should we do with him Orochimaru-sama? We could use him as bait to bring the black haired boy back to us."

"No. Not yet. They will probably be heavily guarding and protecting Sasuke for quite a while. We have to wait for everything to cool down and be forgotten a bit first. I can't transfer into his body for a few years anyway, so we will make use of that time to strengthen our own forces. When the time is right, we will launch our next attack on Konoha. And this time... we won't fail."

"What if they come to attack us first?"

"That won't happen for quite a while. They don't know anything about this main base yet, and even if they do, it will be very hard for them to find us for the time being. I want you to go gather up some of the most powerful and influential enemies of Konoha. It's time for me to start making some negotiations."

With a nod, Kabuto left Orochimaru and Naruto alone. Naruto was still sprawled on the ground, not moving. Orochimaru reached out with his hidden snakes and dragged the boy towards him. Clutching a clump of Naruto's blonde hair none too gently, the man made the boy look straight into his snaky eyes. Naruto avoided the look.

"You said you want me to take you instead of Sasuke, isn't that right, Naruto-kun? Well, that's exactly what I'll do then. You belong to me from this day on, and you shall do as I say."

Naruto spat in Orochimaru's face and glared at him with disgust.

"I am not doing ANYTHING for you, you sick bastard. You can do anything you want by yourself, but you'll have to kill me before getting me to be part of your stupid childish games."

Orochimaru growled in anger and wiped away the spit on his face. Suddenly he grinned. Naruto stiffened, feeling uneasy about the grin. He had been hoping that Orochimaru would be angry and just take him out once and for all, but the grin meant he had other plans.

"Wha-"

Before Naruto could even blink Orochimaru had sunk his fangs deep into Naruto's tender neck. Naruto screamed out in pain as he felt the horrible feeling of being taken over spread throughout his entire body. A dark and evil magic started to seep out of the fangs and mix into the blood in his veins. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Orochimaru pulled away, black liquid dripping from his mouth. Naruto's eyes were wide open with shock and other emotions that weren't describable in words.

"Stupid brat."

Orochimaru let go of his grip and Naruto fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The boy tried to get up and run for his life but his whole body was paralyzed. He couldn't control his body, he couldn't control his mind... he couldn't even control his emotions.

"Wha...what..."

"It's a curse. So that you will understand who is the boss around here. The dark liquid I injected in you will slowly start to spread out through your body and take over everything... even your soul. You will only listen to my orders, and you will only be touched by me. If anybody else touches you in any way, they will be burnt up to ashes immediately by your cursed body."

"No...no... you couldn't have, there is no way..."

"You don't believe me? If your ears won't believe, I shall make your eyes believe then."

Orochimaru reached out to of his guards nearby with his snakes and flung him over to Naruto. The guard fell on Naruto, his hand touching his face. Words were truly knocked out of his mouth when he saw what happened next. One second the guard was there on top of him, the next, he was engulfed in dark flames and all that was left of him were ashes on the ground. Naruto's mouth was wide open, but no sound, no scream would come out.

"Don't try anything, Naruto. Or I shall make your stay here ten times tougher than it should be. You have ruined my plans, so I shall make you pay a high price."

Orochimaru stood up and started to leave the room. He turned and said one last thing.

"Don't dare ruin my plans ever again, Naruto. Because if you do, I swear I will kill you, and it will be a slow and painful death."

Naruto didn't hear Orochimaru tell the guards to throw him in a dungeon because all he saw was darkness, and the next second, he was passed out cold on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Why isn't the entire Konoha army going to rescue Naruto?.! Why are you all sitting around doing nothing?.! I demand that we go get him back, and I demand that we go NOW!" Sasuke barked at Tsunade with so much anger that it made the all-powerful hokage lean back into her chair.

Kakashi and Iruka just sighed in the background. Nobody could deal with an angry Sasuke.

Tsunade tried to rub the pain away from her head, but it wasn't working. She closed her eyes and let out a long drawn out sigh. _"Why is this scene repeating again? First Naruto, and now it's Sasuke."_

"What is important now, Sasuke, is that...-"

"NO. I'll tell you what's important, stupid old hag. The important thing is, that we go immediately back to their hideout, and save Naruto before Orochimaru does God knows what to him. You got that? Now get off your lazy ass and make it a mission."

"I am only going to tell you this one more time, Sasuke. We can't...-"

"NO. I am going to tell YOU this ONE last time. Sign the mission, gather up a group of Jounin, and send us off to save Naruto. Got that?"

Tsunade slammed the desk, almost crushing it into splinters. She shot a glare of death at Sasuke, daring him to talk back at her one more time.

"I SAID... WE CAN'T DO THAT RIGHT NOW. You got that, Uchiha Sasuke? I'm the hokage here, not you. Whether you like it or not, you are going to do as I say. You are going to stay here in town, guarded by Kakashi and Jiraiya. Now get out of my sight. I don't have time to deal with you."

Sasuke glared right back at Tsunade. She didn't need Sasuke to speak to hear what he was saying. The message was clear. _"I am going to do whatever I want, whether you like it or not old hag."_

And she was right. Sasuke turned around without saying another word, and started stomping away towards the door, an aura of anger and frustration radiating around his body. Kakashi and Iruka stepped away from the door, avoiding getting in the way of a rhino stampeding out of the room. Tsunade looked up at Kakashi.

"Watch him."

Kakashi nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Sasuke angrily threw another rock into the water as hard as he could. It made the water ripple and wave, distorting his reflection. He hated himself, and it disgusted him to see the reflection of his weak self. He hated being who he was, he hated the fact that things turned out this way because of him, and he hated that Naruto had fallen into that sick bastard's hands.

Sasuke sighed and looked up into the sky. It was beautiful. Orange, purple, red, and yellow, painting the clouds and the sky. This was still his favorite place to be at. Nothing but silence surrounding him, perfect view of sunsets, and most important, waiting for Naruto to walk by. Sasuke chuckled. Yes, that was the main reason why he had always liked being here.

"Someday, Naruto. We'll sit here together and watch the sunset."

The black haired boy was shocked at his own words. He wondered where the though had come from. When had Naruto become such an important person to him? Sasuke was suddenly confused about everything. Then his eyes widened in even more shock when he remembered Naruto's last words before he had lost sight of him.

_"Farewell, my love..."_

Had he heard correctly? Had Naruto really said love?

"Oh my God... it's not possible that he..."

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a familiar presence behind him. Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to have to deal with this right now. Nevertheless he stood up and turned around to face the pink haired annoyance.

"Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

To be continued...

Not a very good cliffhanger. -; I swear, next chapter will be better. I had to connect the last chapter with the next, so yea, the result is this crappy chapter. Sorry! Here go the thank-you's.

**Koorime Shinigami -** Awww, I loved your comment. So cute. XD -hugs Koorime- And I love it when Sasuke says Usuratonkachi, isn't it cute as hell? Haha. Sorry this chapter isn't too good. Will make next one better. Till then, ja ne!

**El Gaara **- Perhaps I will do that? If I told you, it would ruin the story right? You'll see what happens, Gaara XD Don't worry. Ja ne!

**Rosemarykiss - **Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for reviewing.

**ana-pj **- Thanks for comment! I appreciate it. Here's your update! Hope you liked, and please come back next update!

**xImperfectlyx **- Yes, I just LOVE sad. And it's just going to get sadder, so prepare yourself! Here's your update, and thanks for the comment!

- Yep! Just had to be taken by evil ass Orochimaru just when everything was about to go great for Naruto. Haha. Thanks for comment, and hope you liked the update!

**Hiei Girl **- HELL YEA! Here's your update! ) I hope you liked! Thanks for reviewing!

**Arashi Strife **- Here's some more angst for you. And you're gonna love the next chapter cuz Sakura's getting what she deserves. Muahaha, yes, we love Sakura-bashing! -Arashi and Angelline bash Sakura with no mercy- Anyways, thanks for talking with me, thanks for commenting, and thanks for all the support. Love you -muah!-

**Prong's friend Padfoot **- Yea, don't you just HATE sakura? -argh- I hate that stupid pink haired weakling. I swear, next chance I get, I'm going to get rid of her and send her right down to hell for causing Naruto so much trouble and clinging on to Sasuke like that. ) Thanks for comment!

**Author's Comment -** Well well, hope you guys liked this, although nothing really major happened. Bleh. I promise next chapter will be better. It will be better because I know we all hate the pink haired girl. -nod nod- Yes, next chapter won't be too nice on our favorite character Sakura. Anyways, must go to sleep now. Ja ne!

**Naruto**: -wipes off black grime angrily- Now I'm cursed for life cuz of you. I HATE you, Angelline. I HATE you! -stomps off to find Tsunade to get rid of curse-

Angelline: -laughs like crazy- Guys, don't tell him it's just car oil. lol.

**Sasuke**: Has anybody seen the oil I bought? I need to get an oil change...

**Angelline**: O.O

Love,  
Angelline


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters... (I'd realli buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though.. sigh)

**Summary**: This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note:** I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and me, being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky. Oh, and I don't currently have a beta, so sorry for grammar mistakes!

**Xtra notice! -** Aite well, it's been pretty smooth up till now for Naruto, but uh-uh, not anymore. From now on things are going to get gory, unpretty, horrible, and nasty for our blonde. Yes, -nods- this means lots of possible angst, pain, sexually related issues, and violence in the upcoming chapter(s). So please, if you don't like these kind of stuff, stop here and go read your wonderful fluffy cotton candy everything is so perfectly wonderful stories. Hehe. I don't know if I should change the rating, but I'm not going to make things that graphic. It'll mostly be a 'mention' of the stuff, if you know what I mean. Well, go on, read!

**"Chapter 5 - Anything for you... anything "**

Sasuke turned around to face the pink haired annoyance.

"Sakura."

Sakura's heart fluttered at the sound of Sasuke's voice calling out her name. She could feel how much he had missed her just by listening to his passionate voice. Sakura smiled and ran to Sasuke, hugging him tightly. Sasuke tensed up and pulled away.

Sakura snickered. "_Shy as ever..."_

"Sasuke, I am SO glad you are back. You aren't hurt or anything are you? Are you ok? Did that Orochi-bastard do anything to you? He better not have laid a single finger on you because if he did I'll deal with him myself right now! How's the pain in your shoulder, is it gone yet? And what about..."

Sasuke closed his eyes to try to block out her annoying high pitched voice out of his ears. Did she EVER stop talking?

"I'm fine." Sasuke finally cut her off with a simple answer that answered her 10 billion questions.

"You sure, Sasuke?" Sakura batted her eyelashes. "I missed you so much. You don't know how much I was worried..."  
"Well, thanks for worrying, but there is no need for you to anymore. Now, I think I'll go home and rest." The dark haired boy brushed past Sakura and started walking away. Sakura frowned and turned around.

_That's it? He won't ask about me? That's all he has to say?_

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Sakura felt like Sasuke was way too shy for his own good. Why couldn't he just be honest and tell her how much he had missed her too?

Sasuke stopped abruptly and turned his face slightly. Sakura smiled inwardly.

_I knew it! He DID have something to say._

Sakura tensed up when she heard Sasuke speak in a cold and angry voice. "Something wrong? Are you kidding me? Are you seriously asking what is wrong, Haruno Sakura? You are not worthy of being a ninja, you should quit."  
The pink haired girl's mouth widened in shock at Sasuke's harsh words. "Wha...what are you talking about, what do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed. He hadn't expected much from the pink haired bimbo, but this was just too much.

"Can't you see, Naruto's gone. GONE. And the stupid old hag or anybody else in this damned town won't do anything about it. THAT is what's wrong Sakura. Have I explained myself clearly enough for you to understand?"

Sakura snorted. "Who cares about Naruto. He's always been an annoyance anyway. Plus, he can take care of himself. I don't see why you should be worri... -" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the facial expression on Sasuke's face. It was not possible to explain in words how furious he looked. "Sasuke...I..."

"I don't know what you are thinking, Sakura. But I have absolutely no interest in you whatsoever, and now that I've found out what kind of person you really are, I don't want to even see or talk to you ever again. So stay out of life. You mean absolutely nothing to me; you cannot be compared to Naruto in any way at all."

With saying that, Sasuke turned around and stormed off.

Sakura just stood there with her eyes wide open, tears trickling down her cheeks. She had to think for a while to actually process all the things that Sasuke had said and understand what he had meant. Sighing, she crumpled down to the ground and stared at her hands.

"I don't understand why he is so into Naruto... I thought all along it was me that he loved... he has to be lying, he has to be!"

Then, a thought crossed through Sakura's mind which gave her a bit of hope.

"Yes, that must be it. He's just stressed and angry and let it out on me. That's not the way he really feels about me. He was just angry... he'll come around."

Sakura smiled to herself and jumped up. She started walking towards her house.

"Yes... he'll come around..."

Sasuke turned the doorknob slowly, too scared to find out what he'd see. And yes, just as he had expected he saw what he feared the most. Emptyness.

He walked into the small apartment Naruto called home. It was dark and dusty. He flipped on the light switch and looked around. The milk carton on the table had expired 2 weeks ago, but judging from its emptiness, Naruto had probably gone through serious stomach problems. Sasuke sighed, getting even more worried.

"Why are you so clumsy... you need to start taking care of yourself more."

He threw away the carton in the trash can and walked into Naruto's room. Sasuke felt a deep pain in his heart when he saw the sole item on the dresser. It was a picture of their group when they first had started training under Kakashi-sensei. He smiled sadly as he looked at Naruto's goofy face and deep aquamarine eyes. Running his fingertips gently on the picture he wondered how Naruto was. He turned to look at the empty bed. Sighing, Sasuke lied down on the soft blanket. The soothing smell of Naruto made Sasuke even more depressed.

"Why do I feel this way? I always thought I didn't give a damn about that whiskered blonde haired boy. Why do I feel so much pain... it's more than guilt, it's much much more..."

He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Naruto because he knew that everything that had happened was all his fault. If it hadn't been for his foolishness, Naruto would still be here, safe and sound beside him. From the bottom of his heart he hoped that nothing had happened to the boy and that he had been able to run away from Orochimaru's evil claws. He didn't even want to think about what would happen to Naruto if Orochimaru laid his hands on him. Shaking the thoughts away he concentrated more on what he should do. The ANBU forces would surely be on his tail immediately if he tried to get out of the town to search for Naruto. Furthermore, he would easily get caught because he didn't even know where to start searching. Sasuke sighed again.

"What am I going to do, Naruto... please, God, let him be ok... please..."

After restless hours of thinking and tossing and turning, Sasuke finally fell asleep on the missing boy's bed.

Naruto shivered. The cell floor was hard and cold stone, and it was biting away at his flesh like iced ground in winter. He tried to sit up but he winced as the pain shot out through his body. How much time had passed since he had been thrown in this place? Hours, days, weeks? He had no idea. All he knew was that he kept on waking up and passing out, not being able to stay awake for much longer than an hour or so. The aching in his neck was really bothering him too. He felt the dark liquit spreading out in his veins slowly but steadily, taking over his soul and his body.

Naruto looked down at his wrists. He let out a sarcastic laugh. Orochimaru was truly scared of him after all. His wrists were bound by at least 5 different seals, and very strong looking chains to top it off. Likewise, his ankles were also bound as well. There was no way he could even budge in this deadlock he was put in, with or without the help of his inner monster.

He tensed up when he heard someone walking towards his cell. Some random chanting could be heard and after a long time the iron bound doors finally opened. Naruto chuckled once again.

_He sealed off the door to the cell too? How pathetic._

The soldier stared down at him with utter pity and disgust.

"I see you're finally awake after your weeks of sleep. It's about time that you wake up, lazy brat."

Weeks... that answered his earlier question. Had he really been out for that long? Naruto looked away and decided not to answer the foul looking man. Feeling offended, the soldier gave Naruto's stomach a firm kick before he reached out to grab the chains on his wrists.

"Get up and follow if you don't want to be dragged out. Orochimaru-sama wants to see you."

Naruto grimaced. Just hearing the name Orochimaru made him shiver and feel like vomiting. He didn't even want to think about why the snakey bastard wanted to see him.

After being half dragged and half forced to walk, he finally was on his knees in front of the person he least wanted to even be near of. Orochimaru grinned, his fangs glimmering in the light. One of his hands reached out to caress Naruto's right cheek.

"Well well, Naruto-kun. You are finally awake. Many have waited for this time to come."

"Well don't count me in, because this 'time' to come is the last thing I want in this world," Naruto spat out in response.

Orochimaru slapped the boy hard and he fell to the ground helplessly. Angrily, Orochimaru growled at Naruto.

"Who do you think you are. I am the boss here, and you will do as I say and you shall respect me. You should be thankful I didn't feed you to the beasts waiting downstairs for human flesh by now."

"I'd rather be fed to them than have to do anything with you."

"Ah" Orochimaru grinned slyly. "And let's say if you don't listen to what I tell you do, I will cut off Sasuke's head right in front of your eyes. Would you STILL rather be fed to the dogs?"

Naruto froze in fear. He had to act like he didn't care about Sasuke, he had to act like he didn't give a damn about what happened to that black haired boy.

Unfortunately, he couldn't help but suddenly feel scared and worried about Sasuke. Tears started to trickle out of his eyes.

"Don't... hurt Sasuke. Ever."

"Don't worry my boy. As long as you do as I say, your pretty love interest won't be harmed by me or any of my minions. But if you ever make me angry..." Orochimaru grabbed Naruto roughly by the hair and pulled him close, whispering in his ear.

"I am going to make sure you regret it."

Naruto nodded, not being able to say any more. Sasuke getting hurt was the last thing he wanted to see. He didn't ever want to see Sasuke and Orochimaru in the same room ever again. As long as the Uchiha was in Konoha safe and sound, he didn't care what happened.

"You shall call me master from now on, and you shall do as I say. Your first mission is to go to the Wind village and steal the sacred scrolls from their temple. I need them to further my jutsu skills for an ultimate spell I must cast."

Naruto gasped. "Wind village? Sacred scrolls? Those are forbidden to everybody! Nobody is supposed to even talk about them... how can you..."

"I don't think I made myself clear enough. You don't want Sasuke's cut-off head resting in front of your eyes, then you go get me the scrolls. Have I made myself more clear now, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde boy looked down at the ground in absolute shame. But what choice did he have? He loved Sasuke, he would do anything... yes, anything.

"Yes, Master. You have made yourself very clear."

Orochimaru grinned. He had gotten a prety good pet in exchange of Sasuke. All was not at loss.

"That's a good boy, Naruto... that's a good boy."

To be continued...

**Here go the thank-you's:**

**Fractured Dreams: **Is this nasty enough? Haha if it is, oh boy, you're not ready for what's to come. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm so sorry for late update! ) I hoped you liked this chapter!

**Sky:** Well here's more for you, (very late, I'm sorry..) And I hoped you like this chapter too.

**Rosemarykiss:** Thanks for the comment! I appreciate it so much! Sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Arashi Strife**: I KNOW, poor Naruto. I'm so sorry I haven't been on that much lately. I feel so bad. But hey, I'm not totally gone, I've just been busy with lots of things. I'll try to go online sometime today or this week. Hopefully we'll run into each other. Did you like Sakura bashing? Too bad she was too stupid to get bashed... -sigh- lol. Anyways, hope you liked this update! See ya

**RuByMoon17**: Here's your update even if it's so so so late! Thanks for review!

**sansty-san:** Thanks for the review and thanks for comment! I hope you're still sitting patiently, cuz here's the next chapter! Did you like it? I sure hope so!

**The Spore Whore:** Yea, the burst in flames really sucks, but that's really important in the story, and you'll see. ) Thanks for review and sorry for late update. Will try to update soon!

**Anatta:** Thanks for comment! Hope you liked this chapter too.

**Hiei Girl:** Here's your update! Sorry itz really late, but I hope you liked it!

**Gato-sama: **Well here's what happens next! Did you like it? Sorry for late update, hope you enjoyed it.

**Draon Keeper Erishla: ** Of course! Sakura bashign ALL THE WAY! grabs her spiked hammer too ) Thanks for comment!

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is such a late update and I totally feel ashamed and I'm very very sorry to those of you who were waiting for an update. But I finally sat my ass down to type it up and here it is! Please leave comments on what you think, I'd really appreciate it. Hopefully I won't be too busy to be able to update sooner. (Hopefully in a couple weeks) Anyways, I must go now! ) Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters... (I'd realli buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though.. sigh)

**Summary**: This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note:** I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and me, being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky. Oh, and I don't currently have a beta, so sorry for grammar mistakes!

**Xtra notice! -** Aite well, it's been pretty smooth up till now for Naruto, but uh-uh, not anymore. From now on things are going to get gory, unpretty, horrible, and nasty for our blonde. Yes, -nods- this means lots of possible angst, pain, sexually related issues, and violence in the upcoming chapter(s). So please, if you don't like these kind of stuff, stop here and go read your wonderful fluffy cotton candy everything is so perfectly wonderful stories. Hehe. I don't know if I should change the rating, but I'm not going to make things that graphic. It'll mostly be a 'mention' of the stuff, if you know what I mean. Well, go on, read! **This chapter contains sexually related scenes. Don't read if this bothers you, please. Thanks.**

**"Chapter 6 - Fading Away..."**

Naruto groaned in pain as he dragged himself towards the tree that was right in front of him but seemed to be miles and miles away. The deep wounds on his body left a bloody trail behind him, soaking the ground in a dark crimson color. Finally after what seemed centuries, Naruto leaned back onto the trunk and sighed in relief. He hoped he had run away far enough so that those cunning mother fuckers would give up and return for reinforcements. The blonde haired boy fingered the thick scrolls he had successfully taken from the village. But nothing came for free.

His body was covered in bruises and cuts that were openly and endlessly bleeding. Those ninjas were ready to chop him into a thousand pieces rather than get those scrolls stolen. Naruto sighed in pain and fatigue. This was the fourth time he was sent out to gather scrolls for Orochimaru, and he was amazed at how he had still survived this far.

He cursed when he saw that some of his wounds from the last battle that hadn't healed had torn open. Naruto smiled sadly as he tried to wipe away some of the blood. He could tell that his health was failing him slowly but steadily. A few months ago these wounds would have disappeared completely as if they had never been there, but he started to notice that it was taking longer and longer for his wounds to heal.

Orochimaru truly treated him worse than a beast should get treated. He was barely fed any edible food, and he would be sent out on cruel and outrageous missions one after the other without enough rest or sleep to mend his injuries. The bastard knew that Naruto's health was giving out, and was using Naruto to the fullest before he collapsed and could be fed to the dogs. The blue eyes of the boy started to get hazy and blurry and he started to doze off.

_Sasuke..._

Naruto shook his head and forced himself to get up.

"No, I can't die yet. I have to buy enough time for Konoha to strengthen up its defenses and its army."

He hated the thought of Orochimaru going straight to kidnapping Sasuke as soon as he died. He knew that Sasuke would be the next target if he failed to aid in all the preparations needed. Anything was better than Orochimaru laying his hands on the black haired boy. Even if it meant years of suffering and pain.

Thinking about Sasuke made him smile and wonder what the boy was doing. He was most probably training hard and strengthening his jutsu skills. Naruto closed his eyes and prayed that Sasuke would become stronger with every day that passed, and that he would never fall under Orochimaru's command ever again.

"Please, God. You can make me suffer all you like, but please protect Sasuke no matter what. Please..."

It was getting late. Orochimaru would be furious if he didn't arrive soon with the much awaited scrolls. Naruto winced in pain as he started to run back to the hideout. He knew that he would be given another mission.

And boy was he in for a surprise.

A horrible surprise.

Sasuke grimaced in pain as he stretched another muscle. Why couldn't he get this jutsu right? WHY? He laid down on the ground and looked up at the blue sky. The concentration he needed was totally gone after hearing Tsunade talk her bullshit again.

It had been one entire fucking year.

One year since Naruto had been snatched away by Orochimaru. He couldn't believe how time passed by so quickly. His lower lip started to tremble and tears started trickling down his cheeks, moistening the ground beneath him. It had become a daily ritual to cry as he thought about the excrutiatingly long time that Naruto was probably suffering wherever he was. He couldn't believe that Tsunade hadn't done a single thing to help for an entire year.

_-Flashback-_

_"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I have really been sending out ANBU forces to find any trace of him, any hint of his existence. I haven't been able to get any information. It's as if they disappeared into thin air."  
Sasuke growled in anger and slammed his fist down on Tsunade's desk._

_"Don't lie to me old hag. You KNOW you aren't trying as hard as you should be. There is an entire army out there that can be sent out to find him. It's been almost a year and you still haven't found a single missing person? How is that possible!"_

_Tsunade just sighed in response and turned away, facing the windows. Sasuke knew the conversation had come to an end. He just stood there staring at the ground incredulously. He couldn't believe this woman. He couldn't believe how she didn't give a damn about how Naruto was suffering out there._

_Sasuke spat out one last phrase before he turned and left._

_"You're no different to the others."_

_-Flashback-_

The black haired boy sighed and closed his eyes. He wished that he could see at least a glimpse of Naruto, even if it was only in a dream. With every day that passed by, his desire to see the boy grew deeper and deeper, and the pain in his heart grew that much deeper as well.

Yes, it was true, and he wasn't scared or ashamed to admit it at all.

He loved Naruto.

He cared about the blonde haired boy more than anything in this world, and he was willing to sacrifice whatever to find him and hold him tightly in his arms. Everyday he would scold himself for having let go of Naruto that day. He should have tried harder, he should have lunged forward and pulled him away from Orochimaru's grasp. Naruto would have been sitting here in front of him, smiling his goofy smile and saying stupid things.

But no. He was gone and going through God knows what. The only thing that kept him from going insane was the fact that Orochimaru hadn't come to kidnap him yet. That meant that Naruto was alive and was most probably aiding the man somehow.

The other thing that was greatly troubling him was something that he really didn't want to be troubled by. Yes, the cause of this great annoyance was Haruno Sakura. The pink haired girl wouldn't leave him alone. She would come by everyday to ask him to train together, or to go eat together, or whatever else one person and another could do together. Ever since that day at the lake, he despised her. Sasuke laughed out loud at the irony of the world.

"Why do the most unwanted things always stick to you like super glue, and the ones you want are always so far away?" he asked to himself in frustration. He flinched when he heard a very familiar voice answer.

"Because the world is just unfair like that. That's why." Kakashi sat down beside Sasuke.

"I haven't seen you around for a while. What have you been up to?"

Kakashi patted Sasuke's back.

"I've been trying to find Naruto, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened in hope.

"And? Any luck?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"No, wherever it is they're hiding, they sure as hell know what they're doing, Not a single trace or hint at all."  
The black haired boy frowned in disappointment.

"Hey now, don't get too disappointed. The more places we look and find nothing, the less places there are left to look. We'll eventually find them. They can't possibly be invisible. They have to be somewhere on the face of this Earth, ne?"

"I suppose."

The silver haired jounin smiled. "Now, now, cheer up poker face boy. I know you're angry at the world, especially Tsunade, but there are people who do care and are trying."

"Yea, thanks Kakashi-sensei. I know you care and that you are worried."

"I'll keep trying and reporting back to you if I find anything. Why don't you get some sleep?"  
"Thanks, I'll do that."

With that, Kakashi disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone once again.

"I'll find you Naruto... I promise. I'll find you, and I'll make that bastard pay for everything he did to you."

Naruto gasped in pain. He was too weak to make any sounds at all. The blood trickled down his pale and thin thighs, soaking the crumpled up bed sheets beneath him.

"Please... stop..." he managed to whisper out.

Unfortunately, the man was too drunk to hear his pleading voice, much less notice that he was hurting the boy and literally ripping him apart in two.

After what seemed hours of excrutiating pain, the man finally released and passed out on top of Naruto. The boy was too weak and worn out to push the heavy man off of him, so he just gave up trying to move and stayed crushed underneath the fat and disgusting man. He closed his eyes and tried to will the pain away. After a few minutes of registering through his brain what had just happened, Naruto started to cry.

It wasn't a loud and noisy sobbing at all.

Naruto cried quietly and painfully. The tears kept flowing out of his aquamarine eyes like rivers. He kept crying and crying until there were no tears left to cry. He felt so ashamed of himself. His pride and his body had been hurt and abused in every single way possible. Orochimaru had broken him in a way that no other human had ever been broken. He still remembered that night when he came back from his fourth mission a year ago.

_-Flashback-_

_"Ah, there he is. My beautiful boy Naruto."_

_Naruto sighed. Whenever Orochimaru spoke in a sly and cunning voice, it meant there was something very horrible planned for him._

_"Come here my pet, come here and sit beside me."_

_Naruto obeyed like the good dog that he was and went to sit beside Orochimaru. He then noticed that there was someone else sitting at the table too. When he looked carefully, he recognized the cocky and nasty looking man immediately. He was one of the higher ranking lords from one of the villages. Naruto couldn't remember which. But he shivered when he saw the perverted and dirty looks he had on his face and their eyes met._

_"Isn't he a beauty?" Orochimaru asked the man._

_He only nodded in response. Naruto froze in fear. What exactly was going on here? Why was Orochimaru talking about him like that to the lord?_

_"So, do we have a deal?"_

_The man again nodded. Orochimaru grinned, and handed the man a small vial with black liquid in it._

_"Remember, only one night and you'll have to stay away from him, or else..."_

_"I get it, I get it. Send the boy in when I'm ready."_

_"Marvelous."_

_A couple of guards suddenly came out and dragged Naruto away to a room. The blonde boy was too scared to say or do anything._

_"What is going on? What..."_

_The guards stripped all the clothing off him and wiped away all the blood from his wounds. Then they slipped on Naruto the most exposing and slutty robe he had ever seen in his life. After leaving him alone in the room for a few minutes, they came back and dragged him out to another room. The only thing in there was a huge king size bed with silk sheets with a very drunk lord sitting on it, eyeing him like he was a prey ready to be devoured. Naruto started to tremble and back away, but the door was securely locked and sealed from outside, and he knew he couldn't escape no matter what._

_"No... this can't be true... this..."_

_The man stood up and reached out to grab Naruto none too gently by the wrist and threw him on the bed. Naruto gasped in fear and tried to scramble away, but the grip was firm and he knew he couldn't get away. The robe that was barely covering his lithe body was torn off from him and he lay there bare and naked in front of lustful eyes._

_And that was how his virgin body had been raped and abused. Somewhere along the way he had lost consciousness. When he woke up the next morning, he was lying on the bed, alone. There was so much blood, and too much pain. He had always been a strong ninja and pain had been a joke to him, but this pain was greater than any he had ever felt in his entire life. The shame he felt couldn't be described in words, and all he felt was emptiness._

_That night, he had been torn to pieces. Both mentally and physically._

_He was too shocked to even cry, and the blood loss was making him dizzy. After hours of gaping at the ceiling motionless, he finally lost conciousness._

_-Flashback-_

Had it really been 2 years since the last time he saw Sasuke? Two dreadful and long years since that horrible day when the world had truly come to an end for him. Naruto couldn't believe he was still alive. Orochimaru himself probably couldn't believe that Naruto was alive either.

The pain shot through his body once again, and Naruto closed his eyes tightly, trying to force it all away.

"Sleep... I have to sleep..."

Sleep would make everything go away, at least, momentarily it would. He felt his consciousness slowly fading away.

"Sasuke..."

Hopefully tonight he would be lucky enough to see Sasuke's face in his dreams.

But then, his luck had died out a long time ago...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:** Sorry once again that I'm updating sooo late. I hate being busy. Anyways, here you go, the next chapter of my angsty story. This one was kind of intense huh. I hope I don't get flamed. I tried to not make it too graphic, mostly because I suck at writing graphic stuff. Next chapter I think will be pretty interesting, so look forward to it! Sorry I'm not writing thank you notes this chapter, I'm just real tired and don't have time for it. Hopefully next one I will! Hope you enjoyed! And pretty please comments! I want comments!

Love,  
Angelline


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters... (I'd realli buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though.. sigh)

**Summary**: This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note:** I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and me, being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky. Oh, and I don't currently have a beta, so sorry for grammar mistakes!

**Xtra notice! -** Aite well, it's been pretty smooth up till now for Naruto, but uh-uh, not anymore. From now on things are going to get gory, unpretty, horrible, and nasty for our blonde. Yes, -nods- this means lots of possible angst, pain, sexually related issues, and violence in the upcoming chapter(s). So please, if you don't like these kind of stuff, stop here and go read your wonderful fluffy cotton candy everything is so perfectly wonderful stories. Hehe. I don't know if I should change the rating, but I'm not going to make things that graphic. It'll mostly be a 'mention' of the stuff, if you know what I mean. Well, go on, read!

**Chapter 7 – "Dreams and hopes…"**

"_Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke gasped as he heard the voice of the blonde boy he'd been yearning to see and to embrace in his arms for all these years. He searched around him, desperately trying to find the owner of the voice._

"_Sasuke…please save me…"_

_Such a fragile and weak voice. Sasuke was trembling with fear… fear that something dreadful had happened to Naruto._

"_Naruto! Where are you! I can't find you…where…"_

_The black haired boy kept turning around and around in circles, but he was standing in the middle of nowhere; only a dark and cold mist surrounding his body. There was only mist and more mist in every direction he faced. The more he walked forward, the farther he seemed to get from the desperate voice calling his name. The more he tried to find the way out of this place, the more he felt lost and alone._

_Then suddenly, standing right in front of him was Naruto. Sasuke almost smiled and cried out in joy._

_Almost._

_The horrible image in front of him was just shocking, and Sasuke froze where he was standing, not being able to move or say anything. Naruto looked like a pale corpse… a ghost. Blood was trickling down the side of his left cheek, and the blonde boy was barely standing on his wobbly and weak legs._

"_Sasuke… you have found me…" whispered out the boy._

"_Naruto! What happened to you, what…why…how…"_

"_You have found me… but… it's too late now."_

_Sasuke took a step forward cautiously._

"_What do you mean too late? I'm here, Naruto. I'm here, and I'm never going to leave you ever again."_

_He reached out to the blonde boy, trying to touch the pale face._

"_It's too late…"_

_Before Sasuke could lay a single finger on Naruto's skin, an enormous snake appeared from behind the pale boy and with a single snap of its mouth, Naruto was gone. The snake licked its chops and bared its fangs at Sasuke, grinning with satisfaction._

_Sasuke was too shocked at what had just happened in front of his eyes to be able to register it through his brain. One second Naruto had been an inch from his reach, and now, he was gone, and a huge snake had just swallowed him alive. The snake hissed and to Sasuke's horror, it spoke in the disgustingly sly voice that belonged to someone he knew very well._

"_Naruto's mine now. Mine. And it's all your fault, Uchiha. All your fault…"_

_And with one last shrill and mocking laugh, it slithered away, disappearing into the darkness._

"_All your fault…"_

Sasuke gasped as he woke up from another dreadful and horrible nightmare, cold sweat covering his face and body like dew drops. Breathing heavily, he kept playing the last scene over and over again in his head. After a few minutes, he finally shook away the horrid images and wiped away some of the sweat from his forehead. This was the 10th time in a row that he'd had this nightmare, and he kept waking up at the same exact part where the snake blamed him for what had happened and then disappeared into the mist.

Sighing, Sasuke buried his face into his hands and started to cry. He didn't feel ashamed of crying at all anymore. It made him feel better, and it definitely made some of the pain go away momentarily.

Perhaps he was letting his guilt bother him way too much. He was guilty though, and he deserved to be punished through these nightmares. At least he was paying part of what he owed to Naruto. The image of the frail and pale Naruto he had seen in his dreams made him shiver. He really hoped that what he had seen in his nightmares wasn't anywhere close to what was really happening.

"There's no way the gods would make Naruto go through so much pain and sorrow. There's just no way they would punish such a pure and kind heart."

And boy, was he wrong.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling with a tired and pained look.

He whispered to himself, "This nightmare again…" and sighed.

This was the 10th time he had dreamt about meeting Sasuke in some weird misty place. Just before he was touched by Sasuke, a snake would come and engulf him in unending darkness. All his hopes and dreams were shattered every time the image of Sasuke disappeared.

Ironically, the blonde boy smiled to himself, in despite of such a horrible nightmare. He had gotten to see Sasuke again, even if it was only for a few seconds. It pained him every time he thought of how sorrowful and sad the expression on Sasuke's face was in his dreams.

"I wish I could control my dreams, Sasuke. Then I would run forward and hug you. Make all the pain and sorrow go away. I really would."

Naruto sighed again, disgusted by how weak and worthless he felt. He looked around. Whoever had been in bed with him last night was now gone. The potion only worked for a certain amount of time before it would wear away. Most of the time, they had to haul out the drunken and unconscious men before they were pulverized by Naruto's curse.

With a trembling hand, he reached out and grabbed his robe. He winced in pain as he wore it, and tied the sash securely. It barely covered his pale skin, but at least it made him feel less naked, less exposed.

He blinked as the rays of the sun shone through the window right on his face. It felt good. Sunny days always made him feel better. It was scary how time passed by so quickly and it was summer once again. He hoped that summer would pass by slowly, because winter was just a nightmare. Orochimaru would send him out on cruel missions out in the below zero temperatures. Thinking about winter would always make Naruto remember that winter night when he had almost seen his beloved.

_- Flashback -_

_The cold wind was unbearable. Naruto could barely see where he was going. In fact, at this very moment, it didn't matter where he was going. It just had to be far, very very far from here. He could hear the ANBU forces behind him, trying to track him down like starved wolves. The sounds were getting closer and closer, and Naruto's wound was slowing him down more and more every second that passed by. His senses were getting numbed by the bitter cold, and his body ached everywhere._

"_Where is he?"_

"_I thought I heard something around here."_

"_You, search over on that side by those trees. I'll keep checking around here."_

"_He couldn't have gone far. We wounded him pretty badly."_

_Naruto collapsed behind some bushes, and gasped for air. He could hear them not too far away, and he started to tremble in fear. If he got caught, it would truly be the end of him. They would slaughter him like a pig, and his body would disappear from the face of this Earth without leaving a trace._

"_I found him!"_

_The blonde boy froze in fear. Had they finally found him? Was this really how the story of his life would come to an end? He closed his eyes and whispered a last prayer to himself. After a while of silence, he found himself experiencing a moment that was more shocking than death itself._

"_Let go of me, you bastards!"_

_Naruto had to cover his mouth from letting a gasp escape._

'_That voice…'_

_It was deeper and more mature in tone, but it was unmistakably the voice of someone he had been dying to hear speak._

'_Sasuke…'_

"_We have finally found you after days of searching. Do you know the trouble you have caused back in Konoha for the Hokage?"_

"_I don't give a damn what I have caused and I don't give a damn about what the Hokage thinks. You better let go of my arms right now. I have to keep searching for him until I find him."_

"_It doesn't matter who you have to search for. The orders were specific. You are to stay in the village no matter what. You should be thankful that we're not disposing of you right here."_

_Naruto could hear Sasuke growl in anger and trying to escape from the ANBU officers. The blonde smiled with hope filled expression. He could just appear right now in front of Sasuke! He could just follow them to the village and be free once again. Then everything was solved… everything…_

"_Who are you, and what are you doing here?" An ANBU officer from a different country suddenly appeared out of nowhere and demanded an answer._

"_We are the ANBU forces from the country of leaf, and we're out on a mission. Who are you?"_

"_We are here to find a man wearing a dark mask and hood. He stole important scrolls from our country and ran this way. You haven't seen him, have you?"_

"_No, I am sorry. We haven't."_

_Naruto cringed. They had tracked him down this far? He couldn't just appear in front of them, he would get slaughtered right in front of Sasuke's eyes, and that just would be a disaster._

_The two groups of people exchanged good-byes and went off on their own ways. He could hear Sasuke screaming and squirming, trying to get away, but eventually, the sounds faded away, and they disappeared into the distance. Naruto sighed both in relief and in frustration. He had almost made a huge mistake by appearing. Getting caught by the ANBU forces that were chasing him was one thing, but he had also forgotten about the horrible curse that was flowing in his blood, oozing darkness throughout his body. He shuddered at the thought of Sasuke touching him by accident and having him vanish into thin air._

_Then he realized how close he had been to seeing him again after almost 3 years and started crying. The tears felt warm against his frozen cold face. After a while, he wiped away the tears and stood up. If he stayed sitting there any longer, he would probably freeze to death._

_One thing was clear though. Sasuke was alive and well._

_Naruto smiled._

"_Someday, Sasuke. We'll get to see each other. We'll live happily ever after."_

_- End Flashback -_

The fact that Sasuke was alive was the best news that he could have ever found out about. As long as Sasuke was safe and sound back at the village, Naruto couldn't wish for more. He climbed out of the bed and limped towards the door. Another day had dawned, and he knew that he probably had to go on another mission.

A mission that would change the course of his life.

To be continued…

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! And sorry for another very late update. Also, some people were commenting on how the story kind of skipped 3 years, which is true. I sort of rushed through it because I like to write my stories in terms of flashbacks a lot. So you will be seeing a decent amount of flashbacks from now on, so don't think you missed out on a whole chunk of the story. Next chapter I think will be pretty interesting, so stick around!

Love,  
Angelline


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters... (I'd realli buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though.. sigh)

**Summary**: This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note:** I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and me, being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky. Oh, and I don't currently have a beta, so sorry for grammar mistakes!

**Xtra notice! -** Aite well, it's been pretty smooth up till now for Naruto, but uh-uh, not anymore. From now on things are going to get gory, unpretty, horrible, and nasty for our blonde. Yes, -nods- this means lots of possible angst, pain, sexually related issues, and violence in the upcoming chapter(s). So please, if you don't like these kind of stuff, stop here and go read your wonderful fluffy cotton candy everything is so perfectly wonderful stories. Hehe. I don't know if I should change the rating, but I'm not going to make things that graphic. It'll mostly be a 'mention' of the stuff, if you know what I mean. Well, go on, read!

**Chapter 8 - "A Beautiful Person"**

Naruto looked around in total awe at the beauty of nature. The sakura blossoms were in full bloom, painting the forests in a deep pink color. The scenery helped Naruto feel better about his current situation; helped him forget all the sorrow and the pain for the time being.

He walked slowly toward his dreaded destination... Konoha.

Orochimaru wanted him to meet someone important in Konoha and deliver him a message. Naruto clutched the scroll tightly. He couldn't afford to lose it. The wind blew, somewhat too chilly for Naruto to be comfortable with it. Naruto tightened the long robe he was wearing tightly around his shoulders. His weakened body had grown to be cold intolerant, and he shivered. He hated to admit it, but he was partially shivering because he was scared.

Yes, scared.

Scared that he would run into someone he knew. He had to be careful not to let anybody recognize him. Hopefully the robe would do its job and hide most of his face. Not only that, but he had to be careful not to make any physical contact with anybody by accident, or the poor person would be blown into smithereens before he or she could figure out what exactly had happened. Yes, he had to be so careful.

Although he knew he shouldn't be wishing it, he couldn't help but hope that he would be able to catch a glimpse of Sasuke. Even if it was from a distance, he wouldn't ask for anything else in the world if he could see the dark haired boy. On the other hand, he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea for him to be anywhere near the other boy. If Sasuke saw him, there was a huge chance he would recognize him, and he didn't even want to think about what would happen next.

Orochimaru had pinned him to wall and whispered menacingly into his ear that if he tried to ask for help in any way when he was in Konoha, he would have Sasuke's severed head waiting for him when he came back.

The blonde boy shook his head. He couldn't let that happen. Ever.

He gasped when he felt something poking at his leg and jumped away. When he turned to look at what it is, he sighed in relief to discover it was only a little girl.

"Onii-chan? I'm lost! Can you please help me find mommy? Onegai!"

Two big pouty green eyes looked up at him pleadingly. How could one say no to that?

Naruto chuckled and answered softly, "Alright, I'll take you back if we hurry. Ok?"

"Hai!" The girl smiled and followed him as he started walking towards the closest town.

"My name is Ayame. What's yours?"

Naruto hesitated for a second before answering. "I'm Naruto." How threatening could a little girl be? She would probably forget his name by the time they got to the town.

"Naruto-san, that's a nice name. What are you doing in the forest by yourself Naruto-san?"

He smiled at the curious girl and answered politely. "Just taking a walk. The sakura trees look so beautiful at this time of the year."

Ayame only nodded in response.

"How did you end up getting lost? Your mother is probably worried."

"Poki-chan, my puppy ran off and I chased after it. He usually doesn't run off like that. After looking for him for a while, I found myself in the middle of nowhere. This forest looks the same in every direction!"

"Don't worry, we're actually almost there, you didn't wander off too far. You should be careful next time you decide to chase after your puppy. The forest is a very big and dangerous place."

After a while of walking in silence, they reached the little town. Ayame cheered when she recognized the place.

"Yes! I live in that town. You should come to play with me and Poki-chan!"

Naruto kneeled down and patted the girls auburn head with a gloved hand. "I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to go to today. Perhaps next time I'll come to play, ok?"

Ayame smiled and nodded. "Ok, Naruto-san. Thank you so much for helping me find my house. I want you to have this!"

She suddenly took off a necklace she was wearing and held it out to Naruto. The blonde boy looked at it in surprise, not expecting the girl to offer him a thank-you gift.

"Oh no, I cannot possibly accept. It was a pleasure to have met you, Ayame, and that is absolutely good enough for me."

"No, no. I really want you to have it, Naruto-san. A beautiful pendant, for a beautiful person!"

Naruto hesitated for a bit before reaching out and carefully accepting the necklace.

"I have to go now. Mom's going to be mad. Good-bye Naruto-san! Come to visit me sometime!"

Ayame waved to Naruto and ran off into the distance. Naruto was somewhat shocked at everything that had just happened and just stood there quietly. He looked down at the pendant in his hands. It was truly beautiful. The deep aquamarine blue stone matched the color of his eyes perfectly. After a while of staring at it in awe, he carefully put it away in his pocket and turned to resume his journey towards Konoha.

He sighed, praying for the Gods to protect him.

It had started to rain by the time Naruto reached Konoha. Sneaking past the guards was like stealing cake from a kid. After a bit, Naruto found himself walking the streets of Konoha. It all seemed alien to him, three years had changed the place considerably. The beat down apartment that he had once lived in was gone, and in its place there was a huge restaurant. It made him sad. He had lived there, slept there, gotten dressed there to go to his missions with Sakura and Sasuke.

Luckily, the rain had made a lot of people retreat to their homes or stores, and there weren't many people on the streets. They were all wearing rain coats, and Naruto felt relieved, since his robe wouldn't attract unnecessary attention anymore. He quickly and carefully walked through the streets, making the exact turns that he had been told to find the bar in which he would find the man he was looking for.

Finally after a while of searching, he reached the dark alley that he was told he would find. At the end of the alley he found the bar, and walked in. He shivered when he felt eyes of criminals and murderers looking at him and his every movement. Naruto quickly scanned the area, looking for the man with the black eye patch. When he finally spotted him, he walked over and slipped him the scroll.

"Orochimaru wants you to respond as soon as possible. He will be waiting for your answer, and we're hoping it will be a good one."

The man grunted in response and waved him off. Naruto turned around and walked out of the bar and the alley as quick as possible. Seeing drunk men made him nauseous, and preferred to stay away from it all as much as possible. He hated to see things that would remind him of all those nights of pain and torture.

It was over all too quickly, and Naruto knew he had to be leaving Konoha as soon as possible. His business here was done, and there was absolutely no reason to stay here any longer, for it would just raise the chances of him being caught.

Fixing his robe once again and hiding his face in the hood's shadow, he walked out into the streets, heading in the direction he had come from. The rain was still pouring lightly, and he was thankful for it. As he walked he cast his eyes from side to side, absorbing everything he could of his town, for he knew he wouldn't be seeing it for a while, or even forever. Tears started to trickle out of his eyes as he saw some familiar buildings and even some familiar faces.

He gasped and slowed his paced when he saw Ichiraku. Naruto smiled when he saw the same man making the ramen. At least that hadn't changed. His favorite place to be.

Naruto was too busy looking at Ichiraku while he walked to notice someone coming towards him at full speed.

The blonde boy gasped when he bumped head on into somebody. Both of them fell to the ground with a loud splash. Before Naruto bothered to check who it was he had crashed into, he stood up quickly and pulled his robe together tightly, not wanting to make eye contact with whoever it was.

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry..." Naruto blurted out softly. With that he turned to walk off.

"Excuse me, you dropped something."

Naruto froze when he heard the voice. He recognized it perfectly. There was no mistaking that deep and arrogant voice belonged to the person he had feared he would run into. Suddenly he was too shocked and too nervous to do anything. He knew he shouldn't have, but he turned slowly and looked at the outstretched hand, the blue pendant Ayame had given him earlier in it. Naruto's eyes trailed from the hand up at the man's rain drenched face. Two dark and serious eyes looked straight into his blue ones.

Naruto whispered out subconsciously,

"Sasuke..."

To be continued...

**Author's note:** OMG, I'm so sorry, it's been like over a month since the last time I updated. I know I'm using this excuse over and over again, but I've truly been busy. Sorry that this chapter is short, but I want it to end there for now. How horrible of me, huh? In exchange of the worst cliffhanger ever, I promise I'll have the next update sooner this time. In fact, I already started typing up some of it. Please don't give up on me! I swear I'll finish this fic no matter what! And please, review review review! It makes me update quicker... it really does! )

Love,  
Angelline


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters... (I'd realli buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though.. sigh)

**Summary**: This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note:** I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and me, being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky. Oh, and I don't currently have a beta, so sorry for grammar mistakes!

**-Xtra notice! (Read this!)-**- Hey guys, I have a beta now, Arashi Strife! So major propz to her, my chapters will be error-free to everybody's delight. ;) (Thanks to everybody else who offered to Beta my fic, I really appreciate your interest in helping out. Perhaps you'll want to beta one of my future fics?) Anyways, I accidentally put "Chapter 7" on my Chapter 8, so I've gone back to fix that... (not that anybody noticed lol). Also, I was adviced by a reviewer to up my rating, which I really should, I totally had forgotten about it. So yes, this fic's rating has been corrected! Also, I'm gonna start calling them 'men' from now on. Come on, they're old enough to be, right? Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 9 - "Clue in the Blue"**

The blonde boy gasped when he bumped head on into somebody. Both of them fell to the ground with a loud splash. Before Naruto bothered to check who he had crashed into, he stood up quickly and pulled his robe together tightly, not wanting to make eye contact with whoever it was.

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry..." Naruto blurted out softly. With that he turned to walk off.

"Excuse me, you dropped something."

Naruto froze when he heard the voice. He recognized it perfectly. There was no mistaking that the deep and arrogant voice belonged to the person he had feared he would run into. Suddenly he was too shocked and too nervous to do anything. He knew he shouldn't, but he turned slowly and looked at the outstretched hand. In it was the blue pendant Ayame had given him earlier. Naruto's eyes trailed from the hand up at the man's rain-drenched face. Two dark and serious eyes looked straight into his blue ones.

Naruto whispered out subconsciously,

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke gasped when his eyes met with the other man's. His mind went absolutely blank, and all he could do was keep staring in shock. Time suddenly had stopped around the two men, and only they existed in the world. The footsteps of the people around them, the sound of the rain falling, the murmurs of the children playing, everything, was just a soft hum that could barely be heard.

Silence was all that came out from either of their mouths for long painstaking minutes.

_My God... it's really him. Those scars on his cheeks... sun-kissed blonde hair... it has to be..._

Sasuke eyed the other man's every feature. The few strands of wet pale blonde hair that were on Naruto's face, the barely visible scars on both cheeks, and those eyes... those deep ocean blue eyes, they were still as beautiful as the last time he had seen them. But Sasuke didn't fail to notice the weight loss, and much paler skin replacing what was once very tan. Worry started fill Sasuke's mind when he also noticed a dark bruise on the corner of his right eye. Everything else was covered in that long robe he was wearing, and Sasuke trailed his eyes back up to meet the other's eyes. Naruto hadn't moved from his position, staring straight forward, and still no words spoken from those pale lips.

Finally Sasuke shook himself out of the reverie and managed to say, "Is that you... Naruto?"

But Naruto didn't hear the question. He was lost in his thoughts of how much the man he loved had changed.

_He's so much taller... mature looking._

The sight of a grown-up Sasuke, soaking wet in the rain with long dark and wet bangs glued to his face, was truly a sight to see. The dark eyes that were watching him with a piercing intensity, were wise and filled with knowledge; the cold, mocking, and indifferent look they once held was totally gone. He had clearly joined the ANBU force, since he was wearing that long dark outfit. Had so much time passed? What other things had changed about this man who was once a boy that only thought about getting revenge and killing his brother? Sasuke didn't look like the bitter and hurt boy he once was anymore.

"Naruto... please, say something..."

Sasuke didn't get a response once again. He then carefully reached out towards Naruto's face with a trembling hand, scared that if he touched him he would disappear and it would all just have been an illusion. When the tip of his finger was less than an inch away from Naruto's cheek, the blonde boy finally snapped out his trance and gasped. Terrified of what could have almost happened, he jerked himself backward, away from Sasuke's touch. Naruto's brain finally registered how stupid he had been and that Sasuke had almost been turned into ashes right in front of his eyes. This foolishness had to end; he was putting his loved one in danger. The blue-eyed man looked up at Sasuke one last time, and took a mental picture, hoping that he would be able to remember every single feature possible. Then he whirled around and started running.

Running like there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke was shocked at not only the fact that Naruto had flinched away from his hand, but now he was running away too! The black haired man didn't know what to do next for a few seconds before realizing that if he didn't start running, he would never catch up to Naruto and he'd be gone from his life again.

_No... I can't have that happen again...NO..._

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed and started running after the blonde man as fast as he could.

Naruto heard the deep voice calling out to him, and it made him run even faster. He knew that since Sasuke had joined the ANBU, he would definitely be swifter and much more skillful than he already had been. The blonde had to put to pull every single stunt he knew as a ninja and push his speed to its max if he was to escape from Sasuke successfully. As he ran, he looked behind him out of the corner of his eye, and he saw that Sasuke was catching up slowly.

"Shit."

Naruto sped up even more and dodged people and carts, making sharp turns into narrow streets and jumping over rooftops. No matter how swift he was, he couldn't get rid of Sasuke, who was still chasing him with a both bewildered and eager look on his face.

"Naruto! Please, stop. Don't run, we can talk. Please... Naruto!"

Naruto sighed. There was absolutely no way he could outrun that monster ANBU officer. He would have to use different measures. The only thing he could think of was to use his oldest trick. This way, he wouldn't have to fight the other man; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

Sasuke stopped abruptly when Naruto suddenly stopped in front of him and turned around. The ANBU officer was confused at the other man's actions, and before he could figure out what it was about, it was too late.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Dozens of Narutos were surrounding a very shocked and surprised Sasuke. After a slight pause, they all whispered to him one last phrase.

"Goodbye, Sasuke."

In a split second, all the images darted out in different directions, running away at amazing speeds. Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto pulled off that jutsu on him; it had been the last thing he had expected.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Sasuke made dozens of copies of himself to chase all the Narutos, but it was a few seconds too late. There was no way of him knowing exactly how many copies Naruto had made, and some of the images were already disappearing into the distance.

"Don't do this to me Naruto, PLEASE! Stop!"

He kept chasing as many copies as he could. After a long time of chasing, the last image of Naruto he had been chasing disappeared in a poof. Suddenly, he found himself standing in a narrow Konoha street all alone. There were no more clones of the blonde man in his perimeter, and he knew looking for him would be futile now. He was ashamed of calling himself an ANBU officer. Not only had he been caught off guard, but he had dealt with the whole situation in a very clumsy and unprofessional manner.

Sasuke slapped himself mentally. "How could I have let him get away? After all those years of searching and worrying, I let him go without any resistance. I'm such an idiot, such an idiot!"

He punched the wall in frustration. Blood started to trickle out of his knuckles and down the cracked wall. Out of breath and totally shaken up, Sasuke leaned on the wall and started to cry. He hadn't felt this stressed out and angry in a very long time. His mind was blank and all he did was let the tears trickle down his cheeks, hoping the pain would be washed away with them.

After a few minutes, he noticed it had stopped raining, and the sun's rays were shining down upon him. He reached up with his hand to wipe away the tears when he suddenly noticed something in his hand. Then he gasped and remembered, "The pendant!"

Sasuke had been so dumbstruck by the whole situation that he had forgotten he had been holding the artifact this whole time. He opened his hand and looked down at the gorgeous blue stone. It looked even more breathtakingly beautiful when he put it out to the sun. He ran his fingers gently on the stone and the long silver chain it was attached to. The light made the different shades of cerulean blue swirl and sparkle within the gem, making it look like a kaleidoscope.

"Just like his eyes..."

Sasuke closed his eyes and saw those deep blue eyes looking back at him. They were beautiful, just like the gem he was holding. But the sad thing was, that in those eyes, there was so much sorrow and pain. Naruto's eyes had told him everything he had to know about how miserable these past three years had been for him, how many tears they had shed, and how many sleepless nights he had to endure. And it hurt him. It hurt him deeply and painfully at the fact that Naruto's eyes had showed him everything he had hoped he wouldn't have to see.

Hoping that Naruto was safe and sound all these years had been futile. He was obviously living a nightmare, and having to face hell itself. Sasuke didn't even want to start thinking about what had caused the sorrow in the blonde haired man.

_Why did he flinch? Why did he run away? I don't get it... I don't..._

Did Naruto hate him? That was the only reasonable answer. Naruto hadn't forgiven him for what he had done, and didn't want to see him ever again. Sasuke sighed. But then, what was he doing in Konoha in that strange outfit? There were just too many questions that needed answers, and he didn't know where to start looking for them. Suddenly, he realized something, and his eyes lit up with hope.

The pendant!

The blue stone was something very unique, indeed. He had never seen anything like it before. This had to give him some answers. He was sure that Tsunade hag would know something. At least, he hoped she would. There had to be some kind of clue in the blue. He just knew it.

Naruto kept running deeper and deeper into the forest, even though he knew that Sasuke had lost sight of him a long time ago. There was no way he could take any chances and get caught. Finally, when he had ran away as far as his legs could take before collapsing, he went right ahead and fell onto the ground. He gasped for air, and felt the beads of cold sweat trickling down his face. The ground felt moist, and he looked up at the sky. It had stopped raining; he hadn't even noticed.

The sun felt good shining in his face, and he closed his eyes, registering the sequence of events that had happened.

He remembered the onyx black eyes that had looked back at him with one of the deepest looks possible. The eyes had been questioning, they had asked him billions of questions.

_Naruto, is that you?_

_What are you doing here?_

_Where have you been?_

_Do you know how worried I've been?_

_Can you please say something?_

_Please... don't disappear again..._

There had been shock in Sasuke's eyes, but there had been so much worry in them too. He wasn't surprised. Naruto's old self would have been shocked to see him in this condition too. But the one who had truly been shocked from the sudden meeting was Naruto. He had never expected to see Sasuke so grown up and mature, and much less see that he had joined the ANBU forces. That had been a true surprise.

It had been a good surprise though. Naruto smiled proudly. Yes, he was proud that Sasuke had made it so far, and had worked hard and attained such a high rank. He knew that Sasuke was capable of anything.

He had also been very relieved. Sasuke looked healthy and physically intact. Naruto had been so scared that Orochimaru had been lying to him this whole time and done something to the black haired man by now. But now that he had seen with his own eyes that Sasuke wasn't just fine, but he was working for Konoha as a shinobi, he was truly happy.

But after all the happiness, came painstaking sadness. He had seen the hurt look on Sasuke's face when he had pulled away from his touch. If only he knew why he had done that. If only he could have told Sasuke how much he longed for his touch, and how much he wished to be in his embrace. But of course, that was just his heart being stupid and hoping for impossible things.

"Wake up, Naruto! Get a grip! You were lucky enough just to be able to see him."

Naruto stood up and brushed off the dirt and grass from his cloak. He reached up to his neck, expecting his hands to come in contact with the precious object he had come across earlier.

But there was nothing there.

Naruto gasped and his eyes widened in horror.

"The pendant..."

To be continued...

**Author's note:** OMG, I got tons of reviews! Thanks sooo much! Much appreciated, I'm very happy. A lot of constructive reviews too, thanks for all that too. Here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for, and I hope it lives up to your expectations, worked real hard on it. (I actually struggled a lot with this chapter, put a lot of thought into it.) Thanks to Arashi Strife for her very very helpful advice on many things, which aided me in finishing this fic sooner. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, PLEASE review! Thanks!

Love,  
Angelline


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters... (I'd realli buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though.. sigh)

**Summary**: This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note:** I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and me, being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky.

**Xtra notice! (Read this!) **- Once again, if you missed this in last chapter, I have a beta now - Arashi Strife, so enjoy a grammar mistake free chapter once again. Also, there have been some reviews with questions, so I'm going to reply to all the people who reviewed in chapter 9, so make sure you check at the end of the chapter if you reviewed! Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 10 - "The Other Uchiha"**

"So you're finally here," Orochimaru stated with an interested look on his face. "What happened to your eye? I don't recall seeing a scar there the last time I saw you."

The man just stared back in response. Then after a short period of silence he finally spoke up in a deep voice, very similar to his brother's.

"I only came here because the man you sent to deliver your letter is of great interest to me."

Orochimaru grinned in amusement. "Uzumaki Naruto? Hahaha! Now how could that clumsy, good-for-nothing idiot interest someone like you, Itachi?"

"That is not of your concern," the Uchiha snapped back.

The snake-eyed man studied the Uchiha's facial expressions for a few seconds before clearing his throat and cautiously bringing up his offer.

"I am going to launch an attack on Konoha fairly soon, if things go according to my plans. You and your clan's help will be greatly needed and highly appreciated. My forces are strong and able, but they're only as strong as the highest ranking shinobi of the village. The results are unknown to me, and it could go either way; victory or defeat, but with you included, we shall truly be invincible!"

Orochimaru's eyes glowed in excitement, as he imagined the future attack with him and the godlike Uchiha at his side. It would truly be an alliance with such great power that even the Gods would be envious.

Uchiha snorted at Orochimaru's words and eyed him, uninterested.

"What exactly do I gain from that alliance? Sounds like you're going to make me do all the bitch work and take all the glory. How's that a happy ending for me too?"

The other man laughed and he patted the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Trust me, Uchiha. I am fair and generous to those who are on my side." A smile appeared on his face before he leaned over and whispered to the dark haired man.

"You help me get rid of that forsaken village. I will in exchange give you the blonde haired brat you've fallen for."

Uchiha's eyebrows rose as the three words "blonde haired brat" absolutely caught his attention. That man was as snake-like a person could possibly be. Orochimaru leaned back in his chair and continued with his offer.

"I'm sure you've noticed by now that you can't just tuck him in your pocket and carry him away because of the dark curse that is spreading in his body. Therefore, if you simply help me out in this attack, I'll get rid of the curse, and voila! You can take him and do as you please."

Itachi looked down at the ground, deep in thought. He considered the offer over and over again, liking the sound of it very much. Getting rid of the stupid town wouldn't be hard at all. It would definitely be child's play for someone like him. The only problem was whether he could trust this animal that was sitting in front of him or not.

After a few minutes of silence, Orochimaru purred at him. "Well, my Uchiha, do we have a deal?"

Itachi responded without a second's hesitation. "Yes. We have a deal."

Orochimaru cheered inwardly, and grinned. "Wonderful! Then we shall start planning the... agh!"

In a split second, his throat was in the stone-hard grip of the great Uchiha's hand. He looked straight into eyes that could strike horror into one who killed the Hokage of Konoha and defied death. Two red orbs marked with the Sharingan bore into his very soul, causing an excruciating pain that was neither physical nor mental. It was truly a feeling that couldn't be described in words.

After what seemed like hours of torture, Itachi loosened his grip and dropped the much shaken Orochimaru back in his chair.

"I'm telling you this now, Orochimaru. I don't play games and when I am offered something, I'll expect it on time and in the condition I was promised it would be. Is that clear?"

Orochimaru's body was still trembling. He managed to squeak out a frail "yes."

"Good. There is no need to start planning anything. I will come the day you want me to, and I shall pulverize the town right in front of your eyes."

"H...Hai..."

"And to answer your earlier question, some idiot got close enough to scratch my eye with his kunai. You can guess what happened to the fool afterwards when I caught him."

Then, the Uchiha walked out of the room without another word.

After a few moments of silence, Orochimaru finally shook off his fear and replaced it with joy. He had just gotten one of the most powerful men in the world to join him. There would be no way of stopping him now. Orochimaru laughed at the irony of it all.

"Who would have known that a weak and worthless brat would bring me such fortune? Who would have known..?"

Sasuke threw open the door of the Hokage's room and ran up to Tsunade, who stared at him with a shocked look.

"What's up with you, Uchiha? Are you okay?"

The dark haired man was out of breath, and huffed and puffed for a good five minutes before he settled down to talk, a serious look on his face.

"Tsunade. I just saw him."

"Saw who, my boy?"

"Saw HIM. Who else? Naruto, Tsunade, I saw Naruto! Right here in the Konoha streets!" Sasuke spoke excitedly.

Tsunade gasped. "No way... after all these years? Are you sure?"

The Uchiha nodded firmly, very sure of himself. "He had his whisker scars, his blonde hair, everything! He even used his kage-bunshin jutsu when I chased him down."

Tsunade looked at him questioningly. "You chased him? He ran away?"

Sasuke sighed in frustration and shrugged at the question. "That's the part I can't explain. I reached out to him, but he snapped away from my reach and ran. I don't know why he would do that, Tsunade."

"So there's absolutely nothing he said to you? Nothing to clue us into where he and Orochimaru could possibly be?"

Sasuke smiled with hope as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pendant. He handed it over to Tsunade carefully.

"He dropped this when we crashed into each other. Does it look familiar to you?"

The Hokage studied the jewelry for a few moments and smiled. "This gem... It's a very rare and special stone that can only be found in a certain area northwest of here. It's unique to those mountains, and I'm sure that if we start a search in that area, we'll be able to come up with some clues."

Sasuke sighed in relief. He had been scared that Tsunade wouldn't be able to come up with anything from the pendant.

"I'm going to start searching right now," the Uchiha stated firmly, daring the Hokage to tell him otherwise.

Tsunade smiled softly and patted his shoulder. "I've made you wait long enough, and I apologize. I hope you understand why I haven't sent troops out for his search. Now that we know for sure that he's alive and know the area he is in, you may do as you please, and you have my permission to take whoever you wish to bring with you."

The dark-haired boy nodded in response and left the room.

He didn't have any time to waste; he had to leave the village right now and start his search. Sasuke vowed to himself that he wouldn't come back unless he at least got a clue as to where the blonde man was.

As he left the gates of Konoha, he felt a hand grab his cloak's sleeve. He turned around and looked down at the pink-haired girl he had almost expected to see. How had he known that she would try to stop him?

"Sasuke, please. Don't go. It's dangerous! God knows what Orochimaru might do to you again." Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke sighed. He really didn't have time to deal with Sakura and her nonsense. Brushing off her grip, he started walking away without even responding to her pleas.

The pink-haired girl didn't give in without a fight. She ran in front of him and blocked his way. "Sasuke, you know that you can send your ANBU forces to search. You're their commander, for God sakes! Don't go all by yourself, please."

"I don't think you quite understanding the meaning of being commander of the ANBU forces, Sakura. It's a lot of things, but it's definitely not making them do things that are dangerous and could mean the death of the entire troop. I hope someday you'll understand what the meaning of being a leader really is."

Sasuke picked up his speed and disappeared into the distance, leaving Sakura standing on the road by herself.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Naruto gasped and his eyes widened in horror.

"The pendant... Where the hell is my pendant?"

He started searching his pockets and his perimeter for the precious object. There was no way he could have lost it! After searching for a few minutes, he finally froze when he remembered what had happened earlier.

_"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry..." Naruto blurted out softly. With that he turned to walk off._

_"Excuse me, you dropped something."_

Naruto gasped. "Shit."

Sasuke had gotten a hold of his necklace, and that was bad news. Very bad news. Naruto knew that he would use it one way or the other to find him. The blonde man buried his face in his hands and started sobbing.

"If Sasuke finds Orochimaru's hideout, he's definitely either going to kill him or try to use him again. What am I going to do? What am I going to do..?"

Naruto started trembling in fear as he thought of what things would end up looking like. He knew that if Orochimaru found out that Sasuke had somehow gotten information on his location and was searching the area, he'd be furious beyond limits. Naruto wasn't scared of being killed, but he knew that Orochimaru wouldn't just give him a clean death. Definitely not.

It would be the slowest, most excruciating, and torturous death someone could possibly experience.

Perhaps he was overanalyzing the whole situation. Naruto stood up, brushed off some leaves and started walking towards the hideout, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't be able to come up with any clues and that he wouldn't come to search for him.

But for some reason, he felt that his prayers wouldn't be listened to this time.

After days and days of searching, Sasuke finally found the town that Tsunade had told him about. It had been extremely hard to find. The town was truly in the middle of nowhere, and no roads led into it. He stepped into the town, looking around at the people cautiously. After a few more minutes of precaution, he started noticing that everybody was as normal as normal could get, and nobody even noticed him. Sasuke relaxed and started walking into every bar and store that he passed by to ask if the pendant looked familiar to them.

After hours of searching and with no positive results, Sasuke sat down on a bench near a small park to rest a bit before resuming his questioning. He started thinking about Naruto, and where he could possibly be. The physical condition of Naruto was what worried him the most at the moment, because he sure as hell didn't look healthy that day when they ran into each other.

Sasuke gasped in surprise when he felt something land beside him with a light thud. He looked and saw that it was a red ball.

A little girl came up to him and smiled shyly and apologetically.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to do that," she spoke softly. Sasuke smiled and handed over the ball to the girl and patted her head.

"It's all right. I don't mind at all."

"Thank you!" The girl chirped and was about to turn around to go play with her friends once again when she noticed something gleaming in the man's hand. She gasped when she recognized it.

Sasuke looked at the girl questioningly and traced her eyes to what she was staring at. His eyes widened when he noticed that it was the pendant she was eyeing. "Do you... recognize it by any chance?"

The girl just nodded in response.

"Is it yours?" Sasuke asked softly, not wanting to scare her away.

"Yes, it's mine. Well, no, it 'was' mine. I'm pretty sure I gave it to him." The girl looked up at Sasuke and shrugged. "Maybe you have the same one."

Sasuke gasped. "You gave it to 'him'? Who is he? What did he look like?"

The girl backed off when she was bombarded with questions by someone who looked quite desperate. Sasuke calmed himself down and apologized. "I'm sorry, little girl. I just really need to find him. I didn't mean to scare you."

The girl looked up at the man's eyes and saw a deep worry and passion in them. She decided that perhaps telling him the truth would be the best choice. "He was a little shorter than you and was wearing a cloak, so I can't tell you much. But I can tell you he had blonde hair. And he had the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen, just like the pedant you're holding."

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears that were threatening to spill when he heard the description. "Did he, by any chance, tell you his name?"

The girl looked up at the sky, thinking hard. After a few seconds, she finally remembered. "Yes he did! He said his name was Naruto."

"Where, little girl? Where did you run into him?" The Uchiha kneeled down in front of the girl and asked her pleadingly.

"It was in the middle of the forest near to this town. I was lost, and he helped me find my way back. I don't know exactly where in the forest, but I know it's very close because it only took us a few minutes to get here."

Sasuke hugged the girl, feeling very thankful.

"Thank you so much. At least I know I'm going in the right direction."

The girl smiled at him. "I hope you find him. He's such a beautiful person. Ja ne!" With that, the girl left to resume with her games.

Sasuke turned around and walked towards the massive forest that surrounded the town. It would be a long search, since the forest was a huge area, and hard to keep track of what he had searched and what he had not. He was glad that he at least knew that Naruto was indeed in this area.

"Well, let's get started."

He walked into the forest and was about to start his speed searching, when he saw someone walking towards him. Sasuke gasped when he felt the strong chakra flowing from the man. Only one person he knew had such negatively charged chakra that could crush a person to death with a snap of his finger.

The cloaked man stopped in front of him and removed his hood. Two red orbs stared straight back into his black ones.

Then, in a voice he recognized perfectly, the man stated his name.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the person he hated the most in this world.

"Itachi."

To be continued...

Thanks to:

**Blackstar Angel**: Yep, Sasuke's so close! Sooo close! Hope you liked this chapter.

**HellsBlackAngel16**: Here's your update, thanks so much for reviewing, greatly appreciated! Thanks for the compliments too, I love it!

**anime goddes**: Here's your update, thanks for reviewing!

**DaisyAnimeluvr**: OMG here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Tiger**: Here's your update, thanks for reviewing!

**firmin**: The reason he won't stay is because he is a threat since he has a curse. Also, Orochimaru told him clearly that if he caused any trouble, such as getting people to find his hideout, etc, he would kill Sasuke in front of his eyes. Also, he's trying to hold back the attack on Konoha as much as he can by not making Sasuke get in contact with Orochimaru. I hope that kind of clears up things for you!

**seethingkitsune**: I'm glad you like it! Here's your update, thanks for reviewing.

**Cracked Moon**: Aww, his life just sucks huh? Thanks for adding the story to your story alert! I feel very honored. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

**Supercrazyanimefan**: Thanks for the compliments, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Here's your update, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing.

**inuyasha92689**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic, and I hope this chapter kept you entertained as well. Thanks for reviewing.

**Mistral Ebony**: I don't mind at all, and I appreciate every review I get. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kid**: You drew a picture for my fic? OMG, that's so awesome, nobody's done that for me before. You can email it to me or link it to me, so I can put the url up on my next chapter. I want to share it with everybody! Thanks so much, and thanks for reviewing.

**dragonmaster1703**: Thanks so much, I'm so happy you're liking it. I hope this chapter was just as good. Here's your update, and I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Thanks for reviewing!

**Artemis**: I love sad stories, and yes, Naruto needs a lot of hugs right now. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**Azamiko**: Actually, no, I'm not quite sure how I should end it yet. It could either be a happy ending or sad ending, I just can't decide! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**MegagirlX**: Wow, that's a really good idea! I hadn't thought of that before. Perhaps I'll include it somewhere in the fic and I'll give you credit for it if I end up using it. Thanks for all the great input, and thanks sooo much for the review!

**Cayasha**: Glad you're loving the fic, and here's your new chapter. X3 Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks so much for reviewing!

**yamiKitsune**: Thanks for all the compliments, makes me happy X3. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter too, and thanks so much for reviewing!

**Cedarleaf**: Haha, juicy reunion kiss... I like that. I'll put that into consideration. Perhaps if I feel happy and jolly enough, it will actually happen. X3 Thanks for the compliments, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

**medicninM**: It really is different, huh. But I'm glad it's different in an original way, and not in a negative way. X3 I do really come up with weird plots and I guess I do write in a unique way. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it won't all get to weird for you. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**StarsOfYaoi**: Awww, thanks for such a meaningful and long review. I'm so touched. And yes, having a beta is really great, they catch all those ridiculously embarassing mistakes that you don't when you're typing it up. I'm glad you're liking all the emotions and changes involved in the fic, and trust me, it will only get more emotional and angsty from now on. So be prepared! X3 Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**VampireJazzy**: dun dun dun... I ended this chapter with yet another dun dun dun moment! Hehe, I'm evil! Thanks for reviewing!

**sansty-san**: w00t! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this one too.

**Lusikka**: Don't need to be constructive at all, just knowing y'all are liking it is good enough for me. Thanks for reviewing!

**Harteramo**: Hope this chapter was just as sweet as the last one. X3 I'm glad you like the story, and thanks so much for reviewing!

**celestial**: Glad you love it! Here's your update, and thanks for reviewing!

**BloodDrownedRose**: AH! Here's next chap! I hope you're not dead! -pokes- Last chapter was pretty intense, huh. Nyahaha, I love being a tease. Thanks for reviewing, and let's hope they do end up reuniting for real next time!

**Azalie-Kauriu**: Haha, oh yea, Orochimaru does need to get his ass kicked real real soon. Here's your update, thanks so much for reviewing!

**Kawaakari**: Haha, I loved your review. Very cute. Sounds like a commercial or something for my fic. You'll be my personal advertisement. X3 Hopefully none of those bad things will happen, but seriously, who knows. This is a fic, right? Nyahaha! Thanks for reviewing so much, and I hope you liked this chapter. (Oh, btw, I found a beta, thanks so much for offering though, much appreciated!)

**Author's Note**: Pretty lengthy chapter, huh? I hope this will satisfy you guys for a bit. Not that it will take me forever to get the next chapter, of course. I just like to keep you guys intrigued and hoping for more. X3 Yes I'm evil, you can hate me all you want. Anyway, not much to say, hope you guys liked the chapter, and check above for a response if you reviewed in chapter 9. Please review! The more reviews I get, the happier I will be, and the sooner you'll get a chapter! X3 Ja ne!

Love,  
Angelline


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters... (I'd realli buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though.. sigh)

**Summary:** This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note**: I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and me, being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky.

**Xtra notice! (Read this!)** - Once again, if you missed this in last chapter, I have a beta now - Arashi Strife, so enjoy a grammar mistake free chapter once again. Also, there have been some reviews with questions, so I'm going to reply to all the people who reviewed in chapter 9, so make sure you check at the end of the chapter if you reviewed! Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 11 - "Exchange"**

"WHAT?" Orochimaru's angry voice thundered throughout the room. Kabuto flinched, knowing that Orochimaru would be furious to no end. He already started feeling sorry for Naruto.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I heard perfectly while I was visiting the town. Sasuke Uchiha is in our whereabouts and he's getting clues to get nearer and nearer. Apparently it was Naruto himself that left him the first clues. Some kind of talisman or necklace is what I managed to overhear."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, thinking deeply as to what to do next. He wasn't expecting this to happen at all, and he was also hoping that nothing would intervene until his grand march into Konoha, when he would destroy the forsaken place and crown himself Hokage of a new era.

"Well then, we will have to start preparing for his arrival. Sasuke is a smart one, and he'll find out a way to get here in no time. We will give him the warmest greeting he has ever experienced." Orochimaru smiled wickedly.

He knew exactly what he had to do to welcome Sasuke to his hideout.

His smiling face soon turned into a serious one, and he ordered Kabuto in a low and cunning voice,

"Bring Naruto to me, and bring him now."

Kabuto shivered and he answered immediately. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I shall do so."

"Itachi."

Itachi smiled and spat out sarcastically, "Well, well, if it isn't my baby brother. What a wonderful surprise. If I had opened up a fortune cookie today, it would have definitely said, 'It is your lucky day'." He laughed.

Sasuke snorted in response. "Was that supposed to be a joke? I'm sorry, I didn't get it."

"What, no sense of humor, baby brother? You need to lighten up!" Itachi mocked his brother.

Sasuke growled in anger. "Lighten up THIS!" He threw a shuriken straight at Itachi's head.

The older man caught it with two fingers perfectly, less than an inch away from his face. He smiled.

"Still worthless and weak. You will never change, ANBU officer or not. And you shall never defeat me, I promise you. The day you manage to leave a single scratch on my body, is the day in which I will shave my head and become a monk for the rest of my life." Itachi laughed at his own joke.

Sasuke ignored the joke once again and stated, "Trust me, one day I will definitely kill you."

"Why not today? I know the answer. Want me to say it for you? You are not strong enough. Am I right?" Itachi kept mocking Sasuke over and over again, trying to provoke him.

Sasuke swallowed and kept his cool. He really did not want to deal with this at this moment. Not when he was so close to finding Naruto.

"No, brother. That's not the right answer. I actually have business that is slightly more important than blowing you to smithereens, so if you'll excuse me, we shall finish our business some other time."

Sasuke gave Itachi one last threatening and hating look before walking past him, purposely brushing his shoulder against his.

"And tell me, baby brother. What is this 'business' that brings you all the way here in the middle of nowhere?"

Sasuke kept walking as he answered coolly. "Now, Itachi, that really isn't any of your business, now, is it?"

Itachi thought about all the possibilities that could bring Sasuke here. Then finally, a light bulb lit in his brain.

_Naruto... that's why he's here..._

Itachi turned around and watched Sasuke's back as he walked further and further away. Curiosity filled his mind, and he wondered if Sasuke had come all the way here by himself to find Naruto.

He finally blurted out, "And what if I know about this 'business' of yours?"

Sasuke's form froze and he slowly turned around to face his older brother once again, a questioning look on his face.

"What...what are you talking about?"

"It's Naruto you came here for, right? It's him you are here to find."

Sasuke gasped. How did he know? How did he...

"You've seen him? You know where he is? Oh God, Itachi, you have tell me." Sasuke choked out desperately, ignoring his pride and his hate towards the man. All that mattered at this moment was to rescue the blonde haired man and bringing him back home safe and sound.

"So it IS him you are here for. I see..." Itachi got interrupted and he gasped when he saw something he didn't think he would ever see his little brother do. Sasuke ran over to Itachi and dropped to his knees and clutched the other man's cloak.

"Itachi PLEASE. I'll do anything for you; just tell me where I can find him. God knows what Orochimaru's been doing to him. I need to rescue him no matter what. Please, Itachi... please..."

Itachi's glowing red eyes widened as he looked down upon Sasuke's pathetic and begging form. He saw the sorrow and pain in his younger brother's eyes that he had only seen one other time.

The day he had killed his family and left Sasuke alone.

Sasuke lowered his eyes and whispered, "I know we hate each other like no other and I know that our situation's not the best right now, but this is something different. I really need to know where he is, Itachi. Just tell me, and I'll do anything you want me to do. I will pay you back one way or the other."

Itachi fell into deep thought about the whole situation and how he could use it to his advantage. He grinned when he came up with a plan.

_If I let Sasuke save the little brat, it will be much easier just to snatch him away from Konoha rather than have to go through all that crap ass deal with Orochimaru. It would be a pain helping him launch an attack on the village. Yes... I will help my baby brother for my own sake._

"And what are the guarantees of me getting my payment?" Itachi questioned Sasuke, just to see what his answer would be.

Sasuke looked up at him with honest and devoted eyes. "I bet my life on it."

Itachi pulled away from his brother's grip and turned around and started to walk away. Sasuke thought it had all been in vain when Itachi spoke.

"10 to 15 miles northeast of here, you'll find a stone monument. Behind it, there's a secret staircase. That's where his hideout is. You should be able to find his whole family of retards there, and your beloved little Naruto as well. I suggest you call for backup. Someone like me can kill Orochimaru with one killer gaze into his eyes, but you... you'd get smoked into ashes before you even figure out what hit you."

With that, Itachi disappeared into thin air.

Sasuke was too shocked to react for a good amount of time. He really hadn't thought he could convince Itachi to tell him where to find Orochimaru. There had to be some kind of ulterior motive to this, because he knew his brother didn't do things just because. But then, it all didn't matter right now. He had the information, and all he had to do was to find the stupid monument.

Sasuke closed his eyes and performed a quick seal with his hands. A small blue spirit bird appeared in front of him.

"You must help me, my friend. You must travel to Konoha at the speed of light and let the Hokage know that I will need back-up as soon as possible. Go, now!"

The bird flew off truly at the speed of light towards the village. Sasuke hoped they'd get here in time to at least take Naruto back to safety if things got ugly.

He really, really hoped so.

**Author's Note:** OMG! I'm so sorry about the late late late update, and I'm sorry that it's shorter chapter than the previous one. It's just that it needs to end there so it connects fine with the next chapter. Anyway, I know not much happened in here, but I really wanted some Sasuke and Itachi angst in this so there you go. I know a lot of you won't agree with Sasuke getting on his knees in front of him, but hey, that's how much he loves Naruto. I would have done it too if I was Sasuke, haha. Anyways, I will update next chapter sooner, I promise! Please please please review!

Love,  
Angelline


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters... (I'd realli buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though.. sigh)

**Summary:** This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note**: I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and me, being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky.

**Xtra notice! (Read this!)** - I think my beta disappeared from the face of this earth… which makes sad, but oh well, it happens. If you are fluent in English, are good at grammar, and get A's in your English class, and if you would like to be my new beta, let me know. Only people who can seriously do this, please. Thanks! Enjoy the LONG awaited chapter.

**Chapter 12 – "What goes around, comes around…"**

Naruto gasped out in pain as another blow landed on his already bloodied face. Orochimaru's snake minions were literally beating the crap out of him, and he was too weak and helpless to fight back. His vision was blurry, and all he could hear was the slithering voice of the man he hated the most on this earth.

"Are you enjoying it, Naruto? I told you things would get ugly if you weren't careful. You not only let someone find out about me and my hideout, but to top it off, you let SASUKE out of all people know about it? Do you realize what you have done to my plans? You fucked them up, that's what. And you're going to pay a huge price for it, brat, huge."

The blonde haired man closed his eyes and gave up trying to fight. Perhaps this was meant to be. This was the way things were supposed to end. His dreams, his hopes, and his life. Truthfully, he was really sick and tired of going through all this pain and misery.

_Yes… I want it to end…and I want it to end now. Even if it means never seeing Sasuke, ever again._

His body was starting to go numb, and whatever else Orochimaru was doing to him, he stopped feeling it. Naruto's brain told his body to shut down so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Orochimaru stopped his snakes when he noticed he wasn't getting any response or reaction from the blonde anymore. He grinned wickedly, knowing what the other man was trying to do. He reached out and grabbed Naruto's hair, and yanked him up by it so that they were facing each other. Naruto groaned and struggled, trying to break free from the painful grip.

"You aren't going to give up on me yet, are you Naruto? I shall not let you. You must suffer a whole lot more before I let you burn up in hell. Besides, we have a special visitor, who should arriving right about…"

The door to the room blasted open, and a very flustered and angry looking Sasuke appeared.

"Now." Orochimaru finished his sentence, smiling slyly once again.

Sasuke looked up at the scene that was in front of him and gasped in shock.

He whispered out, "Oh my God… Naruto… what have you done to him… what…"

"We were just having some fun, Sasuke-kun. You are very welcome to join us!" Orochimaru responded, mockingly.

"Naruto! I'm here! Don't give up, please." Sasuke cried out to the blonde boy.

Unfortunately, Naruto was beyond unconscious, and his vision was way too blurred by the bruises and blood for him to be able to recognize anybody or anything. Naruto flinched slightly at Sasuke's voice.

_I must be dreaming… I hear Sasuke's voice… am I dead?_

Sasuke sighed in frustration when he got no response from Naruto. He turned to look at Orochimaru, who was still holding up the blonde man by his hair. Sasuke growled out angrily, "Let him go, Orochimaru. This was between you and me to start with. Don't get him involved in any of it. Let's just deal with it without having to hurt him anymore that he already is."

Orochimaru laughed. "Why, Sasuke, does he mean that much to you? Well, if you want him, you're going to have to come and get him."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and started charging forward, gripping his kunais tightly. He stopped abruptly and his eyes widened in fear when Orochimaru did something he hadn't expected him to do.

With a flick of his hand, Orochimaru sent Naruto flying across the room to his side. With a loud thud, Naruto crashed into the concrete wall and fell to the ground like a bag of bones. Sasuke yelled out, "No! Naruto!" He immediately started running towards the barely alive body, now lying motionlessly on the ground.

"No, my dear Anbu officer, not that easily." Snake minions came shooting at him, blocking his path. Sasuke turned around and glared at truly annoying and hateful man. Orochimaru just smiled right back at him and spoke.

"If you want him, Sasuke-kun, you are going to have to kill me first."

He knew that he could defeat Sasuke, and once he weakened the young man, he would be able to have both Sasuke's body and his powers. And of course, he would just feed Naruto to his pet snakes now that he was of no use to him. Perfect and simple plan. He laughed at his ingeniousness.

The black haired man sighed and looked at Orochimaru with an expressionless face. He really didn't want to have to do this, because it took him way too much energy, concentration, and mental stress, but it seemed that he had no other choice. Naruto had to be saved, and he had to be saved now, before his condition got any worse.

_Just hang in there, Naruto. I will save you no matter what. I promise._

Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed, gathering all the chakra he could possibly gather. Orochimaru noticed this, and prepared to counterattack whatever would come flying towards him.

"No way…"

Orochimaru gasped when Sasuke's eyes suddenly opened, revealing two red orbs with the full sharingan reflected in them. The older man took a step backwards, too stunned to react. He managed to mutter out, "There is no way… how did you…"

Sasuke smirked and responded the unfinished question without even needing to open his mouth. He had already penetrated Orochimaru's mind, and the voice spoke.

"What's wrong, Orochimaru? You, who defied death and the devil itself… fears a mere human like me? Come on, now, I expected much more from you. There is a secret to the sharingan. If you find something or someone important enough to you, you will be able to use it to protect them. Not everything in this world revolves around hate and evil like you."

The man that had caused so much pain and misery in others found himself in a new dimension, one in which he would go through the same exact suffering. He started panicking and ran forward towards nowhere; a never ending path.

"NO! Let me out! You can't be doing this! How is this possible!"

"I'm sure the past 3 years were fun for you and went by fast. But for us, who were suffering, they were slow and painful. Now I shall make you go through the same pain, but multiplied by tens of thousands," Sasuke spoke, in a monotone voice.

_Yes, you fool. I am going to make you pay a price that you never imagined you would end up paying._

_xxxxxxxxx In dimension that Sasuke created within Orochimaru's mind xxxxxxxxx_

"How disgusting that boy!"

"Look at his eyes. They look snaky. It's totally gross!"

Orochimaru found himself in an 8 year old's body; his young self when he was still in school. All the kids were standing around him, mocking him, laughing at him.

"Don't touch him! He'll turn you into a snake too!"

"He has fangs, he'll bite you and his poison will kill you!"

One after the other, the kids came up with something more cruel to say to him.

Orochimaru covered his ears and starting screaming out in pain.

"Make it stop! Make everybody stop! Please!"

All his attempts were in vain. Nothing could stop the voices and the images from reaching his eyes and ears. It was as if he had totally lost control of his brain. The kids kept mocking him endlessly.

"Snake boy!"

"Disgusting disgrace to humanity! Go kill yourself!"

"My parents are Anbu officers! They'll definitely get rid of you soon!"

"STOP! I AM NOT A SNAKE!"

The scene suddenly changed. He was now an adolescent in his shinobi suit. Tsunade, Jiraiya and everybody else that was present at Konoha back then were surrounding him with disapproving and disgusted looks. They started speaking one after the other.

"You betrayer! I am so disappointed in you."

"You have become a disgrace to our town. Leave now, and never come back!"

"There is no way in hell you will be a hokage. Stop talking stupid nonsense and leave!"

Orochimaru covered his ears and shook his head like a madman, trying to block out the images and voices. He was about to go crazy. The most painful experiences of his life were being replayed over and over again right in front of his eyes, and they were stabbing at his heart like a thousand invisible daggers.

Suddenly, he heard Sasuke's voice speak.

"That was merely 3 months worth of your life; barely 30 seconds in the real world outside of this illusion. Shall I make the next 30 seconds 3 years? I can, if I want. This is a world I created; I am the ruler so I make the rules."

Orochimaru was staring at the ground without answering for a few seconds. Then with bloodshot eyes, he looked straight back at Sasuke and laughed.

"It still doesn't change the fact that your family got screwed over by your brother, and you're too weak to defeat him. It doesn't change the fact that Naruto's going to die in the next few minutes. Nothing you do will ever change that, Sasuke. Just remember that. Your parents and Naruto are dead, and they will stay dead."

"Speak all you want while you can. I will make the next 10 seconds into the longest day you have ever lived in your life."

With those last words, Sasuke once again sent Orochimaru to another illusion.

_What do you fear most…?_ A ghostly voice whispered to the man.

_Death… you fear death the most._

Dozens of bodiless hands reached out from the void and clutched onto Orochimaru like leeches. They shoved him down into a coffin and held him down tightly. Then he started noticing what was being done to him. His eyes widened in fear and he opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

Slowly, some of the hands grabbed wooden boards and started to nail them in place over Orochimaru's body, closing up the coffin little by little. Orochimaru struggled to get out of the hands's grips, but they didn't even budge. In what seemed like hours, the last board was placed above his face, enclosing him in absolute darkness and silence. He reached up to try to pry open the coffin somehow, but there was no crack, not even the smallest of crevices.

After a while of struggling within the coffin and trying to get out, his eyes widened in fear once again when he started to feel the lack of air. He was slowly and painfully suffocating to death. Orochimaru tried to scream out for help and mercy once again, but his mouth wouldn't respond to his brain's orders. Nothing but a helpless sigh escaped from his mouth.

He felt the pain of suffocating for hours and hours, but he just wouldn't die. The degree of suffering was beyond unbearable, and he wished he could just kill himself and end the torture.

Sasuke stared at the dilating eyes of Orochimaru and decided that it was enough torturing for now. He snapped his head away and broke the trance in which they were in. The older man just stared off into space for a bit before his body started to respond. He started trembling violently and after a while finally crumpled to the ground and vomited whatever he had in his stomach.

The black haired man looked down at the trembling man with pitiful eyes.

"You are lucky I'm not a murderer like my brother. Just keep this in mind next time you decide to do something like this. What goes around, comes around, Orochimaru. What goes around, comes around."

Sasuke slapped himself mentally for getting distracting for way too long. He turned around and searched around for Naruto's body. It was still lying on the ground, not moving a single bit. Sasuke started to feel really, very scared.

_No, please… don't tell me he's…_

He ran towards the blonde man, and reached out to touch the bloodied face. His fingertip was merely a couple of inches away from Naruto's skin when he heard a familiar voice scream out to him.

"NO! Sasuke! Don't do it!"

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Whew, that was a lot of work. It was hard, man. I wanted it to be a long and decently interesting chapter so that you guys will feel it's worth the long wait. I'm so sorry once again for the LONG ass wait, been busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, very gory, scary, and angsty, I know. Thanks for reviewing in last chapter, and PLEASE review again. I want/need input! Please?

Love,  
Angelline


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters... (I'd realli buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though.. sigh)

**Summary:** This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note**: I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and me, being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky.

**Xtra notice! (Read this!)** - So yes, my beta has officially vanished from the face of this Earth, so this fic will probably be filled with errors and stuff that don't make sense. O.o Please bear with it for now please. I have received various offers to beta my fic. The way I have decided to pick a new beta is, first come, first serve. Whoever feels like they really love my story and would REALLY/SERIOUSLY like to beta it, please let me know. Whoever lets me know first with a considerably convincing offer, will become my new beta. I hope that made sense. Anyways, on to the long awaited chapter!

**Chapter 13 – "Homecoming"**

Sasuke slapped himself mentally for getting distracting for way too long. He turned around and searched around for Naruto's body. It was still lying on the ground, not moving a single bit. Sasuke started to feel really, very scared.

_No, please… don't tell me he's…_

He ran towards the blonde man, and reached out to touch the bloodied face. His fingertip was merely a couple of inches away from Naruto's skin when he heard a familiar voice scream out to him.

"NO! Sasuke! Don't do it!"

Sasuke gasped in surprise and turned around to see if the voice truly belonged to who he thought it did. He sighed in relief when he saw Tsunade accompanied by a group of people from the medical team along with Kakashi. She came running to him, huffing and puffing and roughly pulled him away from Naruto. Sasuke looked at her with questioning eyes.

Tsunade gasped in horror as she kneeled next to the body on the ground and eyed Naruto with deep worry in her eyes. She shook her head, refusing to believe what she was seeing.

"How… could he have done something so terrible…"

Sasuke looked at the ground with pain in his eyes, guilt once again stabbing him in the heart. "Yea… if only I had gotten here sooner… things might have been better."

"There's no point in you accusing yourself of anything right now. Naruto has a curse spreading inside his body."

Sasuke shot Tsunade a horrified and shocked look. "What? He has what?"

"It seems Orochimaru cursed him a long time ago when Naruto was first abducted. I can feel it creeping and running through his body, eating away at his chakra and soul."

The black haired anbu officer's hands started trembling in fear.

"What… is going to happen to him? Don't tell me that… oh God, don't…"

The hokage placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, calming him down. "Calm down, Sasuke. It's actually one of the forbidden jutsus that I happen to be familiar with. You mustn't touch him or the curse will cause your body to be engulfed in flames and you will be nothing but ashes in a matter of seconds. It will definitely not be easy to cure, but there is a way to do it."

His eyes widened with hope as he looked at Tsunade pleadingly and whispered, "Please, Tsunade… you have to save him… please."

"I can't do much here. I'm going to put a temporary protective shield around him for now. We're going to have to move him back to Konoha and make use of our resources there." The medical team heard their hokage speak and hurried over to take care of the unconscious man. Sasuke just stared from a distance, feeling helpless and absolutely worn out.

A warm hand tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Sasuke muttered out.

Kakashi smiled. "Tsunade couldn't stop feeling worried and uneasy about you going off alone. We actually left the town right after you did. The message you sent was received by us when we were almost here."

"I see… thank you so much for coming."

The masked man replied with a laugh, "Thank Pakkun and his super-sensing skills. He was the one that helped us find you faster."

Sasuke watched the medical team desperately try to temporarily stop the bleeding and deal with the deeper wounds. "Naruto… please, hang in there. I promise to make it all up to you somehow… so please, don't die," he whispered out to him in a loving and caring tone.

After a few minutes, they gently and carefully placed Naruto on a stretcher and headed out back towards Konoha.

"Don't lose hope, Sasuke-kun. Naruto's a strong person. He will definitely put up a good fight."

"I can only hope so…"

Tsunade walked towards them and spoke reassuringly, "They will travel at the speed of light. Don't worry too much Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and motioned toward the other man lying on the ground.

"What are we going to do with him?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and glared at the unmoving body.

"You let him live? I'm surprised."

The anbu officer looked warily at Kakashi. "He has suffered a lot too. I found out about a lot of painful memories of his when I used my sharingan on him. Perhaps he would have been somebody different if people had been more understanding of him when he was young."

The hokage smiled at the young man's wise words and felt proud of having him as an officer of Konoha. "What would you have me do with him, Sasuke? I'll let you be the one to decide."

Sasuke gave one last look at the unconscious man and shrugged. "I have more important things to worry about." Then he walked off to follow the medical team back home.

Kakashi asked the hokage, "Well, what will you do?"

"Let's take him back to the town and I'll decide once we get there. I need to take care of Naruto's situation first."

Having decided that, they followed suit and headed back towards Konoha.

Sakura eyes widened and sighed with relief when she heard the news from Kakashi.

"Sasuke is back? Is he fine? He didn't get hurt did he? Oh dear, if anything happened to him, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!"

"Yes, he's fine. It's Naruto that's not doing too good."

Sakura's smile instantly disappeared, and she stared at the ground with an emotionless face. She didn't exactly want Naruto to die, but she didn't really want to have to face him either. The pink haired girl knew that if Naruto lived, she would have to apologize for the harsh things she said that day, 3 years ago. She also knew that she would basically become non-existent to Sasuke's eyes. It was already bad enough that Sasuke didn't even stop to greet her when Naruto hadn't been around. Now that Naruto was back, the blonde haired man would be the only thing on Sasuke's mind every minute of the day.

"Is… Sasuke at the hospital?" Sakura asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Hai. I know you're busy with your training, but you should stop by too. You guys were part of a team at one point after all." Kakashi suggested.

He didn't wait for an answer and turned around to leave. "I should be heading back to the hospital to check up on his condition. I will perhaps see you there, Sakura-chan."

Sakura didn't answer as she watched her former teacher leave.

Her heart throbbed in pain as she thought about everything that had happened. Sasuke hadn't even come to tell her he was back. It was truly as if she didn't exist anywhere in his mind or heart. She didn't know what to do and suddenly felt alone and lost in the world. Letting the tears flow out of her eyes, she dropped down on her knees and started sobbing.

"It's not fair. What do I need to do to get Sasuke to love me? What does Naruto have that I don't? What does he have?" She looked off into the distance, watching the sun set, tinting the sky in deep orange shades. Squinting, she tried to find an answer in the clouds.

But all she got in response was silence.

Sasuke paced back and forth for the thousandth time. Kakashi was getting dizzy from watching him and finally grabbed his arm and yanked him, sitting him down.

"Sasuke, you're worse than a father-to-be waiting on his child to be born."

The black haired man didn't laugh at the joke and buried his face in his hands.

"What's taking so long? It's been almost an entire day. I'm about to just barge in there and see for myself."

The jounin sighed and patted Sasuke on the back. "You have to understand, Sasuke. This isn't just a cut or a bruise that can simply be cured. Even if Tsunade is an excellent doctor, a curse isn't going to be something that can be treated easily. Not to mention his health isn't doing too good either."

Sasuke leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes. All he could keep doing was telling himself that everything was going to be fine. Naruto would get well soon, and everything would be back to normal once again. He would get to see the cheerful smile of the blonde baka and watch him do stupid things once again.

Kakashi interrupted his thoughts by speaking up.

"I met a certain pink haired person today. I told her the news."

Giving Kakashi an incredulous look Sasuke replied, "Are you serious, Kakashi? Do you seriously want to watch me squirm in agony by having to hear you talk about Sakura right now? She's the LAST thing I want to talk or think about right now."

Kakashi almost laughed at the comment.

Almost.

"Sasuke, she still cares about you deeply. You guys were all friends and a team once upon a time. Just because you have no feelings for her beyond than that of a comrade, you can't treat her like she doesn't exist."

"If I treat her any better than how I'm treating her now, it would only be giving her false hope. I don't want her getting any wrong ideas. She does that even when I act like she doesn't exist. Imagine the monster she'll become if I start acting kind toward her. She will truly never leave me alone. It's fine the way things are now."

The silver haired man scratched his head and wondered just how much colder a guy could get toward somebody he didn't have feelings for. Sasuke's dark eyes had only the word "Naruto" written all over them.

"Have you tried rejecting her then?"  
"Are you kidding me? She's too stupid to get the point. Don't I ignore her enough already? OF COURSE I rejected her in every possible way someone can reject someone. She's hopeless, Kakashi, I'm telling you. I gave up trying to get rid of her."

"Have you tried doing it nicely?"

Sasuke's mouth opened to respond but he froze when he processed Kakashi's words in his mind.

_It's true… I never did reject her in a kind way. Perhaps that's the problem after all…_

He closed his eyes and finally replied in an annoyed tone of voice, "Damn that girl. Why does she always have to make my life more miserable and complicated than it already is? I must have committed some serious sins in my past life to deserve this."

Kakashi ignored the sarcastic comments and said, "I think it's time you really make things clear for her, Sasuke. And this time, in a friendly and understanding way instead of hurting her by saying harsh things. As her former teacher, I can't watch her keep making a fool out of herself and suffering because of it. Do it for me please."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and he could see that he really wished him to do this. To tell the truth, he was sick and tired of having to deal with her too. It wasn't easy for him to say harsh things either, but he had honestly thought that was the best way to deal with the situation.

"Perhaps you're right. I will do so after Naruto gets better. Honestly, I really don't want to talk to her right now."

Kakashi nodded, acknowledging the fact that Sasuke wasn't in any condition to be involving himself with rejecting any girl until the whole problem with Naruto was solved.

The jounin's eyes widened in surprise at what Sasuke said next.

"Actually, rejecting Sakura is the least of my worries right now." Then in an almost barely audible voice he whispered out, "I don't know how I'm going to face Naruto when he regains consciousness. Everything that has happened and all the suffering he went though was entirely my fault. Apologizing to him a billion times won't be enough to atone for what I have caused."

The always proud and emotionless face of Sasuke was suddenly cracking, revealing a very vulnerable and guilty looking one. Kakashi didn't really know what to say to him. He knew nothing could make him feel better at this moment.

"I don't think I will ever stop feeling guilty about it. Even if Naruto forgives me, it will just make me feel worse because I know I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"You have changed though, Sasuke. You are a different person now, not the bitter and vengeful boy you once were. Isn't that what truly matters? Naruto sacrificed himself in order to rescue you from drowning even deeper into the black hole you kept insisting on diving into."

Tears started trickling down from his eyes. "And I will never stop thanking him for it. But it's too high of a cost he paid for a worthless bastard like me."

Kakashi smiled and said something that made Sasuke feel somewhat better.

"He wouldn't have done it if you weren't worth it, ne?"

Sasuke nodded and wiped away his tears. Both men jumped in their seats when the operation room suddenly opened with a loud thud. A very weary looking Tsunade walked out and looked at Sasuke with worried eyes.

The black haired man rushed over to the hokage and gripped her shoulders, giving her a little shake when she said nothing.

"Tsunade? How is he? Is Naruto…"

"Sasuke… you are not going to like this," Tsunade replied in a serious tone.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear and almost wished he didn't have to hear what she had to say next.

"No… don't tell me he's…"

(To be contined…)

**Thank You's: **I had some extra time on my hands after writing this, so if you reviewed in chapter 12, please check here for a response! –huggles-

**Reggie** **Tuesday**: OMG NO! Not the lizards please! -cries- I shall write soon, so please, don't send the lizards on me. Haha. Thanks for reviewing, I'm very happy to hear you're enjoying it. I hope this chapter wasn't too dull. Please check out my note on beta-ing at the top if you haven't already. Thanks for the offer!

**Strength-91-possibility-non…**: What a long name, haha. Anyway, don't pull out more hair please, you'll go bald! Well now you know who told him to stop. Sorry if it wasn't as surprising as it should have been. She was the best choice since she's the one that knows the most about curses and such. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this somewhat dull chapter!

**MilitantAngel23**: Ahh! Update's here! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dead** **edged** **blade**: OH MY GOD, I updated! And awww thanks, I'm so flattered that you think it's one of the best Naruto fanfics. –smiles and squees too- Thanks for reviewing!

**Keiko** **Mineko**: o.o Update is here, UPDATE IS HERE! Thanks for reviewing!

**BloodDrownedRose**: Thanks so much. I had a tough time with the torture scene, I'm quite proud of it. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Inu**-**luvver10**: ARGH! ANOTHER cliffie. Gomen-ne! –hugs- Thanks for reviewing!

**Azamiko**: Because, they are good guys! I couldn't get myself to make Sasuke kill someone, cuz I love him and I know he's a good person deep inside. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Dark** **Tiger**: Aww, sorry you didn't like the cliffie, and here's another even worse one. I'll try to update sooner, ok? Thanks for reviewing!

**Firmin**: Thanks for the compliments. Much appreciated! Thanks for reviewing, and please come back for chapter 14!

**FigmentedReality**: Yea, for a second I really thought you were talking about my fic. What a meanie! j/k j/k! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thanks so much for reviewing.

**Sugar** **Crazed** **Duckie**: Thanks for the compliment, much apprecitated. And awww don't cry at the cliffies! Makes me feel guilty. NOT. –laughs- Thanks for reviewing, and hope you enjoyed this chappie!

**Blackstar** **Angel**: AH! ANOTHER CLIFFIE! I hope this chapter was worth the wait too. (Honestly I don't think so, it's kinda dull, huh.) Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing!

**DaisyAnimeluvr**: Awww, no need to beg, I will definitely update asap and I swear I'm going to finish this fic someday in the near future. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Nanami**: Hello! Thanks for the wonderful review. I'm sorry Sasuke didn't kill Orochimaru, I think he's too kind hearted to do so. I've been getting lots of requests to finish him off though, so I'm taking it into consideration, haha. Thanks again, and hope you enjoyed this chappie!

**Kawaakari**: Thanks for the wonderful compliments, and well, now you know who it was. And I'm very happy to see you coming back to read every chapter, I love loyal readers. –huggles- I appreciate it all very much. Please check note at beginning for information on beta. Thanks for offering, and thanks for reviewing!

**NejiGirl**: OMFG thanks! Here's your next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Question marks person**: I don't know if your name will show up, whoever you are. doesn't let me use squigglies for some reason.) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**(hiketsururouni):** And here's another update for you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it wasn't as exciting as the previous one. Anyway, please check out top note about beta if you're still interested. Thanks for offering, and thanks for reviewing!

**Harteramo**: And yet another cliffhanger! I'm too evil to be true. –laughs her evil laugh- Thanks for reviewing sooo much, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

**Cayasha**: Thanks so much, and I hope you thought this chapter was worth the wait. (Didn't you review for some other fic I've written before? Your name's familiar) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Blkdragonninja05**: No! ANOTHER cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Ever** **Rin**: Thanks so much for the compliments, really makes my miserable days better. It's like sunshine after the rain. –hugs- Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Sasuke2006**: So you're a happy ending lover, aren't you? Well, we'll see soon if they die or not, ne? Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this somewhat dull chapter.

**StarsOfYaoi**: And finally, my most beloved and loyal reader, SOY, thanks so much for always reviewing with wonderful compliments and personal input. I love it, and it shows that you really care. –huggles- I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of dull, but I had to deal with all the extra things I have been neglecting (such as the oh-so-not-important Sakura). I think I should start including their other friends in the fic somehow. Doesn't make sense if I don't, ne? (So lazy though… -sigh-) Anyway, thanks so much for sticking with me and my fic!

**Author's** **Note**: I apologize if any of you found this chapter somewhat dull. I had to deal with things that I have been neglecting (such as the pink haired annoyance). I can't just have her disappear from the face of the Earth and keep focusing just on Naruto and Sasuke. (Although… that's not such a bad idea. –cackles-) Anyway, sorry if I made you guys wait long once again for this chapter. I will try to update asap. Oh yea, and sorry for the cliffie. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!

Love,  
Angelline


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters... (I'd really buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though… sigh)

**Summary:** This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so doesn't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note**: I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and me, being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky.

**Xtra notice! (Read this!)** - I have chosen Kawaakari as my new beta for this fic. Thanks to her, you will all be able to enjoy a mistake-free fic that makes sense (somewhat). XD. I would also like to say thanks to all of those who offered to take this position. Your offers were all equally considered, and I appreciate it very much. On to the fic, then! (By the way, there is KakaxIru in this chapter... I hope you guys don't mind. But then, who doesn't like those two together? XD )

**Chapter 14 – "Don't Forget Me… "**

"Tsunade? How is he? Is Naruto…"

"Sasuke… you are not going to like this," Tsunade replied in a serious tone.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear and he almost wished he didn't have to hear what she had to say next.

"No… don't tell me he's…"

The hokage shook her head sadly. "He's not dead, but he is seriously injured and very weak right now. I hooked him up to a life-support system, and he's currently unconscious. We don't know when he'll wake up but, for now, it's better this way. I'd rather not have him go through the pain."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but no words came out. Kakashi spoke for him. "What about the curse? Has that been taken care of?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples, trying to make her headache go away. "We have actually managed to purge most of it. It has been eating away at his chakra all these years, and slowly taking over his blood system. All the contaminated blood had to be removed, leaving his immune system very vulnerable."

The masked jounin sighed in relief. "At least that's one less thing to worry about. I believe he's getting a blood transfusion?"

"Yes, that is correct. A lot of his wounds were deep and serious, but somehow we managed to stop all the bleeding. There are a lot of other things I can infer from his body condition, but I'd rather not talk about that right now."

Sasuke looked at Tsunade with questioning eyes. The hokage's only reply was a look that told him to be patient and silently promised answers to his questions later.

The group of people jumped when they heard a voice call out from behind them.

"Godaime!" Iruka came running and stood huffing and puffing in front of Tsunade. "What's going on? What happened to Naruto? Where is he?" The chuunin was clearly shocked like no other and his eyes were wide as saucers, and he definitely wanted answers.

The hokage sighed and patted Iruka gently. "I'll let Kakashi tell you all about it. I have to get back into the operating room. Naruto needs to be under constant observation and care. He's a strong person, though, and even if he's on the borderline between life and death, I'm sure he's fighting with all he can."

Before disappearing behind the big iron doors, Tsunade leaned over and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "He whispered out your name a couple of times. Don't lose hope, my dear Sasuke."

His black eyes widened at this and his lips started to tremble, tears starting to trickle down his cheeks.

_He… called out my name. Even if he is in pain… even if I made him go through all that suffering, he still calls out my name. _

It made Sasuke feel even guiltier about the whole situation. He didn't deserve anything that had to do with Naruto, _much_ less his forgiveness. In fact, he didn't want Naruto to be the kind and understanding person he was and forgive him like nothing had ever happened. He'd rather live feeling the guilt eat away at his soul than have Naruto smile and accept him back with open arms.

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi and Iruka. The silver-haired jounin was hugging the crying man, trying to comfort him. He sighed, feeling sorry for Naruto's guardian because, after all, he had caused whatever pain he was feeling too. Eventually, he'd have to ask for forgiveness from Iruka, too.

_I've truly messed up. I messed up like a mother fucking retard, and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it._

All he could do was stare at the cold metal doors and wait for some miracle to save Naruto's life. Clenching his hands, he thought about how worthless he was at the moment, how being strong and being an ANBU officer meant absolutely nothing when someone was fighting for his life in an operation room. He tensed up when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulders, but didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Sasuke…" Iruka's kind voice spoke to him, "I don't think we'll be allowed to see him anytime soon. Perhaps you should go home and rest for a couple hours or so."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. If only Iruka knew how much it pained him to have him speak in such an understanding and caring tone of voice. He didn't deserve this either.

_I don't deserve anything!_

Before Sasuke could argue, Kakashi gave him an "if you don't listen to my lover's words, I will make you regret it, sharingan-boy" look. He sighed yet again and nodded, without answering in words.

_Perhaps an hour or two of sleep will do me good. It's truly been a long three years…_

Sasuke stopped by Naruto's apartment just to make sure everything was in order, and that the place looked decent enough to make him feel like he was back at home, like the old days. Things had gotten a bit dusty, so Sasuke got a wet rag and started cleaning it all off. After he'd finished cleaning the floor and most of the furniture, he walked up to the dresser and reached out to pick up his favorite item in the house:

_The picture of Team 7…_

He looked at Naruto's huge smile, and almost smiled along with him. Instead, he managed a smirk, and shook his head. "That baka. Even when he's unconscious in an operating room, he can make me feel like the fool he is." How much he wished he could see Naruto smiling for him, leaning into his embrace, whispering loving words into his ear… reaching up to kiss his…

Sasuke abruptly put down the picture back on the dresser with trembling hands, not wanting to end up depressed and start crying like an idiot. What good would it do for him to start brooding and walking around like a living ghost? He had to be strong and keep hoping and praying for Naruto.

Looking around one last time and making sure everything looked clean and in place, he walked out of the apartment with a heavy heart and heavy eyes from unshed tears.

_It was dark…_

_Too dark for him to see where he was or where he was going. He could only see himself, wearing a thin white hospital robe._

"_Where am I?" Naruto whispered out. "Hello?"_

_I must truly be dead. This is either Heaven or Hell, and I am now non-existent in the real world._

_Naruto was slightly disappointed. Not disappointed he had died, but disappointed the place after death was such so cold and desolate._

_He had honestly expected something resembling the storybooks he had read when he had been a kid, a place with clouds, enveloped in a warm and welcoming light._

_Wait. If this wasn't all fluffy and happy, perhaps this was Hell? It had to be; there was no mistaking. Such a cold place that made him feel so painfully alone and powerless couldn't possibly be Heaven. The chill in the air was eating away at his bones and his very soul, and the hospital robe was doing nothing to help his shivering body. Naruto looked around frantically, looking for some sort of shelter from this darkness that was enveloping him and almost starting to choke him._

_He finally noticed a tiny speck of light, far off in the distance. His heart started pounding when he saw hope, peace, and relief in that light. It was definitely welcoming, and he could feel its warmth from where he stood. Slowly and cautiously, he started walking toward it._

_As he got closer and closer to it, he felt more and more impatient and desperate to get there. The cold and bitterness the darkness was making him feel was nearly unbearable, and he doubted he could tolerate it much longer. He willed his feet to walk at faster pace, and his hands reached out to the light almost touching his fingertips now._

_Then something grabbed at his sleeve. Naruto's eyes widened in fear and he refused to look back at what was trying to stop him. All he knew was he had to keep going forward and not let anything stop him from reaching that light._

"_No… let go of me! Let me go!"_

_Whatever had gotten a hold of his sleeve was being just as persistent and stubborn as he was, refusing to let go. Naruto closed his eyes tightly and kept fighting against the force pulling him back toward the dark abyss, telling himself he would rather be eaten by demons than go back to that place._

_Then he froze when he heard a voice speaking to him in a barely audible tone._

"_Oh great… now it talks, too."_

_He tried his best to block out whatever the thing was trying to tell him. Its grip on his sleeve was hard enough to fight off; he didn't even want to think about how convincing its words would be. For some odd reason, the presence behind him wasn't threatening or evil. It was rather caring and welcoming, and the grip was not harsh but rather firm, yet gentle._

_Naruto sighed and decided he would at least have a look at whatever it was before turning around and sprinting for the light. He slowly and carefully led his eyes down his arm and toward his hand. Naruto gasped when he saw what was grabbing his sleeve._

"_There's nothing…"_

_Fear started gnawing at him and his hand started shaking. Naruto swallowed his terror away and turned around to face whatever it was that wasn't allowing him to continue on his journey to freedom. He gasped yet again when the only thing he saw was total darkness._

"_Nothing…? What is going on?"_

_He tugged at his sleeve, to see if the thing had given up on him, but it was still there, with a stubborn iron grip. Naruto finally gave up on his patience and shouted out angrily to the empty air. "What are you, and why won't you leave me alone?"_

_There was no verbal response. It might have been his imagination playing games with him, but he thought he'd felt the grip flinch when he yelled._

"_Please… just let me go in peace. I'm already weak and vulnerable as it is… I would probably just freeze to death if I stayed here. Have mercy and let me go."_

_Having said that, Naruto was about to turn around and run for it when he heard a barely perceptible voice whisper in his ear._

"_Don't… leave… Naruto…"_

_Naruto covered his ears and shook his head. Now he was hearing voices too!_

"_STOP! PLEASE STOP! SHUT UP!"_

"_Have you forgotten me…?"_

_No matter how much he tried to block out the voice, it kept whispering to him in a pitiful voice._

"_I can't help you if you forget me, Naruto. Don't forget me, please… don't leave me alone…"_

"_I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I JUST WANT TO LEAVE THIS PLACE!"_

"_It's been three years… Three long, painful, torturing years… don't make us both suffer more, Naruto… please, come back."_

_Naruto's eyes widened. "Three years? Who… who are you? Show yourself!"_

_The sad voice whispered out once again, "If you don't remember me… if you have set your mind and heart on leaving me behind… I cannot appear before you. So please, remember, Naruto. Remember the heart that loved you more than anything in this world… remember who it belonged to."_

_Casting down his eyes, he looked at his feet and spoke. "Nobody loved me in the real world. All I ever was was a threat to the village… a monster in everyone's eyes."_

"_Who cares what they think! What matters is what I think, Naruto… because, just like I am the owner of your heart, mine belongs to yours, too."_

_The blue-eyed man stood quietly and thought hard about the whole situation. Who could have loved him? He had totally forgotten why he was in this place, and why exactly he had died._

"_Remember…remember…"_

_Suddenly, the grip on his sleeve started to weaken, the presence seeming to disperse into the darkness. Naruto started to panic._

"_No! Don't leave me! Please!"_

"_You have forgotten me…"_

_There was one person whom he had loved more than anything in the world. And that was…_

_Naruto's eyes widened in recognition, and he screamed out, "SASUKE!"_

_Truly enough, the invisible particles in the air started to take form into a ghostly figure, that was floating in the middle of the air. The blonde squinted; trying to make out the features of whatever it was that was standing in front of him. Finally, after what seemed ages, a very pale-looking Sasuke was smiling at him with a loving look._

"_You remembered."_

"_Oh my God… Sasuke…" Naruto couldn't say more. Sasuke leaned forward and embraced him gently, making him feel warm and protected._

"_Don't ever forget me, Naruto. Don't forget I'm still here, in your heart, waiting for you to open your eyes. I still need to say so many things to you in person, need to hear a lot of things from you too. So please, don't leave me behind in this dark abyss," Sasuke's voice pleaded._

_Naruto leaned further into the embrace, wishing he could just stay in his arms forever and time would just freeze at this very moment. It was perfect. He felt like there was not a single thing he had to worry about, and all the pain seemed to go away._

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke. I won't give up on you so easily… I won't give up on myself so easily."_

_Sasuke pulled back and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Then my mission here is accomplished. I'll be waiting day and night for your return, and praying to the Gods they will lead you the way."_

"_I'll find you."_

_Sasuke's body started to disperse, becoming small sparkling particles. They hovered around Naruto for a little bit, before starting to disappear one by one. Naruto reached out and gently touched one of the last disappearing particles and whispered out,_

"_I promise."_

To be continued…

**Author's note:** Sorry that there weren't personal thank-you notes this chapter. I'm really short on time at the moment, and I deeply apologize. I hope this chapter was fairly interesting enough, I kind of wanted it to be very 'soulful'… I don't even know if that's the correct term for it. Haha. Anyway, please review, and I will update as soon as possible. And I PROMISE that next chapter will have thank-you notes for everybody, because I love you very much and all your reviews mean a lot to me.

Love,

Angelline


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters... (I'd really buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though… sigh)

**Summary:** This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so doesn't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note**: I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and me, being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky.

**Xtra notice! (Read this!)** - I have chosen Kawaakari as my new beta for this fic. Thanks to her, you will all be able to enjoy a mistake-free fic that makes sense (somewhat). XD. I would also like to say thanks to all of those who offered to take this position.

**Chapter 15 – "Awakening "**

Sasuke pulled on his cloak hurriedly and prepared to head towards the hospital. He was eager to hear about the condition in which Naruto was, and he was even more eager to hear a positive answer. It had been three weeks since Naruto's return to Konoha, and he was still lying in bed unconscious. It was truly starting to get depressing, and Sasuke couldn't do anything but hope each day that the aquamarine blue eyes would open and look at him with that spark that he had always possessed.

"Tsunade better have good news for me today, or else I'm seriously going to go crazy."

The dream he had was making him feel hopeful. It somewhat gave him chills thinking about how close Naruto had been to dying in that dark abyss, but he had somehow managed to reach out and hold him back from disappearing into that haunting light. True, that it was just a dream, but lately, dreams seemed to have a strong connection with his life.

Sasuke looked at the mirror and sighed at the reflection he saw. He looked terrible; like he hadn't slept for an entire month and hadn't eaten anything more than canned soup. He seriously hoped that Tsunade wouldn't send him back home when she saw him like this, because he wanted to be there when Naruto woke up.

He walked toward the hospital at a fast and steady pace. The weather was nice, the cool breeze played with his long bangs. He definitely needed a haircut fairly soon; those bangs were getting a little too distracting and kept poking at his nose. Smiling, he thought about how Naruto's hair had grown just as long as his. It made the blonde look less goofy and more mature; not that he minded the playful look of course. Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts of Naruto that he didn't notice the presence of a certain someone.

He literally gasped in surprise when he felt something tug at his cloak and turned around to see who it was that was interrupting his musings.

The anbu-officer almost sighed when he saw who it was… almost. He had actually been wondering when she would finally decide to show herself again. It was all getting too repetitive for his taste. Even if he was in a hurry to go see how Naruto was doing, he felt like he had to deal with this today, right now, at this very moment.

"Sakura," he acknowledged in a monotone voice. Sakura smiled and waved, like she always had done since they had been in Team 7.

"Sasuke-kun! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while!" the cheery voice greeted him.

"Hn. I have been at the hospital," Sasuke responded, knowing that Sakura hated to hear about the blonde man.

And indeed, her cheery expression was immediately replaced by a not-so-happy one, and she muttered out, "How…how is he doing?"

"Bad. Tsunade said that his injuries are quite deep, and currently he's unconscious. She doesn't know when he'll wake up." It hurt him just to speak about Naruto's condition. Sakura nodded in response, but didn't look all that interested in hearing about how he was doing, and quickly changed the topic to something she really was interested in.

"Sasuke-kun! You look terrible. I think you could definitely use a break. Why don't we go eat lunch together? It's on me," Sakura offered, hoping that the excuse would work to win her a date with the Uchiha.

What she got in response was more than what she had expected.

"Sakura, we need to talk," Sasuke replied, completely ignoring the lunch/date offer.

The pink haired girl's eyes widened and she struggled for the right words to say. "I…Yes… what do you need to talk about Sasuke-kun?" Had he finally decided to give their relationship a chance? Had the great Uchiha finally broken out of his icy cold barrier and opened up the doors to his heart for her?

Two black eyes looked straight into her green ones. She suddenly felt incredibly nervous, and tried to stop her hands from trembling. Sasuke had never looked at her with such eyes, and much less asked her to have a conversation.

Hell, he had never said more than _Hn_, and even that happened once in a decade.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Sasuke finally opened his mouth to talk, and surprisingly, it was a gentle and calm voice.

"Sakura… I know that I have been unnecessarily cold and harsh to you until now…"

Sakura swore, her heart skipped a beat. Honest.

_Oh my God… he's really going to say it. He's finally going to tell me how he feels about me. That he regrets his attitude toward me, that he… that he…_

"… but I think it's time that I tell you this in a more plausible and comprehensible way."

Sasuke was using elaborate and carefully chosen words on her. She knew that somewhere deep inside him, there was a romantic side, and it was damn sexy. Who would have thought that Sasuke would go through the trouble of preparing a speech for her? She couldn't help but feel flattered.

Sasuke continued. "You are truly one of the most persistent people I have ever met, and I have to say, I'm quite impressed to have met someone that is almost, if not equally, as stubborn as I am."

The pink haired girl blushed, not being able to tell whether it was a compliment or not. Who gives? Uchiha Sasuke was actually speaking in complete sentences to her, and that was more than she could ask for in her wildest dreams.

"I just want to take this opportunity to tell you, no, to kindly ask you to please stop pursuing my heart and feelings because there is someone that already owns them, and I have absolutely no intention of changing my mind on the subject matter," Sasuke managed to somehow blurt it all out in the kindest tone of voice he could speak in.

Sakura's heart didn't skip a beat this time. It stopped beating all together.

_No… I'm imagining things… I'm hearing things that aren't true, aren't true!_

Sasuke sighed when he saw Sakura's horrified and shocked facial expression. He hadn't expected this to be easy to do, but this looked pretty bad already. After what seemed hours of silence, Sasuke finally stepped closer to Sakura and reached out with his hand, placing it gently on her shoulder.

"Sakura… I know you're probably thinking in your mind what you think every time I tell you something like this. 'No, he's lying, he's definitely lying.' But the honest truth is, I am seriously not lying. There is someone whom I care about deeply already, and it's just… not you," he tried to explain to her apologetically. Even if she was a pain in the butt sometimes, she was still someone whom he was friends with and had gone through rough times together when they were in Team 7.

The girl finally came to her senses and wiped away the tears that had started to trickle out of her eyes. She smiled bitterly at Sasuke and gently shrugged off his hand from her shoulder. "What… what is it that he has that I don't? What does he do for you that I do not do?"

"Sakura… it's not about what you don't have or what you don't do. You guys are just totally different people when it comes to personality and such things. It's definitely not whether he's better than you or not, Sakura. This is not competition, don't you get it? He's just the one I love, and that's simply all it is." Sasuke was starting to get a bit frustrated. How exactly did he have to explain to her so she would understand?

"I see." She finally spoke up after having thought about what Sasuke had said. "So there is really nothing I can do to win your heart over after all."

The black haired man sighed and shook his head. "Sakura, you're such a strong and attractive person. Why do you insist on trying to get something that wouldn't even bring you happiness even if you do somehow obtain it? Let's say I do accept to go on dates with you and whatever else… would you honestly be happy being with someone who loves someone else?"

Something that seemed like realization sparked through Sakura's eyes for a split second, but it was soon replaced with an emotionless face.

_Perhaps… I have been wrong._

"You should really find someone who recognizes and accepts your feelings. Someone who will love you for who you are, somebody who will truly make you happy," Sasuke added before turning around to leave. "And that person… would definitely be happy too."

Having said that, Sasuke left behind a quiet Sakura, not letting her say anymore to him.

The pink haired girl stared at the ground, trying to register through her brain the sequence of events that had just occurred. Sasuke had said way too many things in a short span of time for her to completely understand what exactly had happened. One thing she knew for sure though, was that she had been totally and shamelessly rejected by him.

_Why can't I just give up on him? Why can't I just stop being stupid and let it go already?_

"If only accepting the truth were that easy, Sasuke… I would have done it a long time ago. I'm not as stupid as you think," Sakura muttered to herself.

Then suddenly a brilliant idea crossed through her mind. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? If she couldn't get Sasuke… getting rid of whoever it was that he loved would solve the problem right?

"If I can't have you Sasuke… then nobody can," Sakura declared to herself.

She wouldn't give up without one last fight, and this time, she would make it worth remembering.

"Unfortunately, his condition hasn't changed from yesterday, Sasuke," Tsunade told him, and then added quickly, "But it's better than getting worse, right?"

Sasuke didn't reply and walked past her like a possessed spirit, emotionless and wordless. Hearing the same thing from the hokage for the past month was finally getting to him, and it was slowly and painfully gnawing at his soul.

_If only I could somehow magically wake him up and make him better…_

He sat down beside the bed like he always did everyday at the same exact time. Today he was a bit late due to the confrontation with Sakura, so he reached out and held Naruto's pale hand gently and apologized.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Naruto. I had something important to deal with. You understand, right?"

Tsunade watched sadly from behind, not being able to find any comforting words that she hadn't already said to the anbu officer.

"Sasuke, don't forget about the mission you have today. Doesn't matter when you get it done, but you must get it done," the hokage stated before leaving the two alone in the hospital room, not wanting to watch the dark haired man go through his daily ritual of suffering.

Sasuke brushed away a strand of blonde hair from Naruto's face and smiled. "I had a dream yesterday. You were about to leave me alone in this dark and desolate place, but being the selfish bastard that I am, I just had to stop you," he chuckled as he spoke.

"Don't scare me like that ever again. Do you realize just how much you mean to me, and that I wouldn't survive this world without you? If you die… I would probably…" Sasuke closed his eyes to stop himself from crying. He didn't want to show Naruto his weak and worthless self. His hands were slightly trembling, and he tightened his grip on the blonde's hand to stop them from shaking.

"This torture that I'm going through… I'm probably paying for all the pain I've caused you. Even if I suffer like this until the last of my days on this Earth, I'd probably still be in debt with you," Sasuke spoke in a bitter tone. He hated this guilt he couldn't help but feel every time he saw Naruto. "Please, Naruto, you can make me suffer all you want… but not like this. Not with you being sick and unconscious like this. Please…"

In the end, he would always end up crying. He couldn't help but let the overflowing tears roll down his cheeks, moistening the white hospital bed sheet. After crying out his sorrows for a few minutes, he wiped away the tears and reached out to gently caress the whisker scars that Naruto had on his face.

_What…?_

Sasuke's hand froze in place when the whiskers seemed to twitch a bit.

_I need to sleep more than two hours a day… I'm starting to see things_.

He slowly and carefully moved his hand away from the face, and watched the scars to see if they moved again. Sasuke let out a gasp when it wasn't the whiskers that moved this time, but Naruto's hand that twitched a bit in his grip. His heart was thumping so loudly he swore he could hear it.

"Naruto…" he managed to whisper out.

Sasuke leaned over and spoke gently into Naruto's ear.

"Naruto… if you can hear me… please, I'm begging you, wake up from this endless sleep already. You're too young and too beautiful to waste your days lying unconscious in a hospital bed. So please, I'll do anything you ask me to if you please wake up… please…" he begged and begged in the most pleading way possible.

After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke almost jumped for joy when he saw Naruto's eyelids twitch a bit. "Naruto…"

The Uchiha begged to the Gods to help Naruto wake up like he had never begged to anyone in his life.

The Gods seemed to be on his side today, finally. Naruto's eyelids fluttered open, and revealed two of the most beautiful and deep blue eyes anybody possessed. It hurt Sasuke to see that the blonde was struggling to figure out what the heck was going on, and being knocked out for such a long time seemed to have definitely affected his vision.

Gripping Naruto's hand, he said, "Naruto? Can you hear me? Or better yet, can you see me?"

The blonde seemed to be able to hear him fine; he reacted immediately to the sound of his voice and turned his face toward him. Naruto opened his mouth and gasped out, "Blu…blurry…"

Sasuke's mouth opened but he couldn't find the words to say, much less speak them. This was all too much for him. Naruto not only had opened his eyes, but he could talk as well. He thanked the heavens for listening to his prayers.

"Yes, Naruto, I'm sure things are blurry right now… but it'll definitely get better in a bit," Sasuke comforted him, smiling. "Let me go get Tsunade, hang in there ok?"

He gasped when Naruto's grip on his hand tightened slightly and he heard him whisper out, "Please… don't… leave…" He knew that he needed to call Tsunade immediately, but he couldn't reject Naruto's request either. After debating it in his mind for a few seconds, he sat back down and held the blonde's hand reassuringly. "No, I won't leave you Naruto. I'll stay right here. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts…every…thing…"

Those words stabbed at Sasuke's heart like a billion daggers, and he honestly had nothing to say to that, since he was what had caused all of this. "I know, Naruto, I know. When you get better, we'll talk. There are so many things that I need to say to you, but now's not the time. You need to recover as soon as possible."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded, too tired to speak anymore than he had already spoken. His brain felt fuzzy, as if it had been shoved into a dusty attic for centuries and finally dug back out just now. Confused was definitely an understatement for how he felt right now, and he was too weak to even think about what exactly had happened that had caused his current physical and mental state. All he knew was that he felt happy and safe that Sasuke was at his side, holding his hand.

_I'll figure things out later…_

Sasuke heard the door open behind and turned around to greet Tsunade with wide and happy eyes. The hokage raised an eyebrow in response and asked, "What's up Uchiha boy? Too much coffee?"

"Tsunade! He's awake! Naruto! He just opened his eyes and started talking… and…and…tell me he's going to be fine, Tsunade," Sasuke spoke excitedly. The godaime gasped in surprise and rushed over to the bed and looked at the blonde man.

"Oh my God… he really is… I need to call the medical team immediately. We need to make sure that everything is fine and that his extended time of unconsciousness hasn't caused any severe and permanent problems. You'll have to excuse us, Sasuke. I'll let you speak to him all you want after we're done checking him," Tsunade told the slightly shaken Uchiha as she guided him out of the room.

The medical team rushed inside after a bit and closed the door firmly behind them, leaving Sasuke standing alone in the corridor.

Words couldn't describe his current feelings, and even he couldn't decide how he felt about the whole situation. He was definitely more than happy to see that Naruto had finally woken up from his sleep, and he couldn't thank the Gods enough for that. But on the other hand, fear gnawed at him as he thought about finally having to confront the blonde man.

"What am I going to say…?" He knew that he would eventually have to face it, and he had spent sleepless nights preparing his speech to Naruto, but now that he was put on the spot, he felt completely lost.

Sasuke suddenly felt like helpless little boy.

"I have a lot of thinking and preparing to do tonight," he told himself in a fatigued voice.

After all, Naruto wasn't the type to not forgive him. He knew that in the end, the blonde would tell him that he had nothing to be sorry about, and there wasn't anything to forgive. But still, he definitely had to apologize and tell him everything that had happened.

"Hang in there Naruto… I promise I'll make it up to you," Sasuke whispered out before turning to leave. He really hoped today's mission wasn't too time consuming.

(to be continued)

Here goes thank-you's:

**Nanami**: Heya! I'm glad you enjoyed reading the past two chapters, and I hope this one was a good read too. I actually haven't yet decided what exactly I'm going to do with Orochimaru… (I don't really wanna think about it either, lol) but yea, that's a very good idea indeed, and I will definitely keep it in mind. Thanks for the input, it is all very useful to me. Thanks for reviewing!

**Frogger666**: -hugs frogger- Don't cry- Or… cry if it's happy tears, haha. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, they finally sorta met… I'm actually stuck at how to make their meeting real good, so expect something grand next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**AznAnimeChick**: What if I did kill them both off in the end? Would you call me sadistic and hate me for the rest of my life? Haha, well… we'll see about that. But honestly I'm a sucker for happy endings, but who knows, maybe I'll feel morbid one day and have Itachi kill them both or something. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Azamiko**: LOL… yay! He's back in this chapter even more! Errr… Sorta. XD

**Galenchia**: I'm sorry that the last chapter was disappointing. I hope this one was a bit longer and satisfying for you. Thanks for crowning me a queen of sappy angst, I've never had someone say that to me, haha. Thanks for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites, much love.

**Blkdragonninja05**: Thanks for the plushies! –hugs plushies- And here's your update! Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed it!

**Identity**: LOL well, didn't think of adding Kyuubi, but I'll take that in considering when further updating my fic. And yes, I also like Itachi, he's pretty hot (not as hot as my Sasuke, but close enough, hehe) so yea, there is a slight possibility I might put him in there somewhere too. Thanks for reviewing, and since I've updated, please unglue me from this damn chair, my butt's sore. XD

**A slice above the others:** Well, I'll tell you this now, I'm a HUGE sucker for happy endings, so if I'm not particularly pissed off or feel depressed when writing the last chapter of this fic, I probably won't have them get eaten by alligators or anything of the sort. Glad you're enjoying the fic, and thanks for reviewing!

**Blackstar** **Angel**: Oh noes, I haven't abandoned you! I'm here blackstar angel! And here's your update, I hope it was worth the read, I worked hard on it. I'll try to update sooner this time okay? –pinkie promise- Thanks so much for reviewing, love you tons!

**Susan**: OMG Sorry it's killing you and I KNOW I'm updating so slow, but I got school to do… and lots of… other problems. But finally, here's your update, and I hope it was a good read. Thanks so much for your compliments, makes my day and thanks for reviewing too!

**Sasuke2006**: Aww, don't cry! –hugs- Or, if it's tears of happiness, you may cry. –smiles- I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope this chapter was worth the read too. Thanks so much for being a loyal reader/reviewer, and hope to see you again next chapter!

**Psy yaoi fan girl:** Another sad-ish chapter for you, I'm sorry, haha. Hopefully this chapter will get happier towards the end, but… who knows. Dun dun dun. Thanks for reviewing, much appreciated.

**Strength-91-possibility-non:** I don't even know what the rest of your name is cuz FFNET cuts it off, haha. Anyway, I'm glad that last chapter was good enough to leave you speechless, that's always a good thing! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope this chapter was decent too.

**FuriousDeragonmaji**: Grabs a few fluff bunnies, cooks them, and eats them. Yum. I'm so hungry right now, it's 5:30am, and I have absolutely nothing to eat, and I vigorously worked on this chapter. Fluff bunnies better not mess with me at this hour of the day next time. –evil laugh- Thanks for reviewing!

**THEultimateNarutoUkeFan**: Well, it DEFINITELY didn't take long for Naruto to wake up since I decided to just skip through an entire month of unconsciousness. (You must forgive me for my laziness –laugh-) And I must definitely agree with your name. Naruto will always be uke no matter what in all the fics I write and read. (-shudders at thought of Sasuke being uke to Naruto-) Thanks for reviewing!

**Shadow** **Kitsune67**: Yup, I love the angst too, can't live without it, I'm telling you. Here's your update and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Inuyasha92689**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading this one just as much! Thanks also for reviewing, means a lot to me.

**Ladynaruto13**: Here's your update, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing!

**VampireJazzy**: Aw, loves you too. –Angelline-

**Harteramo**: Glad you thought it was an awesome chapter, and hope this one was just as awesome! And thanks for your encouragement, I will definitely work hard to make this fic good right until the end of it. Thanks for reviewing, much love!

**Dark** **Tiger**: I hope this chap was good too, here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!

**PirateCaptainBo**: Was this chapter sad too? I can't quite tell. It is a good thing that he's awake… but then they didn't really get to talk. Oh well, I'll let you decide whether it was sad or not. Thanks for reviewing, and see you next update!

**Author's note:** Well, dun dun dun, finally Naruto's awake! Sorry that half of the damn chapter was about Sakura, but where's the fun in the fic if she doesn't come into it now and then to make everybody's lives impossible?(especially:-cough-Ssuke's life-cough-). I'm sorry also that she's so OOC, I can't help it, she has to be mean! Someone has to be mean in the fic other than Orochimaru! (Cuz his brain's not totally there anymore) And… -sigh- this fic just keeps getting longer and longer, I'm sorry about that. Well, I hope everybody enjoyed reading this chapter, I made it as long as I could make it. XD Please review, I love reviews and I love people that review too. –blows kisses-


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters... (I'd really buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though… sigh)

**Summary**: This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note: **I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and, me being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Review author happy updates sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky.

**Xtra notice! (Read this**!) - I have chosen Kawaakari as my new beta for this fic. Thanks to her, you will all be able to enjoy a mistake-free fic that makes sense (somewhat). XD. I would also like to say thanks to all of those who offered to take this position.

**Chapter 16 - "Disappear, Naruto... Disappear Forever..."**

"Naruto... you know I love you more than anything in this..." Sasuke sighed. "Okay, that was a very stupid introduction, saying flat out that I love him before saying my apologies. I'm obviously not good at these things."

The black haired man coughed and looked into the mirror, trying again with better words.

"Naruto... I'm really sorry, I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am, but I really am sorry beyond belief, and I really want you to know that I'm sorry, and... and..." Sasuke plopped down on his bed laughing at his own foolishness and frustration. "Great, I just said the word sorry like five times in one sentence. I'm the definition of pathetic."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed the chained talisman Naruto had dropped that day they had run into each other in the Konoha streets. He had carried it with him ever since that day as a good luck charm and in the hopes of it leading him to finding Naruto. Smiling, he lightly kissed the cold stone. "Thank you. You really have brought me luck and helped me find my loved one. I'll give you back to your owner soon, so promise me you'll take good care of him for the rest of his life."

Looking at the deep blue crystalline stone brought back memories from that day. The shamelessly, unbelievably, and incredibly gorgeous aquamarine eyes looking up at him... it had been a sight never to be forgotten. Naruto had truly looked beautiful in the rain, the water drops trickling down his cheeks, the wet blonde locks glued to his forehead... it had all been like an ethereal dream. Naruto had definitely grown out of his childish and goofy face and now had a mature look that was altogether irresistible. Once the town got to see this changed Naruto, he knew there would be people eyeing him in interest. Just thinking about the possibility of others laying their eyes on him made Sasuke jealous to no ends.

But his looks weren't what really made him love the other man. Sasuke couldn't wait until the day in which Naruto would be able to get up and be his bubbly self once again. That was what had made him fall for the whiskered boy in the first place; the fact that he was so different from himself. Naruto had always been such a bright and energetic boy, curious and interested in everything possible and, of course, always willing to get stronger and better. He knew Naruto had his secrets and that deep inside, he was just as hurt and morbid as he was, but Sasuke had always admired him for not letting that show in front of everyone. It was indeed very brave of him, and would always be something he respected in the blonde man.

Chuckling, the Uchiha asked to himself, "Why is it so hard to tell you these things when you're such a simple person, Naruto? I guess love is more complicated than I thought, after all..."

Love was something he had never been familiar with. Sasuke had never loved a single soul until now, and all these emotions were alien to him. Those annoying girls, who got all over him without even knowing who he truly was, were definitely not love. People showering him with compliments and date requests just because of his position as ANBU captain, was not love either. His parents had been killed when he was so young... and his brother...

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in anger when he thought of his brother.

His brother had been the cause of all his misery and pain. It truly pissed him off to think he had gotten on his knees in front of such a cold blooded and ruthless murderer for the precious piece of information. Uchiha Itachi had no right in this world to have anybody get down on their knees for him much less worship him in anyway.

Sasuke suddenly stood up on his bed, eyes widened.

"Itachi... my brother... Why was he there in the forest that day?"

This important detail had totally been forgotten by Sasuke until now. Why had his brother been there at that instant and why had they run into each other? Most importantly, how the heck had he known Naruto's whereabouts? Suddenly, Sasuke felt uneasy and nervous, and started pacing around the room, trying to come up with a plausible explanation for all of this. There had to be some sort of reason why Itachi had been around that area.

"Was he meeting up with Orochimaru? What does Naruto have to do with it?"

It was strange, since if Itachi had wanted Naruto to stay in Orochimaru's grasp or wanted to hurt him in some way, he wouldn't have told him about the hideout. Everything was starting to get confusing all of sudden. Sasuke had been hoping his brother wouldn't appear in front of him ever again until he was ready to face him and finish him off.

If Itachi ever tried to get near Naruto or lay a single finger on him, Sasuke swore he would chop him up and smoke him into dust and ashes in such a way that he would wish he had never been born.

"No, Itachi... you've taken enough from me. That's quite enough. You will never take away anything from me ever again... much less Naruto," Sasuke whispered to himself menacingly.

No, his brother would most definitely not hurt Naruto in any sort of way as long as Sasuke lived and breathed on the face of this Earth.

When Naruto woke up, it was late in the afternoon, and the color of the room proved the sun was setting. Even if his eyes were still adjusting to the light, he managed to see the crimson and orange on the room walls and sheets. Unfortunately, when he squinted and looked around, the black haired man was nowhere in sight. The only thoughts that flooded his brain were those of Sasuke and where he could possibly be.

It wasn't for a few more minutes that he noticed that the room was quite chilly, and he shivered under the sheets, the cold seeming to seep into his bones. Then he suddenly found out the reason for the low room temperature when he heard the cold and bitter voice.

"It's a very nice afternoon, isn't it, Naruto? I thought perhaps you would like some cool and fresh air in your hospital room. Don't you think it gets a bit stuffy in here sometimes?"

Naruto froze and literally stopped breathing as he made out the figure he had at first not seen in the room. The long strands of pink hair were blowing in the breeze, and Sakura spoke once again, her back still turned toward him.

"Or no, perhaps that's not the reason why I opened the windows. I don't like you enough to be thoughtful of you. Yes, the true reason is that I'm hoping you'll catch pneumonia, get knocked unconscious, and just never wake up again." The girl slowly turned around and looked at Naruto with remorseful and piercing green eyes. "Am I being a bit too blunt? My apologies," she said sarcastically.

Naruto didn't respond and just stared at her with a scared and shocked look. The girl he had once fallen for and had been friends with in Team 7 had definitely changed. This vengeful and hateful person in front of him couldn't possibly be the Haruno Sakura he had met all those years ago. "Sakura..." Naruto started saying when he was immediately interrupted by Sakura.

"No, Naruto. Don't say anything. I don't wish to hear what you have to say, much less hear your voice. There is one thing I have come to tell you, and I want you to listen carefully." She walked over to the side of Naruto's bed and sat down in the chair. Then with an air of disgust she kept on speaking.

"It truly befuddles and bewilders me, for lack of better words as to describe just how outrageous it is Sasuke has fallen for someone like you."

Naruto shot a confused glance at Sakura, not understanding exactly what she was saying.

Sakura snorted, noticing the look on Naruto's face. "Great, not only are you worthless but you are dumb too. You can't tell that Sasuke is shamelessly in love with you?"

"Sakura... I have no idea what you are talking about. Please stop this nonsense and..."

The pink haired girl shot him an angry look and yelled at his face, "_Shut up!_ I said I didn't want to hear you speak. You lie there and just listen to what I say like a good little patient." Naruto immediately shut his mouth like he was ordered to, because Sakura looked quite furious and he could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

Calming down a bit, Sakura resumed her speech.

"I don't understand how Sasuke could go searching for your sorry ass and blindly fall for someone like you. You aren't even aware of the fact he loves you. You don't deserve his feelings for you. But yes, getting back to the subject at hand, Sasuke likes you, very much. He is probably going to declare his never-ending devotion to you quite soon when you get better, I am very sure of this," Sakura stopped to catch her breath.

"The problem here is that you love him too. As if the fact that you love a guy isn't ridiculous enough already, you had to seduce Sasuke out of all the men in this damn town?! Why can't you go for someone who is of a lowly class like yours, someone who is unimportant and worthless like you?" Sakura kept ranting half at Naruto, half at herself. Naruto stayed silent, since her questions didn't seem to be ones she wanted answers to.

Reaching out and fingering the nearby roses someone had put in a vase, Sakura suddenly spoke in a slightly gentle tone. "Sasuke is part of the ANBU forces now. Not just a shinobi, but a high ranking officer. He is not the Team 7 boy with whom you practiced childish seals and competed with, Naruto. His reputation is important for him in this town, and he has to keep appearances in front of everybody who respects him. Imagine what the truth between you two would do to his image?" Sakura smirked as she saw the slight change in facial expression on Naruto she had been hoping for. Her plan was working quite well so far. She proceeded immediately with the rest of what she had to say.

"I don't know what craziness has taken over Sasuke's mind right now and has made him decide you're the love of his life, but this nonsense needs to be stopped. Do you seriously think they will let him be captain of the ANBU if the word spreads that he has a male lover? And how will he extend his Uchiha bloodline if you can't bear him children, Naruto? How will Sasuke feel when he can't comfortably appear in the town streets with his lover at his side because of his reputation? Have you thought of these things, Naruto... have you?"

Sakura suddenly grabbed the rose she had been playing with and clutched it tightly in her hand until the petals were completely crushed and blood started trickling from her palm. She let what was left of the flower fall onto the table and smiled bitterly. "Even if it's beautiful at times, Naruto... love hurts. Love hurts like these thorns on a rose piercing into your flesh. But unfortunately, sometimes, you have to do what is best for the person you love, even if it's like ripping your heart into pieces." The pink haired girl turned to look at Naruto with a contemptuous look on her face.

Then she suddenly leaned over close enough so that Naruto could feel her breath on his cheek. He reflexively tensed up at her proximity and tried to lean away. The girl who had been so innocent at one point, scared him to no ends all of a sudden.

Sakura whispered into his ear in a cunning voice, "Since Sasuke is the most stubborn person in the town of Konoha, what you have to do Naruto, is disappear. Yes, disappear into the dark night's mist. Disappear from Sasuke's life. Disappear from _my_ life. Disappear from this town forever, and never return."

Having said that, she pulled away from Naruto abruptly and walked over to the open windows.

In a sweet voice she said, "Well, having been under Orochimaru's grasp for all those years has obviously not killed you, so a light case of pneumonia definitely wouldn't finish you off, ne? I shall close these for you then, Naruto, since I am sure you have become slightly more educated on how you should proceed with your relationship with Sasuke." After closing the windows, Sakura shot him one last look devoid of any emotion and left the room without saying anything more.

The blonde man was suddenly left with a feeling of loneliness and fear. All he could think about were the things Sakura had said to him and how lost he felt at this very moment. His body started to tremble, and it felt as if the girl had left an unavoidable chill to his room. Naruto curled up into a fetal position under the blanket and whispered to himself, "Sasuke... where are you...?"

(To be continued…)

Thanks to:

**Nanami**: Is Nanami from that anime... gosh I forget what it's called. Nanami-chan, Nanami-chan... Anyway, here goes first review response again for you, since it seems to make you do a happy dance and I like happy dances. -laugh- I hope this chapter was fairly acceptable, and I'm so sorry for the late update... school's a pain. Thanks so emuch for reviewing!

**Harteramo**: I'm sorry about the slow update, I have been away for break and school's just been killing me. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks a bunch!

**Psyco yaoi fan** girl: Yep, and now he's really awake. Let's hope it stays that way, ne? Thanks for reviewing!

**Princess-Chan**: We'll see if Sakura dies or not... I'm not sure about that yet. Thanks for your comment!

**spriggan-d**: -dances with you happily- YES, please shoot her! Even more so now! She's such a btch! Haha, thanks so much for reviewing!

**VampireJazzy**: I'm so sorry I made you wait so long... but here's the next chapter and hope you liked it! Thanks so much!

**Galenchia**: Poor dog, oh no, don't scare him too often. Actually, at the rate I update this thing he won't get scared too often, haha. I'm so glad you love this fic, and I'm so sorry that I made you wait so long for an update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to update sooner now that I'm back from break. Love - Angelline -

**A Slice above the others:** Perhaps they will end up together, who knows? Even I don't know yet, -cackles-. I'm actually a sucker for happy endings too, but I won't say anything for now. I hope you enjoyed this evil chapter, and I'm so sorry for updating so slow... promise next one will come sooner!

**Dark** **Tiger**: He will find out eventually, not quite sure yet when, hehe. I love drama too, it's the best part of the stories! Thanks for reviewing!

**frogger666**: Yay, over-dramatic chapter once again! Sakura just has drama written all over her face. I hope you loved this chapter too, and I promise next one will be even better (and sooner -cough-) Thanks so much!

**sunny**-**rain**: Woohoo! Sorry if this chapter wasn't as long as the previous one. I'll try to make the next one better. And hey, I thought my grammar wasn't all that great, but it's awesome that you think it's good! Thanks for the compliments, boosts up my confidence. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Blackstar** **Angel**: I'm sorry that you waited long for the previous chapter and had to wait even longer for this one. -cries- I promise I'll bake you some cookies if I ever see you. I hope this chapter was somewhat worth the wait, and I promise to make the next one even better (and sooner) Love you lots, and thanks so much!

**strenth-91-possibility-non...:** Haha, loved your comment, made me laugh. I'm glad you know how to spell cat, it means you're understanding what I'm writing. -cackles- Anyways, sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter was at least a little bit worth the wait. Thanks so much for reviewing, take care!

**dead edged blade:** Meh.. yea, I had to make someone evil, and it happened to be Sakura. Sucks for her, haha. It's just that it really annoys me that she can't get it through her head that Sasuke's not interested in her in the anime. Doesn't it bug you too? Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and sorry for the late update.

**FuriousDeragonmaji**: -Fluff bunnies burn up and turn to ashes- Haha, DEAD FLUFF BUNNIES, DEAD! Thanks for reviewing, love you lots.

**PirateCaptainBo**: YES, he's alive, and he's still alive in this chapter, and hopefully he'll be alive next chapter too. Sakura is definitely in Ku-Ku hotel now, no denying that. She'll just get even more evil from now on, unfortunately. But that's just how life is, tough. Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it so much, and thanks for the wonderful compliments.

**Ryo Yuriko**: I'm sooo glad you love this fic, it's so flattering, thank you so much for the wonderful compliments. Naruto is once again awake in this chapter, but too bad it had to be the pink haired annoyance that greets him. And yes, Sakura will definitely get a taste of her own medicine soon enough, because that's what happens to evil people. They get strapped up and tazered, haha! Sorry so much for the LONG wait and I promise to update sooner now that break is over. Love you lots, and thanks once again for reviewing.

**Azamiko**: Well, maybe Sakura will get nice once again, who knows? That's just how drama is, unpredictable! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sasuke2006**: It's okay that it takes you long to review, I cannot complain at all seeing how SLOW I update. I hope you liked this chapter, and Sakura has gone nuts even more. I hope this chapter was a little bit worth the wait, and I promise to update sooner. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**THEultimateNarutoUkeFan**: I'm glad it puts a goofy smile on your face, I get it too when I read reviews like yours. -goofy smile at computer screen- And sorry for the slow update, I will update sooner. (And don't worry, no matter what happens in this fic, if somebody gets to bang somebody... TRUST ME, it will be Naruto getting banged BY Sasuke. Haha!) Thanks for reviewing.

**AznAnimeChick**: I hope you don't hate me for real now, since I updated so late. -guilty look- But I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry if you don't like Sakura becoming psycho like this. I can't help it, I must have someone be evil in this fic! (Since Orochimaru is ku-ku land now) Thanks so much for reviewing, love you lots!

**Gmasangel**: The angst! The drama! The EVILNESS! It's BACK! Haha, I'm crazy too, very crazy. Here's the next chapter, SORRY for the long wait, it's so pathetic, I feel horrible. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hisuka** **Uchiha**: Haha, yes, I was actually expecting my fic to resemble other fics written. I know it's not all that of a unique out of this world plot, but hey, I try to make it as interesting as possible. I'm glad you like it, even if you have read something similar. (Very flattered that it brings tears to your eyes too, -swoons-) Thanks for reviewing for all the chapters worth reviewing for! Hope u enjoyed this chapter, and I will definitely put your idea into consideration. I always appreciate new suggestions.

**absenh57**: Is that how they say that in Filipino terms? Wow, everyday I learn something new and interesting. I will have to use that sometime around one of my Filipino friends, haha. Anyway, glad you're enjoying it so far, and I hope this chapter was worth the LONG wait. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**FISHTaNK the Evil UglyDoll**: I'm glad you think the fic is wickedly good (haven't heard that one before) and I'm very flattered that you think my fic has a developed plot. That really boosts my confidence level -laugh-. Sorry for the long wait, I promise to update sooner, and thanks sooo much for reviewing.

**DarkRavie**: And I hope this chapter made it even better. Sorry for the long wait, I'm ashamed. We'll see if Sakura can be stopped, she's gotten quite evil! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**just a reader:** I'm very happy that you like this story, and thanks so much for thinking I'm a good writer. It's incredibly flattering. Here's your next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I know you were all expecting this, but here it goes, "I am SO sorry for updating so late, you can all throw tomatoes, rotten banana peels, and shmexy Sasuke plushies at me. Okay, maybe not the plushies cuz I don't deserve it, but the other stuff yes you may." It was winter break, and well, kind of got whisked away into LaLa land away from updating this fic and everything else, I apologize deeply. But I can assure you I am back on track and will update regularly as I have been doing. I will finish this fic no matter what happens. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, somewhat, and I know Sakura is seriously a psycho case now, but oh well, I had to do that to make the fic work. If the pink haired annoyance wasn't there to fck up Naruto's world, who would? Anyways, I will update, ASAP, so see you guys in the next chapter!

Love,  
Angelline


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters... (I'd really buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though… sigh)

**Summary**: This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note: **I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and, me being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Reviews make author happy and update sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky.

**Xtra notice! (Read this**!) - I have chosen Kawaakari as my new beta for this fic. Thanks to her, you will all be able to enjoy a mistake-free fic that makes sense (somewhat). XD. I would also like to say thanks to all of those who offered to take this position.

**Chapter 17 – "Forgiving"**

Sakura leaned over and gazed at her image reflected on the lake's water. She gasped at the terribly bitter looking face staring right back at her with spite and hate written all over it. Taking a step back from the water she wondered what exactly she had become.

"What am I doing? What have I just done?" she whispered to herself.

The pink-haired girl felt scared of the cruel being she had become all of a sudden. It was as if some extremely evil force had taken over her actions and words. She felt disgusted at what she had done and the things she just had said to Naruto. Clutching her head in her hands, she fell to her knees and started crying.

"What is wrong with me… what is wrong with me… what is…" she kept repeating the question like a mantra, letting the tears roll down her cheeks and moisten the ground beneath her.

It was almost embarrassing to think that her love for Sasuke was strong enough to make her do such ridiculous things. Love was something beautiful and powerful, but it could also be so painful that it made Sakura want to rip her heart out to make it stop hurting. She looked down at her scarred hand and gently traced the dried blood on it with her fingers. Seeing the roses had made her even angrier, because she knew it had been Sasuke who had put them there. It was a show of affection that she had never gotten and never would get from the dark-haired man.

Sakura stared off in the distance and watched quietly as the sun shone its last rays of the day. It was getting darker and colder, making her shiver. She thought carrying out her plan would make her feel satisfied and accomplished, but all she felt right now was an indescribable emptiness inside. Never in her life had she felt more confused and lost.

"Sasuke, I'm a fool. Getting rid of Naruto wouldn't exactly make you mine, would it? Why did it have to be him that you fell so madly in love with? Why?" Sakura sighed.

The only answer she got was silence.

When Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the room groggily, he noticed he wasn't alone. He looked to his side and saw raven black hair and pale skin. Then he noticed the black-haired person was also holding his hand gently. Naruto couldn't help but recognize the unique hairstyle belonging to only one man he knew.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered out.

The blonde man tensed up when he felt Sasuke move. The Uchiha repositioned his head so that Naruto could see a clear view of his sleeping face. He looked extremely tired and there was fatigue written all over his handsome face. Naruto gently pulled his hand away from Sasuke's grip and reached out to caress his cheek apologetically.

_It must be hard coming here to see me all the time after work..._

Naruto gasped and pulled away his hand when Sasuke suddenly stood up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He didn't seem to notice that Naruto was awake for a bit until he was fully awake. The dark-haired man's eyes widened when he saw blue eyes staring at him intently.

"Na… Naruto you're awake? Why didn't you say something? You should have woken me up, oh gosh, you…" Sasuke spoke rather clumsily and seemed quite shaken by the situation. It was actually quite adorable.

"I'm sorry… you just looked so tired that I didn't want to wake you," Naruto said almost in a whisper. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the blonde's response.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Just a bit numb and groggy from the medication I suppose."

What followed was uncomfortable silence. Neither one of them knew exactly what to say and how to start the conversation. Now that they were in the situation in which both of them were fully conscious of each other's presence, it was tough deciding how to react to it.

Naruto was quite surprised at his uneasiness. He had been thinking all along that being reunited with Sasuke would be the best thing that could ever happen to him, but now that he was beside him, he wasn't really sure if it was what he wanted. His thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke spoke in a very gentle but trembling voice.

"Naruto, there is so much I have to say to you but I just don't know where to start." Sasuke looked at him with shameful and guilty eyes. "I suppose I should start by saying that I am probably the biggest idiot you have ever met in your life and I totally acknowledge that."

"Sasuke, I…" Naruto started, but the other man immediately interrupted him.

"Being the kind-hearted person you are, I know you are going to say that it's not true and there's nothing wrong with me, but the problem is… there _is_something incredibly wrong with me."

Naruto noticed that Sasuke's hands were slightly shaking and felt incredibly sorry for him all of a sudden. He knew that he should let the Uchiha speak though, since he wouldn't be satisfied until he did.

Sasuke continued, "I let my hate and rage take over my feelings and actions. It blinded me to the point where I couldn't distinguish friend from foe. It deafened me, allowing me to listen only to the poisoning and deceiving words of my enemies and not to your wise words. If only…" He paused for a minute, pain filling his face and his eyes diverting away as he thought of that rainy day in which he had abandoned Naruto to fulfill his hunger for power.

"If only I had listened to your pleas that day, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have gotten hurt like this…"

Sadness filled Naruto's heart as he thought of that day as well. It wasn't the fact that he had gotten abducted that made him sad, but the fact that Sasuke had been hurt as a child to the point where he would fall in a trap so obvious.

"I know that there is no point in regretting what has already happened, but I can't help but feel the guilt eating away at me, gnawing and nibbling at my very soul. What I want to say is…" the Uchiha looked down at his hands uncomfortably. "Gosh, I suck at talking, I just… it just doesn't come naturally."

He took a deep breath. "For lack of a better way to put this, I want to apologize for everything that's happened, Naruto. I'm sorry I ignored your advice, I'm sorry I let you fall into Orochimaru's hands, and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and save you for all those years." Sasuke reached out a trembling hand and touched Naruto's cheek gently and lovingly.

"I promise that from now on, I'll make sure nothing happens to you ever again. The pain and the misery, I'll make it all go away somehow. I don't care if it takes ten years, fifty years, or the rest of my life. Somehow, all those years we had to spend away from each other, I'm going to make it all up to you Naruto. This I swear to you," Sasuke concluded with very devoted and determined look on his face.

"I thought you weren't good at speeches," was Naruto's response. The Uchiha looked surprised at his words and it caught him off guard. Sasuke smirked and said, "I wasn't expecting a joke as an answer. I hope this means you're getting better." The captain was actually quite pleased with himself as well. His mouth had spoken almost everything had been planning on saying without too much trouble at all.

Naruto just stared quietly at Sasuke's face, wondering what he should say. No matter how much he tried to avoid it, Sakura's words kept stabbing at his heart, telling him to push the love of his life away.

_Come on, my conscience. Tell me what to do. Where are you when I need your advice? What am I supposed to do now? What do I tell him?_

After a few more moments of silence, Naruto finally spoke up. "You are right, Sasuke. Not in a single instance have I blamed you for anything that has happened, and I believe everybody makes mistakes in this life at least once. I think that this is not the kind of answer you would want from me though, so I will just say that I forgive you. Everything you feel guilty of and sorry for, I forgive it all, Sasuke," Naruto smiled and looked up at the ebony eyes staring at him intently. "So now, the only thing left for you to do is to forgive yourself. If anything, I'm sure that'll be harder for you to do than to gain my forgiveness, ne?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. He could only thank the Gods for blessing him and sending down an angel like Naruto. "Yes, that is probably true. But someday, in the future, I will eventually be able to forgive myself and those who have caused such pain in our hearts."

The ANBU officer reached out and held Naruto's hand gently once again. His face was serious all of a sudden, and he looked at the blonde's eyes with very sincere eyes. "Naruto… I have to tell you something very important. I have put this off for way too long because I didn't how I felt back then, but now I am sure of my feelings."

Naruto tensed up slightly, afraid of what Sasuke was going to say next. He had an idea, somewhat, of the dark-haired man's feelings thanks to what Sakura had told him earlier.

_If only she hadn't poisoned my mind with those horrible ideas…I would be loving this moment so much…Oh Sasuke, what am I to do now? How do I push you away?_

Sasuke took a deep breath before continuing. "Naruto, the truth is… the truth is that I really…"

The Uchiha was interrupted when someone opened the hospital room door and walked in. Both men looked up at the nurse with two totally different expressions. One was of relief, and the other was flat out annoyance. The nurse stared back without saying anything for a while, unsure of how to react to the two of them.

Coughing a bit to loosen up the situation, the nurse finally spoke. "Sir, it is time for the patient to rest. Visiting hours have been over for 30 minutes now. You are more than welcome to come back tomorrow at the same time." She motioned toward the door impatiently.

Sasuke sighed and wished he could somehow turn the nurse into a frog and flick her out the window. He knew that wouldn't really help his reputation as ANBU captain much, so he decided otherwise. Standing up from his seat, he looked down at Naruto with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for keeping you awake for so long Naruto, you should definitely rest now. I'll be back tomorrow at the same time. Good night."

Naruto nodded and smiled in response. Throwing on his long black cloak, Sasuke stood up and turned around to leave, giving the nurse a dirty look.

_I seriously can't stand women sometimes._

As he walked away from the bed and out of the room, he didn't fail to notice the single crumpled rose on the table.

"Why don't you sit down for a bit, Sasuke," Tsunade motioned at the empty seat in front of her office desk.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise since their conversations were usually never serious or long enough for him to have to sit down. Nevertheless, he did as he was told.

"So, did you get a chance to talk with him?" the hokage asked. He just nodded in response, not wanting to get into details.

"His regeneration rate is still quite astounding, even if it is somewhat weaker than before. Any other person would probably not have made it through," Tsunade commented. Sasuke's expression darkened when he thought of the fox demon sealed up inside Naruto. The hokage had told him the secrets of the blonde man's past and the painful events that had caused great torment for Naruto when he was a child.

Being blamed and hated for something that wasn't his or her fault was probably one of the worst things someone could possibly go through as a kid. He hated those ignorant and uncaring people who said terrible things to Naruto and spread rumors that weren't even true. Sasuke had witnessed it way too many times, and he wished he had been stronger back then to protect him from such harsh words.

Tsunade hesitated a bit before continuing to speak. "I'm pretty sure Naruto hasn't told this to you yet and it's not my place to tell you, but I think you should know."

"What is it? Is it something serious?" Sasuke felt extremely worried all of a sudden.

"Well, I'm sure his wounds will heal in time and he'll recover his health. It's his mental situation that I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade looked away with a sad look on her face. "I… I found evidence of sexual abuse. I don't know who did it and there is no way for me to find out now, but it's there and it definitely happened."

Sasuke shot an incredulous glance at the hokage and altogether stopped breathing. He had to take a few minutes to himself to properly register through his brain what he had just heard. "He… he got raped? Is that what you're saying?"

She just nodded in response, not wanting to shock the poor man any further. "Naruto's a very strong person, though. He'll somehow pull through with your help, I'm sure of it," Tsunade said calmly, trying to encourage Sasuke.

The Uchiha didn't really know what to say anymore, so he changed the subject matter. "Where is he going to stay at once he's discharged from the hospital?"

The hokage shrugged. "His physical wounds are healing at a very constant rate, which I'm very relieved to see. Iruka will probably want to take him in for the time being to be able to watch over him until he gets better."

Sasuke spoke up immediately. "I… I have a request. Can you let me take Naruto back to my house? I really want to take care of him, and I have a huge debt toward him to take care of. It's not the kind of debt I can pay off with money, so I want to be close to him and make it up to him, if you understand what I'm trying to say."

Tsunade looked at him with surprise and thought quietly for a few minutes.

"Well, if that is what you really wish to do then you should probably ask Iruka and Naruto for their opinions. If they allow you to take him, then I have no objections."

After giving the hokage a thankful look, he stood up and left the room without saying anything more.

Tsunade stared silently at the door as it closed and smiled to herself. Sasuke was such a different person when it came to Naruto. Even if he kept that serious mask on his face to hide his emotions, it was obvious that he was head over heels for the blonde man. The barely visible but definite softening of the look in his eyes, the deep worry that took over his facial expression when Tsunade mentioned Naruto's name; it was all evidence enough that Sasuke loved him more than anything in this world.

She seriously hoped the best for the two of them, and could only pray that Naruto would recover fully and become his old self again.

Sasuke stood in the middle of his room staring off into space for a long time. His mind was totally blank at the moment and he was as tired as a human could possibly be. It had been hard enough to deal with the speech he had prepared for Naruto and now he suddenly was faced with yet another issue.

An even worse issue.

_Naruto… why out of all people did it have to be you? You, the most innocent of everyone I've met in my life…_

The exhausted man finally climbed into his bed and stared at the white ceiling. "I will do everything I can possibly do to help you forget, Naruto. Even if psychological wounds take longer to heal, it doesn't matter to me. As long as you show me that goofy smile of yours one day, I'll be more than happy to stay by your side and help you at least feel comfortable and well taken care of," Sasuke spoke to himself in a soft voice.

His thoughts started drifting away slowly and he closed his eyes. The last thing in his mind was the disturbing image of the crumpled dead rose in Naruto's hospital room. Someone had been there before him today, and it wasn't someone friendly.

Sasuke already had a clear idea of who it had been and wondered how he should deal with the situation.

But it was late and fatigue was finally taking over his consciousness, and soon he fell into a restless sleep.

To be continued…

**Thankyou's (please read if you reviewed last chapter!)**:

**VampireJazzy**: Thanks for commenting, and it doesn't matter when you review, it's the fact that you did that matters. Hope this chapter wasn't too scary!

**Crimson Aries**: Thanks so much for falling in love with my fic! I'm very happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reviewing.

**Sweet Tragedies**: Here's your update! And you are more than welcome to go shoot that stupid girl, I support you 100 percent! Thanks for reviewing.

**Nanami**: Oh yeaaa, now I remember, Sukisho! That was a pretty good anime, got a little disturbing at the end though. Thanks for understanding that it takes a while for me to update, but here's a pretty lengthy chapter for you. Thanks for reviewing too!

**Silversnow10**: Yes, it's not our fault she's not as cute and loving as Naruto, and she can stop being jealous cuz Sasuke would never lay a single eye on her! Hmph! Thanks for reviewing, and I will keep that slut thing in mind as I write this.

**Gosangoku**: Here is the long awaited chapter 17! And if you're begging like Sasuke begged, oh my, I should hurry and start typing up chapter 18 too. I'm usually a sucker for happy endings, but we'll see what happens to Naruto. You'll have to read to find out! -evil laughter- Thanks for reviewing, loved your comments, and you can ramble as much as you want, I love it all!

**Galenchia**: Haha, I actually imagined a chibi version of you running in circles, that was extremely cute. –runs in circles too- Naruto will definitely act to what Sakura said fairly soon, so look forward to it! Thanks so much for a wonderful review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**FuriousDeragonmaji**: -laughs- That BITCH! Haha, loved your review, made me laugh for a while. Thanks for reviewing, and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Sprig**: I will most definitely join you for Sakura hunting. That evil, ugly girl must just die or something. Thanks for reviewing, and I'll try my best to take her out!

**AznAnimeChick**: Yea, I almost feel like I made her TOO scary. I know she wouldn't really be like that in the anime… but nobody's really complaining so I guess it's okay. –laugh- Thanks for reviewing, and here's your new chapter! Nothing TOO bad happened to Naruto in this one, ne?

**Gmasangel**: Here's your update! I hope it's worth the wait, cuz I know you're out there waiting. Thanks for throwing me all the shmexy Sasuke plushies, made me work even harder on this chapter. And thanks for being such an awesome fan of my fic, makes me very very very happy. See you in the next chapter!

**Sunny-rain:** Yes, I'm actually wondering if I did make her a bit too evil. It's too late to change anything now though, so evil she stays! -laugh- I'm actually not too proud of my grammar and description in this chapter, but oh well, I hope you like it either way. -kisses-

**Blackstar** **Angel**: I hope you liked this rather lengthy chapter! Thanks for much for reviewing, and I hope I don't get tomatoes thrown at me this time. –laugh-

**StarsOfYaoi**: Oi! I was wondering where you had gone! I was sad cuz I thought you left me, but here you are! I didn't really write much about the whole Sakura situation in this chapter because I had to deal with the two of them talking for the first time in years. But I will most definitely write about how Naruto deals with what she told him in the next couple of chapters. Sasuke is definitely a caring person in this fic, and I will of course write the fic accordingly. You will just have to wait and see what happens to Sakura! Thanks for reviewing, and even if you forgot last chapter, I still love you, and I hope you keep reading. –kisses-

**Dark Tiger:** Drama, drama, drama yet again! I crammed way too much into one chapter, I feel like. But I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ryo Yuriko:** OMG, another update! I'm glad you like my responses, cuz I really love your reviews. Anyway, I don't think I would ever want to feel what a tazer gun feels like. Sounds scary. O.O And I definitely do not want to spoil the fic, so I won't tell you what happens to Naruto… but I will tell you that I personally love happy endings. –hint hint- Thanks for reviewing!

**Dead edged blade**: I think Sakura's already choking on her own guilt, and I still have to decide what exactly to do with her. But thanks so much for reviewing, and I hope this chapter was decent enough!

**A Slice above the others**: You know, I keep getting requests to have Itachi whisk Naruto away and get it on with him… and I just don't know what to do, haha. I'm actually considering just keeping Sakura as the villain in this fic and then write a sequel with ItaxNaru in it since literally everybody seems to have a fetish for that pairing or something. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and definitely more SasuNaru coming up soon!

**Roboguy45**: That heartless bitch is going to regret what she did fairly soon, don't worry! Thanks for reviewing, and hope you liked this chapter.

**Azamiko**: I'm sorry if you're a Sakura fan. Thanks for reviewing though.

**TenderWordsForgotten**: -Gasp- UPDATE! Hope u liked this chapter!

**DarkRavie:** Thanks for the compliments, I'm really flattered that people find my fic an enjoyable read. Thanks so much for reviewing, and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's note:** Yes, I am most definitely going to get reviews with questions on plot holes and whatnot if there are any. I tried cramming way too much information into one chapter, all because I wanted to reward all you adorable readers with a lengthy chapter for once. Anyway, constructive criticism is always appreciated so let me know if I skipped something or if stuff in the chapter does not make sense. The next chapter, I predict, is going to be quite interesting and emotional, so please do come back to read it! Also, just to give you guys an idea of when the heck this fic is going to end… well it's going end fairly soon actually. I have a basic idea of how I want the plot to work out and stuff. Well, what are you waiting for? Click on the review button below and give me some of that precious feedback!

Love,

Angelline

P.S. What IS it with you people and ItaNaru? Does that pairing really turn you on? I'm about to go write a fic with that pairing just to satisfy literally half of you guys. –laugh-


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters... (I'd really buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though… sigh)

**Summary**: This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note: **I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and, me being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Reviews make author happy and update sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky.

**Xtra notice! (Read this**!) - Hmmm, not really sure what exactly happened to my beta. I think she disappeared. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long so I went ahead and posted this on FFnet. I hope there aren't too many mistakes because this hasn't been beta-ed. Anways, enjoy!

**Chapter 18 – "Reminiscing…"**

Naruto stared silently at the pink sakura blossoms as they fluttered in the wind and shed some of their petals that fell to the ground soundlessly. The Uchiha mansion's backyard was truly beautiful, and he loved just sitting here at the porch for hours staring at the garden without worries.

Most of the thoughts that crossed his mind were about how in the world he had ended up here and in this situation. He couldn't help but smile a bit when he thought of Sasuke's pleading voice asking him to live at his place for the time being. The black haired man had also begged Iruka (saying the words 'please' and 'I swear I will take good care of him' for someone like Uchiha Sasuke was considered more than begging, in other words unheard of) to let him take care of Naruto. Of course, Iruka-sensei was too kind for his own good and couldn't reject the offer; Sasuke seriously looked like he was going to cry if he said no.

The other 30 percent of his thoughts lingered on that day in which Sakura had paid him a 'friendly' visit to his hospital room. Her words still played over and over in his brain like a poison that couldn't be removed or cured. Being here at the mansion with Sasuke for the past month and a half was totally going against what she had suggested him to do, and basically contradicted what he had told himself he would do. A part of him though, felt that this had been the right decision for the time being because of his physical and mental condition.

The day since he had been discharged from the hospital had been the start of a nightmare. Nothing solid that he ate would stay in his stomach and he had to resort to getting hooked up to an IV even here at Sasuke's house. Throwing up constantly also made him lose so much energy and he felt tired half the day. If it hadn't been for Sasuke's constant care and attention, he would definitely have ended up having a mental breakdown. Naruto fidgeted with the sleeve of the yukata he was wearing as he thought about how much Sasuke had changed.

The ANBU captain had not only grown physically but improved personality-wise as well. The boy that had once been blinded by revenge, hate, and remorse was now a mature man who knew how to recognize what was more important in life. Naruto felt proud, and felt that all the shit he had gone through had paid off somehow. If he could make Sasuke a happier person, even if in the slightest way, then there were no limits to the price he would pay for it. Naruto was extremely surprised and touched by how caring and loving Sasuke could be, and if there were jealous girls out there, well they had a good reason to be.

It was as if they were newlyweds and the Uchiha was the most perfect husband that could possibly exist in the world. He cooked, he cleaned, he said comforting things (in a very "Sasuke" way of course, but Naruto could tell they were meant to be sweet), and supported Naruto in every way possible. Not only that, but Sasuke was incredibly worried that something would happen to Naruto while he was away at work, so he would always remind him to be careful and that he'd be back as early as possible everyday.

The blonde man sighed, in despite of the wonderful days he was living. The fact that his life was almost perfect at the moment didn't mean that it could stay this way. Sasuke hadn't said anything about his feelings for him yet, which he was thankful for, because he didn't know how exactly he would deal with it. Naruto knew, that eventually, when his health got better and he didn't feel so frail, he would have to leave this perfect dream he was currently living.

_Because dreams don't last forever… reality will always come back to make it all end…_

Naruto gasped in surprise when he felt something placed around his shoulders. He smiled when he recognized the dark ANBU cloak and looked up to greet the love of his life. Sasuke looked down at him with a serious but yet loving face.

"I know my garden's nice, but you shouldn't be sitting here until so late. It is getting chilly at night, and I don't want you to catch a cold," the Uchiha scolded him like the overprotective husband that he was. Naruto grinned.

"Gomen, gomen, I must have lost track of time," he responded sheepishly.

"Hn, I'm not surprised, usuratonkachi," Sasuke replied, smirking.

The whiskered man rolled his eyes.

_Okay, maybe he isn't as mature as I thought after all._

The taller man reached down to help Naruto get up. "Come on, dinner's ready. And no, it's not ramen, so don't bother asking." Naruto pouted in response, but it was all an act. Sasuke always cooked breakfast before he left in the mornings and dinner when he came back, and he was incredibly good at it.

The blonde man licked his chops as he ate the dumplings and barbequed beef. It amazed him that Sasuke had such talent not only in the battlefield but in everything else he did as well. Sasuke happily watched the younger man enjoy his food. He was glad that Naruto was getting better and could finally eat solid food. "Slow down, baka, or you'll have to pay the bathroom a visit soon."

"Hai, hai," Naruto replied as he slowed down. He suddenly stopped and looked up at the dark orbs watching him intently.

Sasuke was surprised at what the blonde man suddenly said to him.

"Sasuke, you're so… perfect."

He looked back at Naruto's aquamarine eyes silently for a bit before answering.

"Tch, I'm anything but perfect, usuratonkachi. If anything, you're the one that's perfect," he said slightly embarrassed, and he reached out to wipe off sauce from Naruto's lips with his fingers. "If you have time to say stupid things like those, then eat more and get healthier quick."

Sasuke's expression suddenly got serious. "I don't like seeing you like this, not being able to go out and be your goofy self."

Blushing, Naruto looked away and smiled. "I AM getting better, you fool. I don't like to see a brooding and worried Sasuke, so I will get better from now on."

"Good, now finish your food and go to bed. You look tired," Sasuke said before he started to eat from his own plate.

He was right. For some reason, he felt really tired. Maybe it was from all the thinking he had done throughout the day. When they were done eating, Naruto insisted on helping Sasuke do the dishes even if the dark haired man refused to allow him. The blonde man pulled a puppy-eyed look on him and the Uchiha couldn't help but smile and let him help.

"Fine, you sly puppy dog, but only the drying and laying the dishes on the rack, you got that?"

"Hn."

They washed the dishes side by side in silence for a bit, until suddenly a bit of foam splashed off Sasuke's hand onto Naruto's face.

"Oops, sorry Naruto," the Uchiha apologized and reached out to wipe it off his cheek. Before he could do so though, Naruto wiped it off first and smeared the foam right back onto Sasuke's cheek. Laughing, he exclaimed, "It's okay, Sasuke. There you go, you can have it back." The ANBU officer raised his eyebrows in surprise at Naruto's reaction, and was dumbfounded for a bit before smirking his infamous Uchiha smirk.

"I see you are declaring war on me, ne?" he said with a challenging look on his face.

Naruto grinned. "War? What war? You have already lost."

"Is that so?" Sasuke said with a playful look.

"Hai." Naruto reached out and grabbed a bunch of foam from the sink and smeared it all over Sasuke's face before the older man had a chance to react. The blonde pointed at Sasuke's face with a satisfied look and started to laugh.

The dark haired man's face was suddenly covered in white dish washing foam and he honestly had no idea what to do next. He stood there with his mouth gaped open like a retard for a good three minutes. When he finally registered through his brain what had just happened, he smirked evilly beneath all the foam.

"So… you think this is funny, eh?"

Naruto smiled and nodded smugly. "Hn!"

Sasuke wiped off his face and reached into the sink to gather up an even larger amount of foam and turned to look at Naruto with a "you're going to get it" look.

"We'll see about that."

The blonde man gulped, turned around, and started running away. Sasuke exclaimed, "Hey brat, where do you think you're going?"

Yelling threats at each other, the couple started chasing each other throughout the kitchen and living room of the huge mansion. Foam was flying around all over the place and laughter filled the once morbid and quiet place. Finally after a good 40 minutes, the two of them collapsed on the couch. Panting, Naruto leaned onto Sasuke's shoulder for support. The Uchiha looked down at the silky golden strands of hair and couldn't help but touch it and straighten out the tangles.

"Your hair… it's gotten long," Sasuke commented.

"Hn. Do you not like it? Should I get it cut?" Naruto inquired with a bit of concern in his voice.

Sasuke immediately responded, "Of course I like it. It doesn't matter what your hair looks like, you always look good."

Naruto blushed and couldn't think of a good way to reply to that. Then he asked, "How was work today?"

He worried a lot about Sasuke's job as the ANBU force's captain. The older man would sometimes come back home with wounds that were minor, but still, it worried him to no ends. Wounds were wounds, and he had seen enough of those to last him a lifetime. Sasuke could feel the tension in Naruto and laid an arm around his shoulders gently.

"It was pretty much eventless. Don't worry so much, you know I can take care of myself."

The blonde just nodded silently in response. The two of them sat on the couch without saying anything for a while. After a bit, Sasuke finally spoke, "Naruto, remember that day… I said I had to say something?"

There was no response.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke looked to his side and smiled when he saw that the younger man was sound asleep and snoring lightly. He carefully moved Naruto's body to a laying position, gently cushioning his head with his leg. Then he reached for his cloak that was lying nearby and covered the other man's body with it. The blonde's facial expression was peaceful and serene, and he looked more beautiful than ever.

"Damn you, Naruto. Why do you have to be so adorable? It's not fair," Sasuke said to himself chuckling.

Not to mention, those whiskers on his cheeks were irresistibly cute, and he reached out to trace them gently with his fingertips. Sasuke had to stop himself from chuckling too loudly when they twitched in response, as if he had been tickled.

The dark haired man sighed. "Why do I get either interrupted or ignored every time I want to say this to you? It's hard enough already to say it in a touching way, why does God have to make it even harder on me?"

Sasuke leaned back into the couch and stared at the ceiling with a distant look. Even if he did love his work and was extremely devoted to it, a great part of him felt that it got in the way of his relationship with Naruto. He honestly wished he had more time to spend with the blonde man than the weekends, which he usually also had to work on as well.

"I really hope I get this weekend off. Since you've gotten a lot better, I want to tell you how much you mean to me as soon as possible."

Sasuke leaned over and laid a light kiss on Naruto's forehead before falling asleep as well.

(Flashback)

"_Help!" the blonde screamed out as the slithering scales kept tightening around his lithe body, and it felt unbearably and excruciatingly painful. He reached out to grab onto something, anything, but there was nothing but empty, dark space surrounding him._

_The head of the snake slowly slithered toward his head and Naruto could do nothing but stare in fear, motionless. Its gross purple tongue flickered out of its mouth, grazing over his cheek's skin. Then it spoke._

"_Narutooo… you sssneaky brat. You fool! How dare you run away from my grasssp? How dare you make my plansss fail?" Naruto's eyes widened when he recognized the voice that belonged to Orochimaru, the man he feared the most in this world._

_The man that had ruined three years of his life._

"_P…please, let me go…" Naruto spoke with a trembling voice, horrified at the situation in which he found himself. The snake threw its head back and let out a shrill laugh._

"_Don't make me laugh, you worthlessss boy. You have ruined everything which I've worked ssso hard for. Now it's your turn, kyuubi."_

_Naruto gasped in shock when he heard the name of the creature that resided within him._

"_How do you…"_

_The snake grinned wickedly, showing off its long and deadly fangs. "How do I know? Are you stupid? Everybody knows, Naruto. Everybody knows and they hate you for it. They'll always hate you for it. It's your fault everything got destroyed. You're the reason why all those people died and lost their loved ones. You, you, you!" the creature hissed the berating words at Naruto, accusing him of all those events that happened in the past._

_The blonde boy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to erase the images of those hateful eyes staring at him that started to form in his mind. The tears started rolling down his cheeks, and he felt helpless when he couldn't move his constrained hands to wipe them away._

_Looking satisfied, the snake spoke with a haughty tone of voice, "I see you accept the fact. Good little boy. I'll do your town's people a favor and get rid of you myself so that they won't have to waste their precious time."_

_It then bared its sharp fangs at him before lunging forward toward Naruto's neck, and it sank them deep into his flesh. The blonde screamed out in pain and squirmed, trying to get out of the stone grip._

_But no matter how much he fought back, it was hopeless. Slowly, he started to give in to the venom that was seeping through his veins. His vision got blurry and was about to lose consciousness when he heard a voice call out to him._

"_Naruto!"_

_The blonde opened his eyes and stood upright abruptly from his bed. He was covered in sweat and was trembling uncontrollably. Naruto gasped and shuffled away in fear when something tried to grab his arms. Then he heard Sasuke's gentle and extremely shaken voice._

"_Naruto? It's me, Sasuke, don't be scared. Please, let me hold you. I promise I won't hurt you."_

_Blue eyes looked up at him with an expression that was indescribable with words, and it hurt him to see the blonde like this. Slowly, he reached out and grabbed the younger man carefully, pulling him forward toward his body. Naruto started to calm down a bit and leaned into the warm embrace._

_The dark haired man held the trembling body lovingly, and rubbed his back trying to comfort the scared blonde. "It's okay, baby… everything's alright. It's just a bad dream, that's all. I'm here with you," he said soothingly._

_After a few minutes of silence, Naruto spoke in a barely audible voice, "I'm sorry I woke you up, Sasuke."_

"_Shhh… It's not your fault, don't be sorry," the Uchiha said as he lightly wiped away the sweat from Naruto's face with his sleeve. "Try to go back to sleep, it's late."_

_The blonde nodded and grabbed onto Sasuke's arm tightly. "You won't… leave me, right?"_

_Smiling he replied, "Of course not. I'll be here with you, always. I promise."_

_With a satisfied look, Naruto closed his eyes and slowly dozed off._

_Every night from then on, Sasuke always watched over him until he was asleep and slept by his side. Slowly, the nightmares stopped coming and tormenting him._

_Only the secure and happy feeling of having Sasuke next to him when he slept was there to comfort his dreams._

"I'll be back a bit later than usual today, Naruto. My mission today is located a bit far from town. Go ahead and have dinner on your own, I put some prepared food in the fridge for you."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"And don't forget to take your medication on time," Sasuke added firmly and waited for a confirmation.

The blonde giggled and responded, "Hai, hai, mother hen. I got it."

"Good, I'll come back as soon as possible. Ja ne!"

"Be careful! Bye!" Naruto called out and waved as the ANBU captain threw on his cloak and left the mansion.

As soon as the dark haired man was out of sight, Naruto's smile faded away and was replaced with a sad and solemn look.

"Coming late today, huh. I guess this is my chance to do it," the blonde muttered to himself. His health had gotten a lot better, and even Tsunade was impressed at how well he had recovered the last time he went to get a check up.

Naruto walked out into the garden and looked around him, admiring the beautiful blossoms on the tree. He would truly miss the beautiful view this place had offered him for the past few months.

Then he moved on to the room that Sasuke and he had been sleeping in. He smiled and reached out to touch the framed picture of Team 7 that was on the table.

Naruto turned toward the bed and reached out to grab Sasuke's pillow, and hugged it tightly. It smelled like Sasuke, the shampoo he used, the cologne he used, and just a very manly smell in general. He loved every bit of it.

He spent the rest of the day walking around the mansion and reminiscing all the wonderful times he had in this place. Sasuke had seriously treated him like a spoiled prince that gets everything he wants handed over on a silver platter. Of course, he appreciated all of that to no ends, but he didn't want to keep making Sasuke do this for him out of guilt.

"It's enough… that's quite enough of this, Naruto," he told himself in a whisper.

Even though living here with Sasuke for the rest of his life was what he wished he could do more than anything in this world, reality was reality. Although Sakura had said those terrible things, he had to admit they weren't all incorrect. Nobody had said anything so far because he hadn't left the mansion and nobody knew about the fact that he lived at the Uchiha's place. Once people started finding out, the rumors would spread like a plague.

The town would get noisy, and the daily gossip would involve the ANBU captain and Naruto. He could already imagine them glaring at him with looks of bitterness and hate. They would say how he had tainted and seduced the Uchiha into taking care of him.

How the whole situation was a disgrace.

Naruto sighed. "Yes, this is for the best. I have to leave."

By the time he was done cleaning the mansion and packing the few belongings he had, the sun had started setting. Naruto looked around one last time before hurriedly leaving the mansion without turning back a single time.

He wasn't exactly sure of where he was going, but he knew he had to get out of Konoha as fast as possible.

Sasuke was glad that his mission had been completed quite easily and he was able to come back home earlier than he thought he would. He stepped into the mansion and froze when everything was unusually quiet and dark. Nervously, he called out, "Naruto? I got off earlier than I thought. Did you eat yet?"

There was no response.

He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The food he had prepared earlier was still there, untouched. Sasuke's heart started to beat faster and his hand started to tremble slightly as fear consumed him.

"Calm down, Sasuke. He might have just fallen asleep. Just, calm down," he told himself as he walked toward their room. When he walked in, he was greeted by something that he was scared of the most.

Silence.

The bed was done perfectly without a single wrinkle. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, and Sasuke could only think of one explanation; he had left.

"Shit."

He whirled around and burst out of the room, sweat trickling down his face. Running at the fastest speed he could possible move at, he went out to search for the blonde. He hoped that he hadn't gotten too far.

_Naruto… you extremely, hopelessly, incredibly, and unbelievably retarded baka!_

(To be continued…)

Thanks to people who reviewed last chapter:

**YaoiRocks**: Here's your update, sorry it's a bit late, been busy. Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reviewing!

**eMusareseXy**: Yea, but I love emotional Sasuke sometimes, because it's those brooding quiet people that are the real emotional ones when it comes to people they love. –laugh- And yep, Sakura's a mental case. Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Blue-nuriel**: O my, don't be late to work now. I know my fic's good, but I'm sure work's more important, jk jk. xD Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and here's your chapter!

**Gosangoku**: Oh my, this is one of the sweetest reviews I've ever gotten for any of my fics, and I'm truly thankful. Thank you so much for the compliments, and I'm so glad you're liking this fic. And of course you're on my thank you list, I appreciate your reviews very much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Strength-91-possibility:** Yup, Sasuke just did make it worse by inviting Naruto to live at his place. (That lucky bastard!) I bet she's jealous as hell –evil laugh-. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

**Akirakun17**: Well, this chapter answers your question of where Naruto should live: Sasuke's mansion! Woot! (That lucky bastard, I wanna live there too!) And Sasuke's being super sweet to Naruto, so that's always a plus. Don't worry, Sakura and her words will be forgotten in no time, and don't apologize for cussing her out, I do it all the time. Thanks so much for leaving me such an amusing review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Gmasangel**: I'm sorry if this update was a bit late, I hope you didn't check too much. –apologizes- Anyway, I'm really happy that you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope this one was just as good. Thanks so much coming back to read my fic and leaving reviews.

**FuriousDeragonmaji**: I love dark humor, what you talkin' bout! Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, dattebayo!

**Galenchia**: Awww, thanks for all the candy and hearts, me loves it. And happy REALLY belated Valentine's Day to you too. Wasn't this chapter quite sweet, almost too sweet, I'd say. It's like, fluffy, but not too fluffy. I dunno, do you think it was too fluffy? And yes, I will MOST definitely keep this a SasuNaru fic. If I do decide to make this ItaNaru somehow, it'll be as a sequel or a totally separate fic. Anyways, I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this update, been busy. Thanks so much for the wonderful review.

**The Third Kim**: Of course, SasuNaru forever! I would never change this into an ItaNaru fic, don't worry about that. I'll either make it a sequel or a separate fic. Anyway, I'm sorry for leaving you hanging, and hope this chapter was good enough to satisfy you until the next update. Thanks so much for reviewing, much love.

**Crimson Aries**: Yea, I think ItaNaru has caught my attention/interest, so I will keep into consideration as a sequel or a separate fic, but this fic will stay SasuNaru for sure. Anyway, thanks for reviewing so much, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next update!

**KCameh**: I am considering writing ItaNaru as a sequel or a separate fic, but this fic will definitely stay SasuNaru since that was how it started off as. Anyway, wow, it's real impressive you sat there and read this whole thing in 2 hours. Actually, since the chapters are kind of short (ashamed) it probably wasn't too bad. I'm glad you're addicted –evil laugh- but please don't fall asleep during class because of my fic. Thanks so much for the sonderful review!

**Roboguy45**: YES SASUKE ALREADY KNOWS CUZ HE'S A FRIGGIN GENIUS AND OMG I HATE HER TOO AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Dead edged blade**: Simple, but very complimenting review. Makes me feel like a genius. Thanks for reviewing, and hope you liked this chap!

**Azamiko**: It's okay, as long as people aren't saying extremely mean stuff I take it all as constructive criticism. Anyway, you'll see how the whole Sakura situation gets resolved fairly soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

**DarkRavie**: Yep, let's hope she doesn't go koo koo psycho bitch again. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks so much for reviewing.

**Ryo Yuriko**: Of course you're a name on a screen! And yep, I promise I won't disappoint you, I would never! And thanks for all the wonderful compliments, makes me so happy… writing this fic is definitely worthwhile because of the things you say. This chapter was overly sweet, so I hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks for the review!

**VampireJazzy**: Here's your next chapter! I love all your smileys btw, they're extremely cute. Thanks for your review.

**TenderWordsForgotten**: Yup, a fic without angst is not a fic written by me. Of course I put all the mushy, sweet, sappy, fluffy stuff in there somewhere, but angst is the main thing! Thanks for the awesome compliments, I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last one!

**JadeAnime**: Okay, okay, I promise to keep this fic SasuNaru all the way, don't worry. If I do ItaNaru, I'll do it as sequel or a separate fic, so no worries! Definitely just keep it as a plot bunny. And yes, you do have a good point that Sasuke would have noticed it before, but let's just say that he was real tired when he walked in and missed it? Cut me some slack here! -laugh- Anyway, thanks for reviewing, all the stuff you say helps me out one way or the other. Hope you liked this chapter!

**AznAnimeChick**: Haha, that's a cute cookie, thanks so much! -munches on cookie- Anyway, this chapter was incredibly sweet, in my opinion, so I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing, see you next chapter!

**Nanami**: Nanami-chan! You're back! (Nanami's boyfriend is friggin hot, in that anime) Anyway –cough- back to the review… thanks so much for reviewing even if your mouse isn't working, I really appreciate it. And I love sentimental Sasuke because we all know he would only show that side of him for Naruto, ne? And sorry it got weird at the end, hope this chapter made up for it?

**Reggie** **Tuesday**: I'm glad you liked the speech, I was real nervous about it being bad and people criticizing it. It was real hard to type it up too, I really wanted it to sound realistic and something that Sasuke would really say. And the Sakura situation will be resolved fairly soon, so look forward to it! Thanks for reviewing.

**Blackstar** **Angel**: Yea it's not my type of pairing either, so I'll consider it as a sequel or separate fic for all those people begging for some ItaNaru action, lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Silversnow10**: Haha, you really liked that part? I'm glad you're liking the sadistic side of me, (and Sakura). And yes, if I was Sakura, I would be pretty damn pissed off and jealous too. I mean, come on, how much more perfect does a SasukexNaruto pairing get? I rolled on the floor laughing throughout your entire review, especially the bubble gum. Her hair does seriously look like it would be chewing gum if you cut some off and popped it into your mouth. –laughs her head off- Don't worry, everything will be revealed soon, and all your questions answered, since I'm planning on ending this fic pretty soon. Thanks so much for the long and amusing review!

**Sprig**: Of course she needs to regret, it's about damn time! And yes, fangirls that just don't get the picture really annoys me, especially Sakura and her lame nagging in the anime. And I support you totally to go talk to Tsunade and Kakashi, we should go together! -laughs- Anyway, thanks so much for the cute review, loved it. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**A Slice above the others**: Haha, well, that's a very blunt way to put things, and that's actually what I was considering writing up, but not this fic. I'll probably save it for a sequel or a separate follow up fic or something. (I don't want to upset the SasuNaru fans, since this is what it started out as.) Anyway, thanks so much for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**StarsOfYaoi**: My lovely, most wonderful, and incredible writer SOY! You're back! -kisses- Anyway, yes I know you're obsessed with ItaNaru, I can kind of tell by your profile page and your fics written. When I have time, I'll get around to reading your ItaNaru ones. Talking about fics, update your fic soon with some sweetness in it! It's getting extremely morbid in there. And about ItaNaru in my fic… I'll save it for a sequel or separate fic, because I don't want to upset the SasuNaru fans that are reading my fic now. (But hey, just for you, I promise no matter what I'll write it up, whether it's a sequel or separate fic.) Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope this one was bearable enough even if nothing really major happened in it. Thanks for your wonderful reviews, me love you long time!

**Dark Tiger**: Yay! I'm glad you like the chapter, and hope this one was good enough too. Thanks for reviewing!

**Author's Note:** Whew, that was a long list of people to go through. Anyway, sorry that nothing important happened in this fic, but I really wanted you guys to have some sweet SasuNaru moments to enjoy. Talking about SasuNaru, have you guys seen the ending theme for the Shipuuden arc? You MUST go watch it on youtube or something if you haven't already. It seriously has SasuNaru written ALL OVER it, I guarantee. It's like the cutest chibi version of the two and it's adorable to no ends. Also, please go check out my Bleach fic, pretty please? I promise it's good and it's going to get better. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed all the horrible sap and fluffiness in this chapter. Please, please, please, please… REVIEW!

Love,  
Angelline

p.s. ItaNaru… yes, I'll give it to you rabid ItaNaru fans… but only as either a sequel or a separate fic. This fic will stay SasuNaru. Period.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters... (I'd really buy Kakashi and Sasuke if I could though… sigh)

**Summary**: This is SasukexNaruto YAOI. Yes, boy likes boy, type of thing, so don't bother reading if you don't know what YAOI means. This takes place in the TV series version where Sasuke abandons Konoha and all his buddies to go to Orochimaru. The story starts off where Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke from going to the snake-head and they are fighting each other.

**Author's Note: **I got very obsessed with Naruto recently, and, me being the queen of angst and yaoi, just HAD to write up a super dooper angsty SasuNaru fic. I can't help it, I just must. Please enjoy, and please review! Reviews make author happy and update sooner! I hate Sakura, so I will bash her if I get the chance to in this fic. Oh, and Naruto's kind of OOC, less bright and happy go lucky.

**Xtra notice! (Read this**!) --- Once again, my beta has permanently disappeared so I'm sorry for any mistakes. And yes, I am EXTREMELY sorry I neglected this fic for ages, I apologize with all my heart. Been way too busy with life and personal problems. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait, thanks everyone.

**Chapter 19 – "My Heart Belongs To You"**

Naruto looked ahead at the huge Konoha gates and felt like he was replaying this scene way too often. It was way too ironic that he was standing in front of these gates again. This time, not to go toward where Sasuke was, but to get as far away from him as possible. He knew it would be hard to leave as if nothing had happened, but he didn't know it would be this hard.

His feet felt as if they had been rooted to the ground, and his heart heavy. It was telling him this was the wrong decision, that he needed to turn around and go back to where he truly belonged.

But the smarter side told him to quit fantasizing and to force his legs to move. Seriously, he had to break free from this perfect and ideal dream of his. After long minutes of quiet contemplation, he was finally able to lift one foot and about to step outside of the gate when he heard his voice.

"Naruto. Don't do it."

Naruto gasped when he heard the way too familiar deep voice of Sasuke.

_I must be hearing things. I'm just hallucinating, keep walking, Naruto. Keep walking._

But the damned voice spoke again.

"I don't know what that person told you that day in the hospital, but just ignore it. It's not important."

Naruto sighed and looked down at the ground, not daring to turn around to face the other man. Why was Sasuke such a smart bastard, why? He managed to mumble out some words.

"It does matter, Sasuke. It might not be important now, but I guarantee it will be in the near future. People will start finding out about everything… about you and me."

Sasuke snorted at the comment. "And? What's your point?"

Naruto started to feel slightly angry at the Uchiha's ignorance. "My point? Are you stupid? You are not Sasuke the genius kid from the academy anymore. You are the ANBU captain of our town; people respect and admire you. What will they think when they see us together? They will talk about how I'm a disgrace to society… a disgrace to you!" he shouted out bitterly.

"Naruto… don't…"

The blonde man clenched his fists tightly. He wasn't slightly angry anymore, he was extremely angry; not at Sasuke, but at himself.

With tears threatening to spill from his eyes, he spoke again. "Not only that but, you are an Uchiha. You are going to need heirs to continue the bloodline… to make your goals and dreams come true. I have absolutely nothing I can offer you, Sasuke… nothing I can give you."

Now he was really crying, the tears trickling down his cheeks. Sorrow filled his heart as he stood there, telling Sasuke how worthless he truly was. "Everything here reminds me of you, Sasuke. If I stay here, the memories that linger in every place, every moment will haunt me and consume me alive. I can't stay, I must leave. I hope you understand."

The two men stood quietly, none of them daring to speak up first. When Naruto decided that Sasuke wasn't going to respond, he stepped forward to truly leave this time. He gasped when two strong but gentle arms suddenly embraced him from behind. Sasuke's face was next to his, their cheeks slightly touching.

Then the blonde's eyes widened when he felt warm breath as the Uchiha whispered into Naruto's ear in a shaky voice.

"Don't leave… please don't leave me, Naruto.

Naruto felt a cold and icy feeling consume his heart. It was a sorrow so deep, it couldn't possibly be described in words. Sasuke's trembling voice filled with fear was too much to take in, too hard to refuse. He bit his bottom lip and clenched his fists in order to gain the power to speak once again.

Prying away the arms that were embracing him, he managed to whisper out in a voice just as shaky as the Uchiha's, "Quit talking nonsense, Sasuke. Let me go, already. Let me go…" He stopped mid-sentence as his voice faltered and failed to speak any further.

Warm drops of tears fell on Naruto's shoulder, seeping in through the cloth and moistening his skin. The blonde man suddenly felt lost and confused. All the courage he had mustered up to leave this town once and for was suddenly crumbling down to pieces. He was too scared to turn his head but had no choice but to do so.

Sasuke's midnight dark eyes could barely be seen for they were downcast, and the always confident man suddenly looked like an abandoned puppy. Naruto stared at him for a long time in absolute silence; not really knowing what to say or do. Finally, the Uchiha looked up at the blonde with eyes that were tearful and had a distant sorrowful look in them. He whispered out again, "My years alone, the days I spent sleepless nights searching for even the tiniest clue of your whereabouts… they were, I cannot say as painful as your time in captivity, but I daresay almost as much. Every step you take toward that gate, you're ripping my heart away from my body because you know it belongs to you." Sasuke reached out and held Naruto's hand, placing it over his own heart to reinforce his statement.

"_Actions speak louder than words… I read that somewhere," Sasuke reminded himself._

Naruto lost any sanity and self-control he had left in him at the end of that speech and threw himself into Sasuke's chest, pounding it with his fist and gasping out bitterly, "Why! Why do you have to make this harder than it already is, Sasuke? Why do you like to see me suffer so?" The blonde started choking on his words as tears started spilling out uncontrollably. Sasuke smiled sadly and gently put his arms around the trembling body, pulling him closer.

"You don't have to make it so hard, Naruto. I don't really understand why you're complicating things like this. I like it when you're simple minded and carefree; when you're just the plain old Naruto from the day we first met. That's the way you should be, it's what I love about you the most…" the dark haired man suddenly cupped Naruto's face with his hands and stared deeply and passionately into the glistening deep blue eyes.

"It's why I love you," he whispered out in an almost inaudible quivering voice.

Sasuke waited patiently for some sort of reaction, and started feeling extremely uneasy when he didn't really get one for quite a long time. The whiskered man just stared straight ahead with a dumbfounded look on his face, mouth slightly open with no words coming out of it. He could have sworn that he could hear his heart beating, clearly showing how nervous and scared he was.

"_What if he rejects me… what if he says there's no way… no chance…"_

After long minutes of silence and being lost in a turmoil of thoughts and feelings, Naruto finally spoke up in a calm voice. "What about the long list of reasons why we shouldn't be together? Starting with the fact that you are extremely respected and I'm, well, not so respected in this village? What of your bloodline and heirs…? What of… what of…" The blonde man always had trouble bringing up the inner demon that dwelled deep within him. It was the source of his immense power, but it also had brought sorrow and pain that was not describable in mere words.

Sasuke placed his fingertips on Naruto's lips to stop him from saying anymore. With the most understanding and caring look he could place on his face, he smiled and coaxed the man in front of him that looked totally lost and confused.

"The Sasuke from when we first met would have cared… oh he definitely would have more than cared," he smirked slightly. "But things are different now, Naruto. As time passes, people change… everything changes. I learned a lot of things from my mistakes, and I have most importantly learned that I must not dwell on my past."

Looking intently into Naruto's eyes, he added, "And you shouldn't either."

Naruto blushed and looked away, smiling. "You sure you're Uchiha Sasuke and not a kagebunshin of some sort?" The dark haired man snorted at the joke, glad that Naruto seemed to have loosened up a bit.

He got a hold of the blonde's chin and forced him to look up into his eyes once again. With a serious tone of voice he inquired once again, "So this means you are staying with me right?"

The shorter man seemed to searching for the correct answer to that question within Sasuke's onyx black orbs. He knew his reply should be simple, but for some reason it just wasn't easy to say it.

"_The simple Naruto… he loves the simple Naruto…"_

Smiling, he finally spoke to the Uchiha that was patiently waiting for a positive answer.

"We will see how it goes. If things don't seem to be working out the way we think they are, then promise me you will let me go," Naruto answered in a firm voice. Sasuke sighed in relief and let out the breath that he had been holding for quite a bit now.

"I promise," he simply stated for he knew he would sacrifice anything and everything in order to make things work out. He had to make them work no matter what.

After debating on what to do next, Sasuke cautiously leaned forward toward Naruto's now beaming face.

"_He's beautiful… perfect."_

The blonde man's heart started beating faster and he fluttered his eyelashes nervously before completely shutting his eyes. The ANBU officer stopped for a few seconds to admire the angelic and impossibly adorable facial expression on Naruto's face. Not wanting to keep his love waiting any longer, he leaned in to meet his lips with the other's in a tender kiss. When he felt the blonde tense up, he wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer.

Naruto relaxed within Sasuke's arms, and shyly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. The dark haired man accepted the open invitation without a moment of hesitation and delved into the warm cavern with his tongue. They played a game of tug-o-war, fighting for the dominant position in the kiss.

"_Uzumaki Naruto… you taste better than I ever imagined you to taste like… sweet, innocent, and absolutely perfect," _Sasuke thought to himself as he kept exploring the mouth he had been yearning to kiss all these years.

When he felt that Naruto was starting to suffer from lack of air, Sasuke reluctantly pulled away slowly, letting the kiss linger for as long as he could. He smiled when he saw the mesmerized look on Naruto's face.

"You look irresistibly cute right now, do you know that Naruto?" Sasuke teased mockingly.

The blonde instantly scowled at the comment and grumbled, "Men aren't cute, and I am definitely not cute either!" The Uchiha chuckled at the response and felt glad that the Naruto from before was slowly but steadily resurfacing once again.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto said suddenly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise at the suddenness of the declaration. His look of shock quickly melted into one of pure happiness.

"But… but I…" he continued to speak.

Sasuke hugged Naruto in a tight embrace and whispered into his ear, "Shhh baka. That's all you need to say to make me happy. If you say anything else you'll ruin it. That's enough for me."

The blonde man smiled and decided to not say whatever it was he had planned on saying. Sasuke backed off and looked at the shorter man in concern when he felt him shiver. Wrapping Naruto in his ANBU cloak, the Uchiha put his arm around his shoulders and led them back toward his home.

"It's cold tonight. Let's head back now, shall we?" Naruto simply nodded in response.

No more words were spoken to each other for the rest of the night.

They weren't necessary.

(To be continued…)

----------------------------

**Author's Note:** -scared look- Okay, first and foremost I wish to apologize to those of you who are loyal readers of this fic. I know it took me the entire ice age to update this. I was dealing with real life issues, and I was also sort of stuck in a writer's block. Please forgive me for making you wait so long, it was extremely unfair and irresponsible on my part. I'm also sorry I didn't type up thank-you's for this chapter because I figured you'd rather read the chapter asap rather than wait for me to finish replying to the 40-something reviews. I promise to write thank-you notes to each individual in the next chapter. This chapter ended up being way too fluffy, sorry about that too. Thanks for reading, and please review! I love you all!


	20. Finale

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto, trust me, those two would have hooked up years ago before Sasuke even thought of leaving the village, and would be making many babies right now, as we speak. Nuff said!

**Author's Note:** Wow, I wonder if anybody even remembers this fic and will read this update. I sure hope so. Apologies, I'm sure, are not enough to gain forgiveness from my readers for how long I have neglected this fic, so I might as well stop typing this note and get started on the chapter already. (And get ready… this one's LONG.)

**Finale - "Exodus of the Heart"**

If you thought their lives would have simply ended in "happily ever after," well you were wrong. Such things only happen in fairytales. Both Sasuke and Naruto had gone through way too much until now for them to just pop back into their daily routines sans any worries or problems. They both still had deep wounds in their hearts and minds that were slowly becoming permanent scars, directly affecting their words and actions. Neither one of them could completely forget everything and move on as if nothing had happened.

Especially Sasuke.

Naruto was slowly mending his wounds, both mentally and physically. The heavy sense of grief and remorse that was weighing down on his very soul was getting lighter, ounce by ounce. His smiles occurred more frequently, gaining a tiny bit of shine as he let the brighter side of life take over inch by inch. The words that came out of his mouth, that were once mere whispers of a ghost, were little by little gaining confidence and a cheerful tone.

On the other hand, Sasuke's mental state got worse after the night that Naruto had attempted to abandon the village. It was as if the whole situation had traumatized him and caused him to feel some sort of constant fear and uneasiness, which he tried his best to keep to himself. Even if Sasuke attempted to hide this horrible feeling that was gnawing away at his insides, the dark haired man couldn't help but send a messenger bird to Naruto at least twice everyday to make sure he was safe and sound at the Uchiha mansion. He even wished sometimes that he wasn't an ANBU captain, so that he may spend most of the day with the blonde man. Naruto had suddenly become an entity that was made out of dust, and in Sasuke's eyes, he was something so delicate, that the lightest of winds could blow him away forever.

It was hard for Sasuke to believe that someone out there could have inflicted such a huge impact on him other than Itachi, but it was flat out the truth. It was somewhat scary how much control Naruto had over him, even if the blonde man was seemingly oblivious to it. A single word or action from Naruto could cause the dark haired man the greatest happiness possible, or the worst pain existent.

At first, Naruto didn't think too deeply of it, smiling to himself at the loving gestures of the other man. Every time he received a message questioning his well-being, it made the blonde man's heart beat faster, and with trembling hands, he always made sure send back the bird with a message confirming his "safe and soundness." This was all so new to him; someone who cared so much to check on him multiple times a day, especially from _the _Uchiha Sasuke, who didn't speak more than three words per sentence and never smiled at a single soul.

Naruto felt like the luckiest person existent, being the only in the whole world to get to see this softer side of Sasuke.

Well, at least until Naruto truly started noticing things were not at all fine.

Sasuke always did all the purchasing and kitchen stocking, since he was the one with the enviable income of an ANBU officer. Plus, the man wouldn't straight up admit it, but he didn't want Naruto going to such public places all on his own. It not only worried his overly-protective self to no limits, but it extremely bothered his other very possessive self as well. He didn't want anybody setting eyes on his blonde lover, or talking to him, or attempting anything at all in general. As a matter of fact, he just wished Naruto wouldn't step a single foot out of his home so that he wouldn't even have to worry about worrying altogether.

But to Sasuke's dismay, Naruto was a free-spirited person by nature, and as his old self started to slowly appear once again in the blonde man, it was unavoidable for him venture out on his own sooner or later.

It all started with one particular food item: ramen.

Sasuke would _not_, absolutely _not_ let Naruto eat a single strand of ramen noodle. When the kyuubi vessel had somehow gotten his hands on some cups of instant ramen and helped himself to some, Sasuke threw the biggest fit he had ever seen a guy throw.

"Naruto, your health is not fully back to how it used to be. Do you not know that ramen is very unhealthy for you? _Why_, why are you doing this? Please, angel, it is already distressing to me how frail you have become and that the... that... _thing's _chakra has significantly diminished, affecting your recovery rate severely. Let's _please_... please try our best to stay away from things that will only worsen everything instead of improving them, okay? Can you do this for me?" he had said, in a shaky and extremely flustered voice, while firmly holding Naruto's shoulders with his hands.

Bewildered, Naruto's aquamarine eyes had widened at the sudden outburst of the older man, not quite knowing how to react to such strange behavior coming from Sasuke. First of all, the dark haired man had uttered more sentences in a row than he normally did in an entire month. Second, it all was filled with such anxiety and concern, that it ripped Naruto's heart to shreds that he had done something to cause Sasuke such distress.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Naruto finally opened his mouth. "I... I'm sorry Sasuke," he managed to whisper out, guilt written all over his face. "I just... I wasn't thinking. Please, don't be upset." With a shaky hand, he reached out and placed it on Sasuke's cold cheek.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He placed his own hand on top of Naruto's, pressing it firmly against his cheek. He then softly whispered out in a shaky voice, "I'm sorry too, Naruto. I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I'm very sorry, I..." the man's apologies were cut short when he suddenly felt soft warm lips on his own. He was caught off guard at first, but quickly let himself be carried away by the deepening kiss. After a few seconds, both sides started struggling for air and gently pulled away from each other. Kissing Naruto was something so amazing to Sasuke, that everytime they did it, he felt like the blonde man was sucking not only his breath, but his very soul away from him.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a loving look before stating, "Okay, we will both try our best to not upset the other from now on. I will stay away from ramen as much as possible, but you will let me have it once in a while, okay? Sound good?"

"Fine," the black haired man gave in with one simple word. There was no way he could argue with his angel. Especially if said angel was looking up at him with the most beautiful and impossibly innocent looking light blue eyes. The conversation ended with a tight hug, and a good night's sleep in each other's comforting arms.

A week or so passed by after that night with no huge issues crossing their way. Sasuke still sent his messenger birds to check on Naruto, and the blonde would send a confirmation accordingly every single time. Naruto was still somewhat scared of the real world, and how it would treat him or react to his return. He remained at the mansion most of the time unless he was running very quick and simple errands to the grocery shop around the corner.

Then that dreaded word 'ramen' happened again. This time, it was in a slightly different way that it caused distress once again in the duo's lives. Iruka had invited Naruto to come to Ichiraku during lunch so that they could catch up on things, and as an excuse to treat his _son_ to his absolute favorite food in the world. Naruto agreed in a heartbeat, because Iruka was the one other person he loved in this world, and he was very eager to see him.

Before leaving the mansion, he made sure to record a return message on one of Sasuke's messenger birds.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I will be having lunch today with Iruka at Ichiraku and perhaps run some small errands. Therefore, I might be home a bit late today. If you are back before I am, please wait for me so that we may have dinner together. Be careful during your mission, and see you very soon._

_Love,  
Naruto._

He then performed the seal accordingly and sent the bird on its way to his love, who was most probably impatiently waiting for his response.

Or… he thought he did.

Naruto didn't realize he had performed the incorrect seal for delivering the message, and instead had dismissed the bird from its duty, along with the letter that was attached. In despite of this mishap, the blonde cheerfully left the mansion to go see his guardian, whom he hadn't talked to in a while. Behind him, the bird that he had sent off flew into the sky and disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Iruka was waiting for him when he got to Ichiraku, and stood up excitedly to give Naruto a tight hug.

"Naruto! I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you? Are you feeling better? How is your health? How is Sasuke, what is it like living with him?" the jounin bombarded him with questions that had been bottled up inside. The younger man giggled softly and signaled his guardian to have a seat along with him. They ordered their ramen first, and Naruto started answering Iruka's questions one by one.

"Well, I am doing a lot better. I... I still have yet to fully heal both physically and emotionally, but I can safely say that it is all improving day by day," Naruto said, staring at his hands with distant look on his face. Iruka observed and listened quietly as the blonde spoke. It seemed like he was playing everything through in his mind as he told him about his experiences.

"That's good, I'm very glad to hear that, Naruto," Iruka said, smiling.

"The... the kyuubi's power is very weak, very... distant at the moment. Not sure what exactly happened that is causing this change. I don't feel its usual strong healing protective power, rather, it's more like a small presence buried deep inside of me," Naruto continued, turning to look at Iruka with a concerned look. "I mean, it... it might be a good thing actually, you know. With the kyuubi being somewhat of a curse to me..." his sentence trailed off at that, the blonde not knowing how to continue. Iruka quickly sensed Naruto's uneasiness and jumped on to a different subject matter.

"How's the ANBU captain doing? You haven't told me anything about living with him!"

Naruto blushed at the question, his current status with Sasuke being a pretty sensitive matter to him as well. "Well, he is doing well, I think. We both have a lot of work on still... especially leaving the past behind us. Otherwise, everything is good. He is so very good to me, I couldn't have asked for any more from him," he stated with a soft smile on his face. Iruka sighed in relief at the positive answer, but still worried at the two of them still having to "work" on this past of theirs.

"Naruto, what exactly is troubling you? What is this you still need to work on?"

The blonde sighed and stirred his ramen with his chopsticks, trying to think of a good way to explain things.

"I am not quite sure, but I think Sasuke is struggling with everything related to me. I feel like he's trying to cage me in, and control every aspect of my life," he stated. Then he hurriedly added, "I mean, of course, it's not in a horrible psychopath way… but I think he feels he must do this, or else something bad will happen all over again. If any of that makes sense."

Iruka smiled and nodded. "Of course it makes sense. I understand what you are talking about, Naruto. And for a problem like that, there is no solution other than to sit down and talk about it. Both of you need to stop feeling troubled every single minute you're away from each other. You're lacking a very important part of a relationship, and I am sure you know what I am referring to."

Naruto smiled at his guarding, grateful for the helpful and supportive words. "Thanks, Iruka. You are always a life saver. That is exactly what I will do when I get home; have a long chat with Mr. Uchiha. Perhaps have some tea while at it."  
Iruka laughed at the small joke and hugged the younger man once again. "It will all be fine, Naruto. You just have to figure out a way to stop worrying about it all."  
Naruto just nodded in response.

"All right, well I think I have kept you for too long. You should get going before Sasuke finishes his work for the day and comes back to an empty house."  
Naruto rolled his eyes, "trust me, that's the _last_ thing I want. Thanks for lunch, I will talk to you again next time."

"Ja ne!"

They waved at each other and parted ways. Naruto felt like part of whatever it was that was weighing down on his heart had been lifted after his talk with Iruka. At this moment, all he had on his mind was to hurry up and get back home, and patiently wait for his love to come home. He would greet him with a smile on his face, have a pleasant dinner ready, and then he would tell him everything that was on his mind.

Unfortunately, his plans of going back to the mansion were slowed down by the appearance of a certain someone.

His hurried walk down the path toward the mansion was suddenly interrupted by a person he wasn't expecting to run into anytime soon. Naruto gasped as he abruptly stopped in his tracks, and looked at the woman in front of him.

"Sa…Saku…ra…" he managed to gasp out, as his voice trembled. It wasn't from fear, that his body started shaking. It was everything that the pink haired woman had uttered to him. Her poisonous words that had been mercilessly lashed out at him were playing over and over in his mind as they stood in front of each other wordlessly.

"_It truly befuddles and bewilders me… just how outrageous it is that Sasuke has fallen for someone like you."_

"_Why can't you go for someone who is unimportant and worthless like you?"_

"_His reputation as ANBU captain… heirs for his Uchiha bloodline… have you thought of these things, Naruto?"_

"_Disappear from this town forever Naruto… and never return."_

A few painstakingly slow seconds passed before Sakura finally broke the silence with a surprisingly calm and quiet voice.

"Naruto. I was wondering… if maybe…" she paused, appearing to be going through some sort of inner turmoil. Naruto could sense in her green eyes that she was struggling with whatever she had to say.

"If maybe… we could talk. It won't take long," she finally muttered out. Naruto's eyes widened at the request. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to this person who had caused him such great amounts of distress and pain. Just thinking about the things she had said to him while he was still barely recovering at the hospital was enough to making him feel weak at the knees and almost ready to collapse to the ground. He had even subconsciously placed his right hand on his chest, to protect it from any heart stabbing words that could possibly come out of her mouth.

After a few minutes of more silence, Naruto finally felt calm enough to respond. "Sakura, I… I'm not so sure I can speak with you right now."

Sakura looked at him with slightly pained eyes, shocking the blonde haired man. "It really won't take too much of your time, I promise. I really must talk with you, Naruto. There are some things… that I must absolutely say to you. Please," she begged. After a bit more of hesitation, Naruto finally gave in and motioned toward a nearby park. He really hoped he had made the right decision as they walked toward a small bench and sat down at opposite ends. Neither one of them looked sideways to face the other. Both pairs of eyes stared intently at the ground in front of them, as an uncomfortable silence insisted on settling down between them.

Naruto could sense that Sakura was still having a hard time bringing up whatever it was she had to say. "Sakura, I really have to get going soon, what is it you need to talk about?" he inquired, hoping that it would help the pink haired woman spit it all out.

With a voice filled with guilt and remorse, she started speaking.

"I know saying sorry is cliché, and especially in this case, fairly ineffective and meaningless. Therefore, I will say things in a slightly different way. Perhaps you will be able to at least understand, if not forgive." Naruto knew she could see him out of the corner of her eye, so he just nodded in response.

"I think all my life, I have always gotten what I have wanted, one way or another. My parents bought me clothing when I wanted it, and they bought me any sort of food I wanted as well. All I had to say was, 'dad, I want to eat this.' I got things that I didn't even ask for, excuse my bluntness; you liked me back then… you wanted me." Naruto stiffened at her words, remembering the days in which he had fallen for the pink haired girl, and had wanted her to like him back as well. But he didn't let the words hurt him, since he could hear in her voice that she was not saying it in a crude or haughty manner.

She continued, "When I dreamt about being in the same class as… as Sasuke-kun, my dreams came true. When I wished over and over again about being in the same team as Sasuke-kun, my wish came true. Everything… just everything seemed to be going the way I wanted them to go." Letting out a long sigh she then said in a lower voice, "All except the one thing I wanted most. When I asked the skies to grant me Sasuke-kun's love… they did not listen to my pleas." Naruto could hear Sakura's voice softening more and more, and her eyes were most likely filling up with unshed tears. "I felt like I had to do whatever it took to obtain this one thing that I couldn't get, regardless of the consequences. Just like a spoiled brat throwing a tantrum to obtain candy from her parents."

She was now barely speaking her words, her lips trembling. "He…Sasuke… is such an amazing person. Physically, yes, he's amazing. His fighting skills, amazing, his voice, his eyes, his everything… amazing." The pink haired woman finally tore her eyes away from the ground and looked sideways at Naruto with green orbs that were filled with glittering tears. "But what makes him truly amazing, is how he unconditionally and devotedly loves… _you." _ Naruto raised his shocked aquamarine eyes to meet with Sakura's emerald ones.

"Sasuke said some things to me. He said them in that very short and straightforward manner he normally speaks. But with those simple words, he said so much and more. He stated that I could never be the owner of his heart, because someone else already had such a strong grip on it. Not because I am not good enough, or because I lack in any way." A small smile appeared on the woman's thin lips.

"He said I can't, because I just am not," she finally got to the main point of everything she had wanted to say, "and that someone that I am not, is well… you."

Naruto was speechless. He had no idea that Sasuke had gone through such conversation with Sakura, and much less imagined he would have taken the time and effort to explain to her how he felt. Sasuke was by no means someone who would stand there and go through the trouble of wasting time speaking out the deepest of his thoughts and concerns to anybody in general. It brought tears to Naruto's eyes as well, knowing that Sasuke had done it all for him.

"_Sasuke… you really are amazing."_

"Basically, this whole time I have been trying to achieve the impossible. Cutting my hair short, becoming stronger, crying, begging, trying to get rid of you… it all was pointless since in the end, I am Haruno Sakura. Not Uzumaki Naruto, the one and only owner of Uchiha Sasuke's heart," she said with a smile still lingering on her lips. The blonde man appreciated Sakura's words of apology, but he knew it would also be cliché to respond to it with an 'it's okay, I forgive you' or a 'hopefully we can still be friends.'

He figured she was done with whatever she had to say to him, so he stood up from the bench. Without facing her, he simply said the best thing he could have possibly said to Sakura at the moment.

"I hope you find that which brings you happiness without having to change yourself or anybody else."

Then he walked away without looking back, leaving behind a tearful Sakura. They both knew in their hearts that apology and forgiveness had been exchanged without the need to have said the actual words.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto's heart felt even lighter after meeting Sakura. Today had been a good day.

He stopped in his tracks when he realized where he was standing at. It had been a very long time since he had passed by this place where a memory so dear to his heart had occurred years ago. He could almost see the young Sasuke sitting at the tip of the pier, turning his head so slightly it could have almost gone unnoticed. The blonde man smiled as he remembered the smirk on the boy's face, bringing him joy greater than any other thing in the world could have brought him. The sun was setting in the distance, tinting the entire scenery with dark hues of orange and red. The water rippled and glimmered as the sun's rays reflected off of it. Naruto was admiring how beautiful and surreal everything looked, reminiscing the old days when suddenly two very strong hands grabbed his shoulders roughly, and turned him sideways.

The blonde man gasped in shock and fear, horrifying thoughts crossing his mind. Then he looked up and saw the owner of the hands, and sighed in relief.

"Sa…Sasuke! You scared me!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing he-…" He was interrupted when an extremely angry and flustered Sasuke started yelling at him, shaking his shoulders while at it.

"Where in the _world_ have you been Naruto? Why didn't you respond to my messenger bird? Do you have _any_ idea how worried out of my mind I have been? What is _wrong_ with you, is this some sort of sick joke or something?" the dark haired man barked out nonstop accusations and questions, with a tone of voice very uncharacteristic of Sasuke. Naruto just stared back at the sweaty and fuming Sasuke, speechless. The older man looked like an absolute mess, as if he'd been drop kicked into the deepest and darkest corners of hell and had somehow crawled and dragged himself back out.

"Sasuke… I have no idea what you are talking about. I did send you a message back! I swear I did!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto with an incredulous look on his face, and sarcastically said, "Yeah you must have. Or wait, you must have _imagined_ you did. You know why? Because I _didn't_ get any sort of response from you! I waited a few minutes, which turned into a couple hours. Do you have _any_ idea what was going through my mind when that second hour passed by?" He started to sound less angry and more toward the agitated side. His voice then suddenly turned into a pained whisper. "I thought… I thought you had disappeared again. I started panicking, I literally _flew_ back to the mansion, and when you were nowhere to be found, I… oh God, Naruto. Don't do this to me ever again, please."

It took the blonde a few seconds to figure out what exactly was happening. He was extremely confused at Sasuke's sudden outburst, and the older man's trembling hands that were holding on to his shoulders like dear life, made his own body start trembling as well. Naruto then raised his hands and gently placed them on Sasuke's cheeks.

"Love, I am so sorry… it must have been some sort of mistake. I attached a note to the bird, explaining to you that I was going out to have lunch with Iruka and that I might be back late. I guess I accidentally dismissed the message from being sent. Please forgive me," Naruto calmly explained to the poor flustered man.

After a few moments of registering Naruto's words through his brain, Sasuke's expression visibly softened. It didn't change the fact that he still felt extremely shaken and upset from the whole ordeal, but he was relieved beyond words to see that it had been a misunderstanding, and Naruto was safe and sound. Letting out a long sigh, the black haired man muttered out, "I'm sorry I raised my voice at you like that." Naruto just smiled and nodded in response.

Returning the smile, Sasuke looked down at his love and laid a soft kiss on his forehead, blonde locks tickling his lips. Naruto felt touched by the simple gesture, and said, "Sasuke, I thank you so much for everything. For rescuing me when I was about to step into eternal darkness... for taking care of me when I needed it the most... and most importantly, for... for loving me back like I love you." He meant every word he said with all his heart and more. It was obvious that there were guilt issues related with it as well, but Naruto could tell that Sasuke's love for him was the main reason for it all, and he felt blessed. He felt that this was the perfect time to have that "talk" as Iruka had suggested earlier. There would be no coffee or tea available, but he absolutely felt like he had to bring it up now.

Naruto then gently held Sasuke's face with his hands once again to make sure he had the older man's full and undivided attention, and added, "But you can't go on being like this. I completely understand the extent of the hardships we both had to go through, and the resulting wounds have been extremely difficult to mend." Sasuke's deep black eyes didn't stop staring intently at Naruto's, paying attention to every single word he said.

"But if you continue treating me... _us_, like our relationship's made of out something that will come crashing down at the slightest tremor, things will never get better. It'll all stay the same forever, with both of us struggling with our inner fears and insecurities," Naruto stated as his eyes started to moisten. The whole conversation was a very sensitive one, since both of them had been avoiding having to deal with the subject matter. Sasuke tore his eyes away from Naruto's face, looked down at the grass and sighed heavily.

With trembling lips, Naruto managed to smile at the distressed Sasuke. "Honey, the strongest of bonds in the world are built upon trust. They are results of each entity being confident of being able to love and protect the other, no matter what happens... whether it's good or bad. It's not about being afraid of someone possibly not being present or disappearing, it's about knowing that he/she will be there for you when you need them the most."

A teardrop trickled down Naruto's cheek as he whispered out his next phrase, "Sasuke... I want _our love_ to be built upon those things. I don't want to see an uneasy and unhappy Sasuke everyday, I don't... I don't want to always have to be careful with every single little detail in my life. We have to try to start living life normally, with the secure feeling of having each other present. I trust with all of my soul that you, Uchiha Sasuke, will always be there for me when I need you most, and I would like to ask for the same sort of trust from you as well. Do you understand me, love? Do you feel what I'm feeling inside my heart?"

Naruto grabbed the older man's hand and placed it on his chest, where his heart was beating and crying out its love and trust for the dark haired man. He wanted Sasuke to listen to his words not with just his hearing, but with the deepest parts of his heart as well. This was something he wished for more than anything in this world. He was sick and tired of living life with the past gnawing and chasing him from behind, and watching Sasuke suffering the same sort of torture he was going through.

An infinite amount of thoughts and feelings were rushing through Sasuke's mind, and Naruto could see it all being reflected through those dark eyes of his. Worry, concern, anger, remorse, guilt, pain, frustration, and so much more.

But what mattered the most, was that there was this undeniable love that was still present amongst the turmoil, and it stood out like a white dove amongst ravens.

Sasuke leaned forward, embracing Naruto in a tight hug. After a moment of silence, he whispered into Naruto's ear, "Yes, I feel what your heart is feeling. And you have my trust. All of it."

The blonde sighed both in relief and happiness. He pulled out of Sasuke's embrace and sat down on the grass, grabbing Sasuke's hand, pulling him down as well. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I haven't seen the sun setting in the horizon for the longest time. So I want to see it today," Naruto firmly stated, staring off into the distance. Sasuke just nodded in response.

After a few minutes, Naruto turned his head when he heard Sasuke shuffling through his pockets for something.

"What is it, Sasuke?" he worriedly asked. His concerns were soon replaced by surprise when he saw what Sasuke had pulled out of his pocket. "Oh my goodness... it's the... it's that pendant! I thought I had lost it forever!" he exclaimed. Sasuke smiled, carefully clasping the necklace around Naruto's neck. "I'm giving this to you today as symbol of my trust in that you will always be there for me. I gave specific instructions to this little guy to protect you when I'm not around."

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's unusual and rare silliness. It amazed him to no ends when the dark haired man could show some sense of humor once in a blue moon. At the same time, it was such a touching and loving gesture, that it made Naruto's heart beat faster. He looked down and gently caressed the blue gem with his thumb.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Are you hungry? Because I am."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and stared at him with his famous incredulous look. "You kidding me? You do realize that I literally raided every single corner in this entire town before I finally ended up here, right?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Gomen, gomen. Of course you're starving. Let's go home."

The taller man stood up immediately, and held out a hand to help Naruto up as well. Then hand in hand, they headed home as the sun's last rays disappeared into the horizon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A pair of red eyes had been watching the whole ordeal from a distance. His lips curved into a small grin.

"After all that I have put you through... I'll at least let you have that. You deserve it."

He then pulled down his straw hat, covering the upper half of his face. The bell that hung from it made a small tinkling noise as he turned around. Tightening the Akatsuki robe around his body, he slowly left the town without looking back.

(Okay, fic ends here... if you don't want to read my crappy ass sex scene. Please skip to author's notes.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mmmm... Sa..su..nnhh..."

"Na...ruto..." Sasuke gasped out as they broke apart from the heated kiss they were sharing on his king sized bed.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face through slightly lidded eyes. Their kissing was so full of emotion that it seemed to put Naruto in a drugged state every single time. Sasuke looked down at Naruto from above, with dark eyes filled with passion and lust. But instead of proceeding with the removal of clothing, Sasuke just laid down next to Naruto and pulled him close to his body with a tight embrace. The blonde could feel the older man's heated breath, and he could also feel his fastened heartbeat.

He then uneasily whispered out, "Sasuke... do I... disgust you?"

Sasuke stiffened at the question and pulled Naruto away so that he could look into his eyes. With a shocked and slightly horrified expression, Sasuke asked, "Wha...what the heck would make you think that? No! Of course not, Naruto. That's the _last_ thing in the world that I feel toward you, good God."

"Then why do you stop at the kisses? Is it because I am a demon? Or is it because I... I've been raped and tainted?" the blonde demanded, choking on unshed tears. He felt insecure and ashamed of himself because Sasuke refused to advance further in the relationship.

"No, no, no. That is _not _how it is at all Naruto. How can you think I could be that ignorant and shallow?" Sasuke asked in a voice filled with hurt.

Naruto suddenly felt guilty for having asked those questions. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. It's just... I feel insecure about myself because of what happened... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Baby, it is not like that at all, okay? I was just... scared to advance further, because it might bring back those horrible memories. It was because I care about you, love," Sasuke explained with a very sincere voice.

"Sasuke..."

"Good Lord, Naruto, you honestly thought that I didn't _want_ to do anything more than kissing?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and added in a playful voice, "do you have _any_ idea how many times I've had to run away to the bathroom to take a freezing cold shower after making out with you?"

Both men just laughed together at each other's silliness. "No, Sasuke, I had no idea... but now I do. So let's get down to business, ne?" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke with lustful eyes.

"I thought you would never ask."

As soon as he finished the sentence, Sasuke attacked Naruto's already swollen lips with his own. He kissed him with even more passion, knowing this time that it would for sure lead to more than he could have ever asked for. The dark haired man laid feather light kisses on each of the blonde's eyelids, his lips, then moved down to kiss the tender skin on his neck. Naruto let out a pleased sigh as Sasuke sucked on the sensitive skin there, making sure to leave a mark on his property.

Sasuke didn't waste any more time and removed Naruto's clothing in one swift motion. The blonde blushed a deep red when he was suddenly naked in front of his lover for the first time.

"God... you're beautiful, Naruto," Sasuke whispered out while letting his eyes graze down Naruto's body. It has lost some muscle and some of that sun-kissed color as well, due to his long time in the hospital, but in his eyes, the blonde was still as perfect as perfect could get. He leaned forward to capture one of Naruto's pink and taut nipples with his lips. Naruto let out a surprised gasp, "Sa...suke!"

Making sure that nipple got enough licking to leave it nice and swollen, he moved his head and worked on the other one as well. "Nnngghh... oh God..."

Sasuke smirked as he heard the blonde mewling out pleasured moans from that sexy little mouth of his. He reached down with his hand and wrapped Naruto's hardening erection with this fingers. Naruto's eyes widened at the older man's sudden action, and immediately covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from crying out. Sasuke pulled away Naruto's hands from his mouth with his free hand, and pulled up the wrists above the blonde's head and held them down firmly.

He then whispered in a low voice, "Cry out for me Naruto. Make those sounds that drive me insane beyond control." "Nnnghh! Ah! Sasu...ke!" the blonde cried out and closed his eyes as Sasuke pumped his erection up and down with his hand. The dark haired man gently kissed the whisker shaped scars on Naruto's cheeks. "I'll try my best not to hurt you. I promise." Naruto could barely register what Sasuke was talking about, and whined in protest when Sasuke's hand pulled away from his shaft. He managed to open his eyes and look at Sasuke, who had pulled away from him totally. Sasuke slowly took off his shirt, his tight muscles rippling along with his movements. The blonde had to close his mouth to stop the drool from leaking out. He already knew that Sasuke was the man that every single female in Konoha desired in their wildest dreams, but this was beyond whatever they imagined in their minds. He was blessed to see this walking sex-God sans clothing, and it was just not describable in words how freaking _hot_ he was from head to toe.

Then when he removed his pants along with his boxers, Naruto almost had a nosebleed right there.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reaction to his "display of affection", specifically referring to his painfully hard erection.

"You like what you see, usuratonkachi?" he said in a mocking voice.

Naruto smirked in response as he broke out of his trance. "Shut up, teme, and fuck me senseless already," he snapped back, reaching out and pulling the older man on top of him. Sasuke growled hungrily, "fuck, Naruto, it turns me on when you talk dirty like that."

He then devoured the blonde's mouth, letting his tongue invade every inch of the warm cavern. He reached out to open a drawer next to the bed and pulled out a tube of lube. A breathless Naruto managed to gasp out, "ready, aren't we?"

"Always. I just needed to see the red light turn green," Sasuke replied as he coated his index finger with the cold gel. He leaned forward and focused on kissing the blonde once again as he slowly and gently rubbed Naruto's entrance with the tip of his finger. Then once he felt Naruto's tense body losen up a tiny bit, he pushed the finger into the tight ring of muscles. "Shit, Naruto, it's tight. Relax, baby, relax," the older man coaxed in a soft voice.

Naruto let out moans of pain into Sasuke's mouth as the single finger turned into two, and then three. "Nngggh, Sasuke... " "Sshhh, baby, relax... I'm sorry, it'll get better, I promise." Sasuke gently rubbed one of Naruto's nipples with his other hand, trying to pleasure the blonde and perhaps distract him from the initial pain.

Then when his fingers hit that certain spot deep inside, Naruto gasped out in shock. "Oh God, Sasuke... what in the world... that was... nnnghhh!" His words were cut short when those invading fingers rubbed against the same spot again and sent shivers up his spine. "Baby, I think you're ready. Are you?" Sasuke asked, lovingly with a hint of concern. He wanted nothing more than join their bodies as one, but never without Naruto's consent.

Naruto managed to nod and whisper out to his love, "I'm ready... please... make love to me."

That was as green as the light could get for Sasuke, and he slathered some more gel on his own erection. His dark passionate eyes never left Naruto's deep blue pools as he lifted the blondes legs and wrapped them around his waist. He wanted to make sure the younger man knew that the only thing he was focused on right now was their lovemaking. Then once he positioned the tip of his erection at the entrance to Naruto's tight hole, he slowly pushed it in. Naruto let out a small gasp, a hint of pain in his pants. Sasuke looked at the blonde's face for any signs of extreme pain while he kept pushing his length deeper into his lover. Once it was halfway in, he pushed it the rest of the way in one swift motion.

"AH! Nggghhh, Sasuke!" Naruto cried out as pain and pleasure both hit him like a shock of lightning. His whole body quivered as he felt the throbbing erection sheathed deep inside of him. "Baby, moan for me... let me hear your pleasure in your voice," Sasuke beckoned, as he slowly started to move in and out of the tight hole.

"Let me know that you are enjoying this as much as I am."

Naruto looked up at the moving figure above him. He had long lost the ability to utter anything coherent, and felt like he could get drunk off the intoxicating view in front of him. Sasuke's face was fully concentrated on him, and him only; small beads of sweat trickling down his handsome face and dropping onto his chest. The black silky strands of hair swayed back and forth along with this thrusts. He let out long moans of pleasure as Sasuke rammed hard into him, hitting his prostate every single time.

_Sasuke... those people out there, they have every right to be jealous of me. You are a drug, an irresistible drug, and I am shamelessly addicted. _

"Naruto, focus. Don't let your mind wander. Only think of me and the things I'm doing to you," Sasuke managed to say between thrusts. Naruto blinked and nodded. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around the older man's neck. Then he pulled his face close to Sasuke's and stared directly into his midnight orbs. "Harder baby... do it harder and faster," he whispered in a shaky voice.

"Nnngh, God Naruto, fuck." Sasuke groaned as the blonde's request almost sent him over the edge. Not wanting to disappoint his lover, the Uchiha picked up his thrust's speed and changed the angle a bit so that he could ram his length in deeper and harder. He then reached down and grabbed Naruto's neglected and weeping erection and pumped it along with his thrust's tempo. Naruto moaned in ecstasy as he felt himself nearing release, and he dug his nails into Sasuke's neck.

"Sa...su...ke... I'm going... I'm going to... "

Sasuke kissed Naruto softly on the lips as his thrusts were leading him closer and closer to climax as well.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke managed to gasp out as he rammed into the blonde one last time before spilling his seed deep inside his lover. As soon as he felt the warm liquid coating the walls within him, Naruto moaned Sasuke's name out loud as he came, spilling his own seed all over his stomach and chest.

Panting loudly, Sasuke tried to catch his breath while slowly pulling out of Naruto. After grabbing some tissue and cleaning up the mess on his lover's stomach, Sasuke laid down next to the blonde, gently wrapping an arm around him. Sighing contently, Naruto snuggled closer, wanted to be surrounded by Sasuke's warm and comforting embrace. The feeling of Sasuke's fingers slowly and softly brushing through his blonde hair was very soothing. After a few moments of silence, Naruto suddenly remembered Sasuke's declaration right as he came inside of him.

"Me too," the younger man whispered out.

"Hmm?" Sasuke questioned, half asleep.

Naruto smiled and gently placed his left hand on the dark haired man's chest. He could feel Sasuke's heart beating steadily. When the Uchiha's fingers stopped moving along his strands of hair and his breath evened out, he knew the man had fallen asleep.

With a voice filled with love, devotion, and trust, Naruto declared it as well.

"That I love you too, Sasuke."

-Owari-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I won't put individual thank you's, because people complain about how they thought there was more to the fic, but instead it's a bunch of worthless thank-you notes. People complain about everything, I tell ya. No way to satisfy everyone in the world, ne? Did you like Naruto's speech? Thought he deserved some spotlight since Sasuke got all of it in the last chappie. So my long ass fanfic finally comes to an end. I apologize if I have left out a bunch of details, or solutions to pending issues and such, but I guess I just got lazy about it. I do not like never-ending sex scenes with too much talking, so I made it pretty simple. Sorry if it was disappointing, I suck at these things, seriously. Will there be an epilogue? Who knows, we'll see. –grin-

P.S. After all this time passed, I'm looking over this fic again and man do I hate the title of it. So crappy! What the heck was I thinking? Haha~ Okay, bye for real now.


End file.
